The Prince and The Alchemist
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: When a blond alchemist shows up at Ashford Academy, things will change a lot from the canon storyline. Many things will change, yet some things will stay the same.
1. Chapter 1 The Transfer Student

Here is the edited version of the story! In order to make it better, I will now be editing Chapters 1-6.

Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

* * *

_"Both, having lost their mothers, and having paid a price, bear similar wounds in the past. The first one lost his right arm and left leg in a fatal accident, and caused his younger brother to lose his real body. He will do whatever it takes to make things right._

_The second lost his home, his status, and maybe even a piece of his soul that day. The day when his little sister lost her legs and her sight, the day when his own father rejected him and sent him away to a foreign country. That day, a seed of hate started to grow in his heart until he thirsted for nothing but revenge. How will their destinies impact each others' fate?"_

* * *

When Lelouch walked into his classroom that fateful day, he had no idea that a new classmate was coming who could change his entire life and his destiny forever. He only knew that for some reason, everyone was all worked up over something and whispering to one another, which only happened if something was going to happen.

The former prince strode over to a table where a girl with red hair, a girl with orange hair, a boy with blue hair, a girl with blond hair, and a shy girl with green hair were sitting talking amongst themselves.

"What's up, you guys? What's with all the commotion?" He asked curiously. Inwardly, he wasn't _really_ interested; more curious than anything else. Lelouch was not the kind of person to make a fuss over not knowing something. He only asked when it really got his interest.

The orangette, whose name was Shirley Fenette, looked up at him.

"Hi, Lulu. A new student is arriving today. He's a transfer from a place called Demetrius." Her green eyes narrowed as if she was trying to figure something out.

The blond girl; Milly Ashford exclaimed:"No, you idiot! He's from _Amestris_. It's some foreign country or something. Apparently, he doesn't even have computers or cell phones! I heard that over there they don't have numbers or any Britannians!"

"Maybe he's _Amish_!" Rivalz joked.

"Rivalz, maybe you should keep your stupid mouth shut, you idiot!" Kallen shouted.

Kallen's friends stared at her as though she had grown wings and a beak.

"Do you feel all right today, Kallen?" Nina asked gently.

* * *

Before Kallen could respond, however...the bell rang, and all the students had to sit back down. The teacher entered with someone following behind her. The boy who entered had the attention of the entire class namely due to three things: the fact that he was awfully short for someone who was supposed to be in high school, the fact that he wasn't even wearing the freaking school uniform, and the fact that he seemed way too young to even be in their class.

"This is your new classmate. He has come overseas from a country called...Amestris? Does this country even exist?" The teacher asked. Upon receiving a look from the new student, she sighed.

"His name is Edward Elric. Please treat him with respect."

Lelouch looked over the newcomer in interest. He seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen at the youngest, with blond hair that was rather long, and pulled back in a braid. He was wearing a weird outfit, which consisted of a red jacket over a black shirt, a pair of long black pants, and red-and-black boots. He also had gloves on his hands.

The oddest thing about him, however, was the fact that his eyes were gold.

As Lelouch's classmates watched on, some hapless moron happened to blurt out loud: "How old are you? Twelve? You're awfully short for a high-schooler!"

It turned out that said moron was Rivalz.

A vein popped out on the boy's forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO IS SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

Suddenly, the new kid jumped on top of Rivalz and started beating him up while the rest of the class watched on in disbelief.

"Mr. Elric, please, calm down and _stop punching him." _

"He called me short!"

"That's no reason to punch him!" The teacher argued back.

"Of course it is!" The blond boy yelled.

"Fine. Take a seat. As for you, Mr. Cardemonde, please watch your mouth and grow a brain." The teacher scolded.

Rivalz gulped, then said, "Yes, ma'am." He shot a fearful look at the blond-haired boy who was coming toward them. _Please don't let him sit next to me, please don't let him sit next to me._

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. _Interesting. So he has a short temper and a tendency to beat up people. He's probably going to be a pain in the ass. Not like it really matters to me, though. _

"Edward, you shall sit by...Lelouch Lamperouge."

Ed nodded, then walked over to where a tall, black-haired boy was sitting. He cast a cold stare his way and studied him with unimpressed purple eyes. Ed rolled his eyes at the boy's arrogance, and the boy merely smirked arrogantly.

"Shortie..." He mumbled under his breath. Ed's veins pulsed.

Lelouch looked at him and sneered. (_A/N: The relationship between Ed and Lelouch at first will be very tense. This makes for good humor, though! XD_

* * *

During lunch, some of the girls gathered up enough courage to actually come up to the new boy. Not that they weren't nervous about it, though. It was just that when they witnessed his outburst earlier, it really freaked them out.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Red." Ed said, yawning in boredom.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Ed said, feeling even more bored.

"Heya, buddy, wanna go out gambling again?" Rivalz said, nudging Lelouch, who looked up at him from the book he was reading.

"I don't know, Rivalz. It depends on what Nunnally has to say about it." Lelouch said, deadpanned as always.

"Oh, your big brother complex is always taking over, isn't it?" Rivalz teased. Little did he know that it attracted the attention of a certain blond.

* * *

Ed looked up, his intelligent golden eyes full of interest. "Gambling?"

Rivalz jumped. "EEEEEEEEEEEK, HE HEARD US! RUN AND HIDE, LELOUCH!"

Lelouch blinked and turned a page in his book. Ed rolled his eyes.

Ed said, "What exactly are you guys doing? I happened to overhear some of your conversation-"

"It's chess." Lelouch stated. "You either can play, or you can't. Got that? We go and swindle money out of disgustingly rich bigots."

Ed nodded. "I'll tag along. But, don't expect me to necessarily play." He said.

Lelouch just nodded.

Rivalz gasped as the three of them walked to the building where Lelouch played chess. "Too bad...it wasn't just us...Lelouch. Then, we could have taken my motorcycle..."

Ed rolled his eyes at the idiocy the boy was displaying. "Does he _always_ act like he's been dropped on his head?"

Lelouch looked up from his book. "_Unfortunately,_ yes." A small smile made its way on his face.

"Hey, are you two insulting me?" Rivalz said warily.

"No." They both answered dully.

* * *

As they walked inside, a woman on a weird black box started talking about some incident where some building got blown up, some people died, blah blah blah.

Then, the queen of boring said, "Prince Clovis has something to say."

The aforementioned prince appeared on the screen and started blabbing on about terrorism, Britannia, blah blah blah...He looked like a filthy hippie who had never showered or shaved in his entire life, and just by listening to him for only one minute, Ed could tell that he was completely full of shit.

Ed blocked him out.

"Ah, Lelouch. Good to see you came. I'm saved!" A bald old man exclaimed.

"Yes. Rivalz and I both came." he said.

"Who is he?" Ruben asked, referring to Ed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Ed, you can't be rude to old people like that! Besides, he's the _principal of the school!" _Rivalz exclaimed.

"Hypocrite." Ed muttered, turning away from them both in frustration. Lelouch smirked.

_Perhaps he's more interesting than I thought. He's definitely the irascible type. Not really quiet, more like arrogant._

"I'm Edward Elric. I'm a new student." Ed stated.

"Nice to meet you." Ruben said.

"What have we here? Schoolboys?" The arrogant nobleman said, looking like an overgrown Persian cat.

"Ah, just like the image of royalty, aren't you?" Lelouch said coldly.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge others based on age, pops!" Ed said loudly.

"Well, if you two are going to fight me, be my guest!" The nobleman said.

"Not him. Just _I_ will be challenging you today, Mr. Nobleman. I'm afraid this one is much too young." Lelouch mocked.

A vein popped out on Ed's head._ You snotty little bastard!_

"You're starting with the king?" The man said, laughing.

Lelouch just smirked as he picked up the first piece.

Ed clenched his fist at Lelouch, but Lelouch didn't notice.

_"Maybe a taste of alchemy will wipe that smirk off his face". Ed thought_.

"That was another record!" Rivalz exclaimed as the three of them headed out of the building.

"Yeah. But noblemen in general are tepid." Lelouch said.

"I know what you mean." Ed said.

"What, you've had problems with nobility before?" Lelouch asked.

"No. But I know people who are like that." Ed said, picturing the Colonel in his head.

"Oh." Lelouch said.

As they were walking back, a truck nearly hit them.

"Watch out!" Ed cried, grabbing Rivalz and Lelouch and running to the side of the road.

The truck avoided them, but swerved off and crashed into an old construction site.

"We have to help them!" Ed cried, letting go of them, and running off.

* * *

"Hey, come back! It's dangerous!" Lelouch cried, cursing himself inwardly for still being so desperate to help people.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinjuku

Hello again! Thank you, CCXSasu, for your kind review!

Here's the next chappie! Edits are in the process on Chapters 2-10.

* * *

Chapter 2 Shinjuku

Ed and Lelouch raced down to where the wrecked truck currently was. Both of them were hoping vainly that the drivers were still alive.

Lelouch said to Ed, "Why are we going down there?" He was being a little too stupid with this question, but he wanted to test the kid; see more of his true nature.

Ed said, "Isn't it obvious? There are lives that need to be saved." He said, glaring at Lelouch.

Ed and Lelouch both jumped onto the truck, and as they started climbing down the ladder, they heard a voice in their heads.

In Lelouch's head

_"You have come, my black prince."_

_**Huh? Who the heck is this?**_

In Ed's head

**"I see my Black Prince has come."**

Ed jumped.

_You mean...me? _

"**No. I meant your friend. I see you already have power."**

Ed's eyes narrowed. **Prince? Could that mean...Lelouch has royal blood? He and that blond prince do look alike.**

All of a sudden, the truck started up, and they were thrown inside. Ed was thrown against the wall, which hurt his non-automail head.

"

* * *

Dammit, Nagata! Shikkari shite!1" A female voice screeched. When women screamed at that pitch, you had to get out of there. Ed knew that much from past experiences with Winry.

Ed looked up, and saw a girl with red hair that fanned out to the side in some kind of outfit. She was rather...well-blessed around the...you get the picture.

Lelouch and Ed both thought the same thing: _Isn't that Kallen?_

_Crap. Are these people terrorists?_ Lelouch thought.

Ed stared at the strange box. _Have these people stolen something the military doesn't want them to know about? If that's so, then I need to get out of here. I don't give a damn about Lelouch, though..._

Suddenly, the redhead was gone. The door was partially open...Ed noticed.

"Now's our chance to get out!" Ed cried.

Lelouch nodded.

But then, Ed thought he heard someone. "Look out, I think someone's coming."

Lelouch said, "What are you talk-"

BAM!

Lelouch was brought down to the ground by a kick from a soldier.

"See what I mean?"

"Are you two terrorists? Are you stealing the poison gas?" The soldier interrogated harshly.

"What the hell are terrorists?" Ed asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard of terrorists before?" Lelouch asked, now the one confused.

The soldier aimed a kick at Ed, but Ed used his automail leg to block the blow, and then knocked the soldier to the ground. Ed then said, "Either you let us go, or I'll knock your face in. Got it?"

Lelouch smirked. "Heh. That'll teach him Britannia is pathetic." _Note to self: this shortie is ridiculously strong. Do not piss him off anymore. _

The soldier said, "Lelouch, is that you?"

The soldier took off his helmet to reveal You-Know-Who underneath. (A/N: I don't mean Voldemort! XD)

Lelouch uttered, "Suzaku? You joined the military?"

Suzaku said, "Yeah. But, who is that short-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT CHIBI?" Ed screamed, trying to punch Suzaku, but Lelouch held him back. "Don't hit him. He's an old friend of mine. Control your temper, please..."

"Fine." Ed huffed.

"Sorry." Suzaku said, flinching.

"I'm Edward Elric." Ed said begrudgingly. "I didn't even know he was a friend of yours."

"What's in this, anyway?" Lelouch asked, tugging at the lid.

* * *

Suddenly, a girl with green hair came flying out.

Lelouch turned to Suzie, and said, "Seriously, Suzaku? The military, this girl? Either Britannia's developed an interest in prostitution, or else things have become really messed up!"

Suzie said, "Hey, it was in the briefing!"

A light flashed in their eyes, and the Monty Python gang showed up. Not really.

"******, are you, an Honorary Britannian, defying your post?" Scarface asked. "."

"No, sir. We just-"

BANG!

Suzie fell, dead. For good.

Lelouch said, "Damn! You shot him! I should've done it myself!"

C.C. jumped in front of Lelouch and Ed and said, "They mustn't die!"

She was shot, too. She slumped to the ground as blood spilled from her head.

Lelouch cried, "You killed her!" His eyes widened in horror. It reminded him of his mother's death...those glassy eyes...his body convulsed.

"What the hell are you doing, you jerks?" Ed cried, transmuting his right arm into a knife, and stabbed one of Scarface's goons with it.

Lelouch stared. Now he was convinced that this kid was from Mars.

Ed started to beat another one up.

Suddenly, he was shot in the left leg, and Ed yelped, and fell over.

Now, he wasn't really dead.

But, Lelouch thought he was. "You dare kill my friends! Looks like I'll have to-"

He was cut off by a voice in his head.

_**"Do you want power?"**_

_What?_

**"Do you want power, to avenge the deaths of those two?"**

_Hell yes. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was getting back up, but he heard a noise, and so he decided to continue pretending to be dead. He'd had to do it on more than one occasion. It was better to escape your enemy's notice than be seen.

_"I propose a contract. If you fulfill a wish of mine, that is."_

"Yes! I accept!"

Then, Lelouch stood up.

"Does the schoolboy have anything to say?" Scarface said.

"You dare kill my friends? All of you, I order you to... YOU MUST DIE!"

The soldiers all pressed their guns to the necks, and fired. Then, they fell to the ground, dead. Ed watched on in horror as his "friend" caused people to kill themselves.

Lelouch grinned evilly. "Yes. I can finally defeat Britannia!"

"What the hell, Lelouch?" A voice said in shock.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw Ed. "I thought you were dead!"

Ed smirked. "Let's just say I am pretty good at pretending to be dead."

"Are you a soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. In my home country. Are you royalty?" Ed asked.

Lelouch gasped. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"The girl called you a "Black Prince." Then, that guy Clovis and you look a lot alike. What was that power just now?"

"I dunno." Lelouch shrugged.

"What about ******?" Ed asked.

"He's dead." Lelouch said bluntly.

Out of nowhere, a Knightmare showed up.

Ed's eyes bugged out. "What is that thing?"

"It's a robot." Lelouch said.

A woman said, "Why are all these Royal Guards dead?"

A plan formed in Ed's mind. "Sorry! We just got caught up in a massacre. Can you take us with you?"

Villetta said, "What? You dare say such nonsense?"

Ed said, "This guy is royalty! He's a prince! If you protect him, his family might give you a raise!"

Lelouch shot him a you-are-so-going-to-regret-this look.

Ed whispered harshly. "What? I'm just trying to save your ass!"

Lelouch said, "I'm Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Villetta gasped. "Your highness, I didn't recognize you! I didn't even know you were alive!"

"I want you to take me to Ashford-"

"I must tell Prince Clovis, and the Empire!" Villetta cried joyfully. "This is wonderful news!"

"No, you should-"

Too late. Within an hour, everyone in Area 11 knew that Lelouch vi Britannia was alive, and it was all Ed's fault.

R&R!

Review this Chapter

Return to Top

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3 Alphonse

Hello, everyone!

I went to Otakon yesterday and had so much fun!

Chapter 3 Alphonse

* * *

As Villetta stopped in front of Prince Clovis's building, Lelouch glared at the imposing palace in front of him. It was something he did not want to see, and thanks to a certain alchemist, he was now in a bad situation. He did not want to meet his brother again.

"Thanks to you, Edward, I am now at a loss as to what to do." he whispered harshly as Villetta got out, making sure the dark-skinned woman couldn't overhear their conversation.

"Well, you should thank me! That woman could have killed us, or thrown us in jail! What other option do you think was available at the time?" Ed hissed, exasperated. Honestly, Lelouch's attitude was really pissing him off. Didn't the guy have manners at all?

"Your highness, we're here now. You and your friend may go see His Highness Clovis." Villetta said politely. However, there was a strange look in her eyes as she studied Edward.

"Let's go." Lelouch said, and Ed nodded.

When Ed entered Clovis's office, he saw the same dirty-haired windbag who'd been blabbering on about Britannia the other day on that strange device. He had sky blue eyes and wore royal clothing. Ed assumed that he was some kind of arrogant snob, which was not far from the truth.

As he and Lelouch got seated, Clovis got up, and stared straight at Lelouch for a moment, in utter disbelief. "L-L-Lelouch? You're really alive, aren't you? I doubted Villetta's message at first, but now I'm so happy!"

Lelouch sighed, a bored look crossing his face before being replaced with a stony expression. "Yes, Brother. I am."

Ed sighed. Already, this man seemed _quite_ annoying, and he had a slight suspicion that he would only become more annoying by the second. He'd only known him for a few minutes, and already he was pissing him off. That was an odd thing for the young alchemist to think. Then again, he wasn't exactly the social type, so a lot of people ticked him off.

He was right.

Within minutes, Clovis was babbling on about someone named Nunnally, and about where she was, and where Lelouch was living, and so forth. He seemed to be the kind of person who never knew when to shut up. Worse, he never knew that he was being obnoxious by rambling on and on, and that type was the worst.

Ten minutes flew by, then twenty minutes, and then an hour. Ed glanced at his watch. Two whole hours had passed since they had come here, and Clovis had talked about everything from Lelouch's family to his paintings to people who annoyed him at work.. "WILL WE GET GOING NOW?" Ed cried.

Clovis said, "Oh, sorry! I tend to talk too much! Are you Edward Elric, Lelouch's friend?"

Ed nodded monotonously. "Yes."

Clovis said, "This is great! Well, our father will have to ultimately decide what to do, but I suggest you go home and see Nunnally-"

"I know, Clovis." Lelouch said, by now very annoyed. "As a matter of fact, I was going to do that _in the first place." _

He got up, and Ed followed.

As soon as they were out of sight, Bartley entered the room. "Your highness, that report was true! If that's so, then do you think they might have-"

Clovis silenced him. "They might have seen the girl. If that's so, then Lelouch knows too much. But, I'd like to hope that he didn't see anything about Geass."

"I hope so." Bartley said.

* * *

A golden-haired boy with grey eyes looked around Ashford Academy. His eyes trailed down to the map he held in his hands.

For 15-year old Alphonse Elric, things were quite confusing today. First, he was sent off by the Colonel to go get "education" in another country, now he gets lost! Whatever that word meant.

As he was trying to figure out where he was, he suddenly heard a high voice scream, "Look out below!" It sounded female.

He looked up wildly, and saw a pink-haired girl falling out of a window. Hurriedly, he caught her in his arms.

He said, "Are you all right, Miss?"

She looked up, and blushed. "Thank you, sir." He took her in. She seemed to be around his age, if not a little older. Her hair was a shade of rose pink. Her eyes were a shade of lavender, and she was wearing an orange dress.

"Are you sure?" Al asked again.

"Yes. Can you please put me down now?" The girl asked politely.

Al blushed, and set her down.

"Why were you up that high?" Al asked, concerned.

"I was escaping from some bad men who were after me!" She said.

Al sweat-dropped. _Quite imaginative_.

"My name's Euphie. What's yours, my knight?" Euphie asked.

"It's Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." He said, feeling his cheeks go red for no apparent reason. This girl sure was cute...

"How about Al? Sounds shorter, right?" Euphie said, giggling. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Look! A kitty! Are you lost, wittle kitty?" She said, and started talking to a stray cat that was wandering near her. It was gray and black with yellow eyes.

"A cat?" Al asked.

"Yes. Do you wanna hold him?" Euphie offered, picking up the gray and black cat and holding him out to Alphonse.

The cat jumped into Al's arms, and purred.

"He's so cute! I love cats! If only brother were here, he might let me keep him!" Al said, so happy to be feeling a cat again.

"Did your brother die?" Euphie asked, concerned. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"No. He just went off to school somewhere in here, so I came here to try to find him!" Al said.

Euphie smiled. "I have so many brothers. If only he was here..." she said nostagically, and for a second, she seemed so wistful and sad.

"Huh?" Al asked, confused.

"Nothing. Do you want to go sightseeing?" She asked him curiously, her expression immediately changing to one of happiness.

"Where to?" Al asked.

She didn't respond, because a man in a black suit came running up to her. "Oh, your Highness, we finally found you!" He cried.

"Your highness?" Al asked, very confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm Princess Euphemia li Britannia." Euphemia said sweetly.

"Oh. I didn't know." He said, astounded that this sweet girl he just met was a royal princess.

"Anyway, your brother wants you back immediately! We just got news from one of his soldiers! Apparently, Lelouch has been found!"

Euphemia gasped. "What? Why do I want to see his dead body?"

The man shook his head. "He's not **dead**, he has been found **alive**!"

Euphemia's eyes widened, and were filling with tears. "Oh, this is a miracle! Come, Al, we must go find my half-brother!" She exclaimed.

Al said, "W-wait?"

She didn't even listen. Instead, she just dragged Al along with her.

* * *

"Oh, good. We're here on time." Lelouch said, as he stopped in the hallway outside his room.

"Is your girlfriend expecting you?" Ed asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Lelouch screamed, making Ed jump.

"Sheesh, sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way, weren't you shot?" Lelouch asked Ed.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Ed asked curiously.

"Because if you were shot, you should have been bleeding yesterday, and your leg should've been hurting you. But, you're walking like nothing happened." Lelouch pointed out.

"Umm, it missed me?" Ed said pathetically.

"Right. My guess is you have a fake leg. Am I right?" Lelouch said.

Ed gasped. "Wait, what? How did you know?"

Lelouch smirked. "I'm just as observant as you are, Edward."

Then, they went inside.

A girl with brown hair in a wheelchair looked up, but Ed saw that her eyes were closed. She was blind.

"Lelouch, you're home!" The girl said sweetly.

Ed's heart melted. This girl seems like Al!

Lelouch smiled. "We met Clovis today. Apparently, he's going to ask Father to bring us back into the family. That's why we were so late." He explained.

The girl said, "Oh. Is there someone else with you? You said we."

Lelouch smiled. "Yes, there is. He's a new friend of mine. This is Nunnally, my little sister."

Ed stared. This kind, smiling, blind, helpless girl was Lelouch's sister? He would've expected another Lelouch! "Hi, Nunnally. I'm Edward Elric. I'm your brother's new friend."

Deciding to go with his left arm, he took off his glove, and let her feel it.

She felt his palm. "You sound nice, Edward. No wonder my brother likes you."

Ed smiled. He wasn't very happy recently, because he had been separated from Al. He and Al were just so close, that even being away for a few days could make it seem like years.

He relaxed.

Nunnally seemed a lot like Al in the fact that she could brighten you up even if you were the most evil person.

Lelouch stared. _I've never seen him so happy before. Could it be that he has someone to protect, like me?_

He then asked the question that was on his mind. "Edward, do you have any siblings?"

Ed looked up. "Yes. I have a brother. His name is Alphonse. He's a year younger than me." he said sadly.

* * *

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Does Lelouch Lamperouge live here?" A female voice asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

The instant he asked that, the door burst open, and a pinkette launched herself onto Lelouch. "Lelouch, you're alive!"

"Get off, Euphie. You're not nine years old anymore." he said, chuckling.

"I know." Euphie said.

"How'd you find me?" Lelouch asked.

"My bodyguard told me where you were and my new friend Al came with me!" Euphemia said happily.

Ed's eyes widened. "Al?"

Euphie looked at him and said, "Yes. His full name is Alphonse. You can see him, too. Al, this is my half-brother, Lelouch."

Instead of a giant suit of armor coming through the door, Ed's eyes widened in complete shock as a _totally normal, human Al_ came in the door smiling.

"Hi. I'm Al. Nice to meet you." Al said.

"A-A-A-l? You're here? And how are you back to normal?" Ed stuttered, afraid this was all a dream.

Al turned to stare at him as well. "Brother?"

Another cliffie!

BTW, I figured out the pairings for this story!

LuluXKallen

AlXEuphie

EdXC.C. or Shirley.

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4 The Witch

Here's the next chappie, people!

Euphie will live. So will Shirley.

Chapter 4 The Witch

* * *

"Brother, I've decided not to leave your side." Al said to him.

"How did you get back to normal?" Ed whispered.

"The Colonel found the Philosopher's stone, brother! You might get your limbs back!" Al whispered excitedly.

"So, you two are brothers?" Euphie asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, I'm the older brother." Ed said.

Euphie looked confused. "But you look like the younger brother..." She muttered/

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK? I'M SIXTEEN, DAMMIT!" Ed screamed, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"S-s-sorry, Edward." Euphie said.

Nunnally was shocked for a moment, then she started to laugh. "Edward, you're so funny!"

Lelouch's expression changed from one of anger to satisfaction. "Well, it looks like Nunnally likes you."

Al smiled. "Brother..."

* * *

Cornelia sat, stunned. She remembered Clovis's shocking message that was sent to her yesterday..

Flashback

* * *

_"Cornelia, I have joyful news. I've found Lelouch and Nunnally alive." Her brother said over the intercom. _

_"No way... They're alive? Clovis, if this is some kind of joke, it's not a funny one!" Cornelia said sharply. _

_"Euphie has gone over to Area 11 to confirm that they are alive. And she sent me a message today that I was right!" Clovis said. _

_She dropped the cup of tea that she had been drinking, and it fell on the floor and broke._

_"They're really...alive? I won't believe it until I see them with my own two eyes!" Cornelia said._

_There was a knock on the door. "Your highness, may I come in?" Guilford asked politely._

_Cornelia said softly, "Yes, you may come in."_

_Guilford stepped inside, and upon noticing her pale face, he said, "Are you all right, your highness? Do you have a fever?"_

_Cornelia smiled. "No. Lelouch and Nunnally are alive."_

_Guilford jumped. "What? Since when?"_

_"Clovis told me he'd found them. Euphie went over there herself to confirm it, and she said that they weren't imposters." Cornelia said, feeling happiness that she hadn't felt in years._

_"I can't believe it either, my lady. But Euphemia certainly wouldn't lie."_

_"I hope so."_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

2 days passed.

Ed and Lelouch went to school as always, but now that the school had been informed of Lelouch being royalty, all the girls in school kept bothering him.

"Your highness, can I have an autograph?" A girl asked.

Lelouch sighed.

Ed sighed. "Please step aside."

Lelouch stepped in front of them all, and said, "I order you to step aside."

Ed's eyes widened as Lelouch's left eye turned red and a crane went into all the girls' eyes.

They stiffened, and said, "Yes, sir!"

"Is that your power, Lelouch?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Lelouch stated blankly.

As they went into their classroom, they noticed Shirley walking up to Lelouch. Her face was pale.

"Lulu, is it true? Are you really a prince?" Shirley asked in disbelief.

Rivalz said, "No wonder you were so good at chess. You must've been playing against royalty all your life, huh?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, both of you are right."

"Then, Nana is, too?" Shirley asked.

Ed nodded. "Yes. I figured it out right away. He and Clovis look a lot alike."

"I see. You're quite smart, Edward." Shirley said.

Ed smirked at her, and she flushed red.

* * *

Later that evening, as they walked inside Lelouch's room (which was Ed's temporary housing as well,) Lelouch and Ed's eyes widened.

Sitting at the table with Nunnally and Sayoko was the same green-haired girl who'd been shot. Somehow, she was alive and folding cranes with Nunnally.

"Welcome home, Lelouch. And you, too, Mr. Shortie." The girl said coldly.

"H-h-ow?" Lelouch uttered, too shocked to say anything.

Ed's veins popped out on his forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL-" but Lelouch clapped his hands on over his mouth.

"This is Miss C.C. She said she has a contract with you, Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"Yes, that's right. He promised me a future together." C.C. stated.

"As in marriage? I wasn't told about this.." Nunnally said, looking worried.

Suddenly, a cup shattered.

"Oh, C.C., look what you've done. I'll have to go clean it up." Lelouch remarked, taking C.C.'s hand.

"I'll help, too." Ed said, going into Lelouch's bedroom, and closing the door.

As they both changed, Lelouch's eyes widened as he stared at Ed's right arm. "Your right arm..."

"Is false. I know. I lost it in an accident." Ed stated calmly.

"I knew you two were both special." C.C. stated, studying them.

"How are you alive? I thought you were shot!" Ed said.

"I was." C.C. said emotionlessly.

"Are you a homunculi?" Ed asked seriously.

"What's a homunculi?" Lelouch questioned.

"It's a creature that has powers that humans don't. It's created by-" Ed covered his mouth with his automail arm, knowing he's said too much.

"I'm not a homunculi. I'm just immortal." C.C. said.

"Yeah right." Ed said skeptically.

C.C. took a knife and slit her own throat.

There was silence.

Her wound started to heal within five minutes, and her eyes opened. "See?"

"You are immortal. Did you have the Philosopher's stone?" Ed asked.

"No. I have been given a power that allows me to not age. How do you like your power?" C.C. said, turning her head to Lelouch.

"The Geass? It's certainly effective. It allows me to have a step forward in my plan." Lelouch said darkly.

"What plan?" Ed said.

"My plan to defeat Britannia!" Lelouch said.

"Britannia's your country. Why would you want to-"

"My mother was killed by Britannia! She was shot to death, in front of Nunnally. But Nunnally became crippled from a stray bullet, and she succumbed to hysterical blindness. After that, we were cast away to Japan as hostages!" Lelouch explained.

"That's terrible." Ed said.

"What about your family? You haven't told me anything." Lelouch asked.

"My mother died 5 years ago. I don't want to talk about my father." Ed said, clenching his fist tightly, and Lelouch could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Oh. Now, who are you, C.C? Is that even your real name?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. Good night, Lelouch." C.C. said, going into Lelouch's covers.

"Hey! Get off! I need to sleep there tonight!" Lelouch cried.

"Too bad." C.C. muttered.

Lelouch turned to Ed. "Sorry."

"For what? I just didn't know." Ed said.

"Maybe you and I have more in common, than I thought." Lelouch said.

_As if! He's a hostage, and I created a homunculus and lost my limbs! I also took someone's life!_

"By the way, Edward, do you remember that girl?" Lelouch asked.

"What girl?" Ed asked.

"The girl with the red hair, in the terrorist truck we fell into." Lelouch said.

"Oh. Could that have been Kallen?" Ed said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Lelouch said.

* * *

"So, Lelouch, you have the power of Geass?" Charles said.

"It would seem so, Charles." Said a figure who looked like a child.

"V.V., the time is not yet." Charles said.

"I have Rolo here to keep an eye on your son." V.V. stated.

"That's good, but who's going to keep an eye on your son's friend?" A suave voice asked.

"Who's there?" Charles asked.

"Oh, let us introduce ourselves."

Three figures appeared out of the shadows.

One was a pineapple-haired hermaphrodite, the other a fat man, and the other a tall woman with dark hair.

"We are homunculi. Our master asked us to come assist you. Because the one we seek is here." Envy said.

What will happen?

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5 Kallen's deal

Hi, guys!

This'll be another long chappie!

Prepare for some plot twists!

Chapter 5 Kallen's deal

* * *

The next day, as Ed was headed to his classes, Al caught up with Ed. He looked a little tired.

"Hey, brother." he said casually.

Shirley came running up to Ed, and cast a confused glance at Al. "Is that the new transfer student?" She asked, her green orbs filled with confusion.

Al said, "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's brother." He said sheepishly.

"So, you have a brother? That's cool!" Shirley exclaimed in happiness.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Oh, is that Euphie?" Shirley asked curiously, and they looked over and saw a certain pinkette running toward them.

"Hi, your high-I mean, Euphie!" Al called.

Once Euphemia came over, she whispered to Al, "Please don't address me as your highness. I don't want to be recognized as royalty. I''m quite comfortable with being thought of as normal, unlike Lelouch..." She cast an accusing stare at Lelouch.

Everyone stared at Lelouch, who was striding down the hallway smirking, while a bunch of girls were following him crying, "Prince Lelouch!"

"He likes that too much. Doesn't that stroke his ego?" Ed asked Euphie.

"By the way, Ed, do you know if Lulu's going out with anyone?" Shirley trailed off, staring at the ground.

Ed's heart felt a pang of jealousy. _Stupid. You like Rose!_

* * *

After Lelouch walked into his classroom, he bumped into somebody. "Hey, are you all right?"

His eyed widened as he realized it was Kallen he'd just bumped into. "K-Kallen? Nice to see you here." He said nervously, knowing his friend would misunderstand.

"Why are you hanging out with all these girls, Lelouch? You already have Shirley, and now the new girl has fallen for you!" She said furiously, not sparing him any shred of her anger.

"I've been revealed as royalty. Didn't you see the news on Brittube?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen's fist tightened. "Then I should have just killed you when I had the chance." She said darkly.

"What did you say?" Lelouch asked,

"Oh, um, nothing. See you later, Lelouch!" Kallen cried, running off into the crowd of students.

_That's unusual. I wonder if she's a terrorist._

A smirk came to his lips. _Only one way to find out. I should confront her about it. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Clovis stood in front of reporters and announced, "I've decided to make my younger brother Lelouch have a ceremony to welcome him and Nunnally back into the family!"

The nobles all clapped warmly. Though most of it was generally fake, since they didn't like a commoner like him.

"It's nice to see your younger brother back, isn't it, Your Highness?" The noblewoman next to Clovis asked, who he thought was very attractive. She had short blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Not to mention a nice dress that showed off her assets, which he noted were very good.

"Yeah." Clovis muttered.

"I hope he's as good-looking as you are." she purred seductively.

Bartley came running up to Clovis, cutting off whatever remark he was going to make.

"Your Highness, I just found out that..."

Clovis jumped. "What?"

Bartley whispered, "Without a doubt, your highness. We found Lelouch's DNA beside C.C.'s so that means he might have gotten the geass, and found out more than he needs to know."

Clovis sighed. "It has to come down to this, doesn't it? Send someone to assassinate him on the day of the induction ceremony. We can just claim it was an accident, an act of treason committed by a person who hates royalty." He said.

Bartley nodded. "Yes, your highness.."

* * *

C.C. was lounging on Lelouch's bed eating pizza, and talking to Marianne.

She sat up suddenly. "What's that? You say Lelouch's life is in danger? From his own brother? Well, I'd better warn the boys. Just when is it going to take place? You say it might be today or tomorrow? I'll have to check the computer and see. Edward can probably help, as well."

C.C. took a bite of the first piece of pizza out of the second box, and spat it out. " Lelouch bought me a disgusting kind. I'll have to make him buy me two more pizzas."

* * *

After school, Jeremiah was waiting for Lelouch in his limo. He bowed politely as soon as he saw his prince come marching up to him.

"Do you know where the Stadtfeld's house is, Gottwald?"

"The Earl's family? Yes, I do! Are you going out with the Earl's daughter, your highness?" Jeremiah questioned.

Lelouch turned red. "It's not like that. I mean, we were-"

"Spare me the details. I'll look for the address, your highness." Jeremiah said, shaking his head.

_Time for me to get the information out of Kallen whether she likes it or not!_

* * *

Once they got to the house, Lelouch and Jeremiah got out and rang the doorbell.

A hideous woman opened the door. "Yes?"

She studied them briefly, then said, "You're Jeremiah Gottwald! Who's this boy here? Some boyfriend of Kallen's? She certainly chooses ugly ones."

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed in anger. "This is Prince Lelouch! You are addressing royalty!" he said sharply. "Watch what you say to the prince!"

"Oh! I didn't even know that whelp was still alive. You certainly are attractive, being a commoner and all." She said in mock kindness.

"Exucse me, is Kallen here?" he said, ignoring her snide comments. He'd had to do that all his life around royalty.

"My stepdaughter? Yes, _she's _here." She said, in disgust.

"Wait for me, Jeremiah. I have to go see Kallen." he said, and went up the stairs to her room.

He peered into her keyhole, and was shocked by what he saw.

(A/N: He did NOT see her naked!)

He saw Kallen lifting weights, and doing pushups, while muttering to herself, "Damn Britannians! I hate them all, except for Lelouch, but..."

He swung the door open at that point, startling Kallen.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Huh. I never knew you were this physical. Your arms are pretty buff, unlike what they are at school. Tell me, is there more to you than meets the eye?" he asked.

"N-no. What are you talking about?" she said, backing away, but her leg knocked a board loose in the floor.

Lelouch reached into the hole, and pulled out a gun and some ammo. "Are you a terrorist?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah. But why does that matter to you? A Britannian like you wouldn't understand. You're just a filthy prince." She said, perplexed.

"Tell me this. Who told you to steal that container?" Lelouch said, his geass activating at that point.

Kallen stiffened, "The reports say it was from Prince Clovis. Apparently, if what I heard is correct, he declared that anyone who got the container and stole whatever what was inside it faces assassination."

"Who's your leader?" Lelouch asked.

"Kaname Ohgi." she said, in that dead tone.

"I know enough now." he said, releasing her from the Geass.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she said.

_So, it causes memory loss after the command is done._

"Where's your terrorist hideout?' he demanded, his geass flaring again.

"Like I'd tell you! What are you going to do, give me to the Emperor?" She said angrily.

Lelouch stepped back. _It only works once? Damn!_

"What were you going to tell me?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"This." he said, and he leaned in close to Kallen, and placed his lips over hers.

Kallen blushed, and stepped back. "W-What?"

Lelouch whispered into her ear, "I know your true heritage. Your mother is the maid downstairs, right?"

"H-how did you know that?" Kallen said, stunned.

"Because, she looks a lot like you. I think I might be able to help you, because, you see...I have the same plan in mind." He said.

"What plan?" Kallen asked.

"The **destruction of Britannia,** of course!" he said grandly.

"What would a prince like you know?" Kallen muttered scornfully.

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons to be mistreated by Britannia. You see, I'm half-commoner, so I can NEVER hope to inherit the throne." Lelouch said.

"So, you have enemies inside nobility? I figured as much. Nobles don't play fair." She stated.

"Indeed. I received a lot of mistreatment from nobles when I was younger, and I can expect that they will treat me the same way today. Do you think you and your friends can help me?" he asked.

Kallen nodded, and asked, "What do you think you can do?"

"How about unifying Japan?" he suggested.

"You talk big. But I'll accept your proposition, just as long as you keep your end of the bargain." she said.

"I can't be seen as an enemy to Britannia, so I'll be going as a person named Zero. I'll be dressed in black, and I'll figure out where I want you and your buddies to meet me. See you later." Lelouch said, striding out her door.

"Lelouch is so mysterious. After the way he kissed me and...," her cheeks flushed red, and she picked up a bookend and hurled it at the door. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE KISSED ME! DAMN BRITANNIAN!"

* * *

The next day, Ed was snoring. "No, Rose, please..." He muttered, obviously having a good dream about her.

He suddenly awoke to find the apartment empty.

"Nunnally? Lelouch?" Ed asked.

"He's at a meeting today, so Lelouch is off from school. Nunnally's at school." A cold voice stated.

"C.C.?" Ed said, turning around and seeing the green-haired girl eating a slice of pizza while watching him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes. I am living here for the time being. Do you have a problem with that, Edward? Seeing as you don't really live here, either?" C.C. said coldly.

"Yeah. I don't have any problem with that." he said nervously.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your classes? You did oversleep." C.C. stated.

"Yeah, but since I'm acing all of them, I see no need to attend. Besides, I have research to do on a certain thing." Ed said. There was an enigmatic look in his eyes.

"Research?" C.C. said, looking curious.

"About the Philosopher's Stone." Ed stated.

"You want to become immortal? It's not fun. You never age or die."

"Not for that! I need it to return my arm and leg to normal, since Al is already back-"

"The homunculi? Are they your enemies, Edward?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. I need to know some things about the Shinjuku massacre." Ed walked over to Lelouch's computer and turned it on. "The things they've made in Britannia. Let's see..here's a website that news...what?" his eyes widened as he read something on the computer screen.

"Oh no."

"What?" C.C. said.

Ed's face turned pale. "Lelouch is going to be killed by Clovis. At the induction ceremony, and Clovis will make it look like an accident."

C.C. said, "I know. I used the computer earlier today."

"We have to stop him!"


	6. Chapter 6 Death Of Clovis

_A/N:We're finally here! _

Chapter 6:The Ceremony

As Lelouch stood on the podium, Jeremiah said to him, "We're so glad to have you back, your highness!"

"We're ever so happy." Villetta said warmly.

Only Villetta knew what Clovis was planning.

_Sorry, your highness, but a commoner can NEVER hope to inherit the throne! _

Jeremiah, however, had no idea.

Euphie was watching. "Oh, this is such a miracle! I'm so glad Lelouch is alive!"

Cornelia could hardly believe her eyes.

That boy...no _**man **_looked like Lelouch.

"He's grown up a lot. That really is him." she muttered.

Lelouch stared out at the audience, and gulped. _Thanks to you, Ed, I'm stuck here again. He's probably still asleep. _

"Would his highness Prince Lelouch start to speak?" Odysseus asked politely.

"See that boy? That's Prince Lelouch. Your job is to fire a gun at him and kill him, but you have to make it look like an accident. You make it echo!" Bartley said forcefully.

The soon-to-be killer smirked. "I understand."

"I am very pleased to be here among all the people of my kingdom. I owe it all to Villetta Nu, one of my brother Clovis's soldiers. Give a warm welcome to her!" Lelouch said cordially.

"It was nothing."

"Brother." Clovis said.

"What is it, Clovis?" Lelouch asked.

"You're missing something from your uniform. A button, I think. I'll try and find it." he said.

"Button? Where?" Lelouch said, glancing around.

The assassin readied his gun.

Ed and C.C. were running as fast as they could.

"Well, you're certainly faster than Lelouch." C.C. remarked tonelessly.

"I've had plenty of practice. Anyway, we've gotta hurry and save Lelouch!" Ed said.

"Something in your eyes tells me you've lost someone precious; am I right?" C.C. asked.

"How did you know?" Ed asked curiously.

"I've formed contracts with so many people, I find them easy to read." C.C. explained curtly.

"Let's hurry on." Ed clapped his hands to the ground, and a motorcycle appeared.

They hopped on, and sped off.

They got closer and closer, until they could almost touch it.

Ed's eyes narrowed as he saw the crowd.

He spotted Lelouch in a fancy uniform of some sort.

Behind him, in the shadows, was a person with a gun.

"LELOUCH!" Ed screamed, desperately hoping he would hear him.

He didn't.

Ed transmuted his automail arm into a knife, poised himself into a somersault, and jumped in the air, landing right in front of the stunned audience, on the podium.

The gun fired.

Ed was there in a second, and his automail deflected the bullet, which snapped in half.

"Edward? What the heck is going on?" Lelouch asked.

Backstage, Clovis got mad. "You fool! I thought I told that damn assassin to fire correctly!"

"Ed? What's-"

"Someone's trying to kill you! An assassin! Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" Ed whispered, darting backstage.

Lelouch shrugged, and turned his attention to the crowd. "Nothing's wrong. It seems that someone had an accident with some pretzels."

The crowd laughed.

Backstage, the assassin was fiddling around with his gun. "Damn that punk! He's such a little runt!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" Ed cried.

"Who the hell are you?" Bartley demanded.

"You don't need to know. And you..." he pointed a finger at Clovis..."How dare you treat your brother like this! I'm going to tell Lelouch where you are! But first..."

He transmuted a cage and put it over both Bartley and the assassin.

He cut the gun in half.

"Wait! Just who are you?" Clovis cried.

"Edward Elric, an alchemist. You'd better remember that." he cried, running off.

"And, since his majesty hasn't been able to grace us with his presence, my brother Schneizel will do the ceremony!" Lelouch said.

"Thank you. When we "lost" the Eleventh Prince and Princess nearly a decade ago, we were terribly saddened. Especially Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia, Clovis, and myself. But, everyone in our family is happy to welcome them back." he said, casting a glance at Carline, Cassius, and Guinevere, who didn't look the slightest bit happy.

Lelouch stared over at Cassius, _You better stay away from Nunnally! _

"Calm down, Lelouch. He's away from you." Schneizel said.

"But he'll be in my face after the ceremony." Lelouch said coldly.

"You'll be fine. Please welcome Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia back into the Empire!" Schneizel cried like a magician.

"Where's the princess?" Someone in the audience asked.

"She's at school." Lelouch said.

"It was Clovis!" Ed told Lelouch.

"WHAT? THAT SICK BASTARD?" Lelouch cried.

"Can you excuse us for a second, Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked, and Jeremiah nodded.

"I thought he liked me." Lelouch said in disbelief.

"Apparently not." Ed stated.

Clovis shivered. "That Edward is frightening."

Out of nowhere, he heard light footsteps, and Lelouch came into view.

"Oh, Lelouch! I'm saved!" Clovis cried.

He then noticed Lelouch's cold expression, and saw Lelouch pull something shiny from his pocket. A bullet. He then inserted it into something. It was a gun.

"Lelouch, what madness is this? You can't be! I'm innocent!" Clovis cried.

"I thought you wanted me back, Clovis." he said in an eerily dead tone.

"I thought you wanted us back in the family. You were apparently so "happy" when Villetta told you."

"Of course I was." Clovis said.

"Then, why did you order me...TO BE MURDERED?" Lelouch screamed.

Clovis flinched. He'd never seen a look that fierce on Lelouch's face before. It reminded him of their father.

"So, what's this about? Is it because I'm in the way to the throne? Is it because I'm a commoner? Is it because I learned too much about C.C. and the geass? Or, is it simply because you're one of the many nobles who want to get me killed. Surely, you're in league with _them." _he spat venomously.

"Lelouch, I don't think-"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch cried, making Ed jump.

"Don't you understand, Ed? He's one of the ones who stood by, and let my mother get killed!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Clovis cried in despair.

"THEN, WHO WAS IT?" Lelouch cried, his geass activating.

Clovis stiffened. "Father might know. And, the one who sounds like a child."

"I know enough now." Lelouch said.

The geass faded from Clovis's eyes.

Lelouch pointed the gun at Clovis.

"He has no choice. You're a disgrace to brothers! Even though you seem to be a good brother. The most depraved thing a brother can do...is to kill or threaten to kill his own sibling! That's just despicable. You're not even worth being called a real brother!" Ed said.

"Well, enough talk. Goodbye, Clovis." he said.

"Lelouch, this is a joke, right?" Clovis said.

"No, this isn't. You ordered my death, and for that, goodbye!"

BAM!

Clovis fell over, dead.

A/N: Long chappie!

I had a longer chappie planned, but I don't wanna make this longer than it has to be. Review, please. I'd love to see this story get over 50+ reviews, or be in an archive. Therefore, I'll work hard.


	7. Chapter 7 Zero

**Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 7:Zero**

Lelouch stared emotionlessly at the body of Clovis.

Ed stared, wide-eyed. "I hate bodies..."

Lelouch stared at Ed in confusion. "Ed? Ed, are you okay?"

Ed stared at the corpse, and said nothing. "Mom...mom..."

Lelouch's eyes widened in alarm. "E-Ed! Snap out of it! What the hell are you talking about? Your mother is dead!"

"Sorry, mom...I'm so sorry..." Ed rambled on, his face frozen in fear.

Lelouch started to shake Ed. "Edward! You're fine!"

But Ed wouldn't stop.

_How do I make him go back to normal? Hmm...Oh, I know. _

A smirk came on Lelouch's lips.

"Where's Ed? I can't see you because you're such a small midget!"

Instantly, a vein on Ed's head pulsed.

"You need to drink your milk, because you're so small, you make Rivalz seem like a giant! Pipsqueak!" Lelouch taunted, and more veins popped out on Ed's head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO'S SMALLER THAN A PEAPOD!"

Lelouch flinched. "You're back, Ed. Why did you do that?"

Ed stared, confused. "What?"

"Never mind. Besides, we need to get this gun out of here. If only I could make a copy that didn't have my fingerprints on it..."

Ed said, "You don't need to worry!" He clapped his hands, and the same gun appeared, only Ed placed Clovis's hands around the gun.

"You're an alchemist, right? That's good. Now, let's get out of-" Lelouch stated, but was cut off.

"Your highness, what are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood, Prince Lelouch? Did they try to kill you?" Bartley cried.

He then spotted Clovis's corpse. "Who killed him? Was it you?" He cried, pointing at Ed.

"I order you to forget that you saw us here, and you'll hold the gun, and be the killer." Lelouch said, his geass activating.

"Yes, sir!" Bartley said in a dead tone.

"Let's go!" Ed cried, transmuting a set of stairs, and they fled.

The next day, Ed and Lelouch both slept in.

"So, Lelouch, what did you go see Kallen for?" Ed asked curiously, drinking a glass of water at the table, while Lelouch cut up Nunnally's sausage for her.

"Oh. We reaffirmed our relationship." Lelouch said dismissively.

"How did you do that, Lelouch? Did you kiss her?" Nunnally said sweetly.

Lelouch turned red. "It's not like that..."

There was a knock on their door, and when they opened it, they saw Euphie standing there, looking a little excited.

"Hey, Euphie." Lelouch greeted.

"Hello, Brother. Someone is here to see you." Euphie said, beckoning to a certain orangette.

"Hi, Lulu. How are you?" Shirley said, looking him in the eyes for once.

"Fine."

"But, she didn't come to see you, Brother. She came to see Edward." Euphie blurted, causing Ed to spit his water out.

"Wait...what?" Ed cried, staring at Euphemia in shock.

Shirley stared at the ground. "Ummm...Edward...would you...um...like to see..." her cheeks flushed.

"What do you mean? A date! Sure!" Ed said, smirking.

Shriley turned cherry-red. "That's not what I meant..."

"Well, what was it, then?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come on a trip to a fancy hotel in a few days. It's a school field trip." Shirley said.

"Sure." Ed said.

"OKAY! I'LL...SEE...YOU...LATER!" Shirley cried desperately, running out of the room.

"Does Shirley like Ed?" Nunnally asked.

"No! We're just friends!" Ed reassured her.

**Although she is kinda...cute. **

**SHUT UP, INNER CONSCIENCE!**

"Huh. Anyway, I have an appointment." Lelouch said, leaving.

"Wait!" Ed cried.

"I'd like it if you stayed, Edward. I could learn more about you." Euphemia said sweetly.

"S-Sure. I need to get dressed for a second!" Ed said, feigning an excuse, and rushed in the bedroom, and shut the door.

"Hey, C.C. Do you know where Lelouch is going?"

The green-haired witch opened her eyes. "He said he's going to meet Kallen and her terrorist friends. Thinking about joining. Now, order me pizza."

"Okay." Ed said, stepping out and shutting the door.

"Who were talking to, Edward?" Euphemia asked.

"Oh, that's just Miss C.C. She's Lelouch's friend." Nunnally told Euphie.

"Oh. I forgot to say this, but Sister is coming over later. To see you guys. She said to tell the boy who saved Lelouch that she's grateful to you, and might repay you sometime. They don't know what to do with Brother yet, though." Euphie stated.

"Oh. That's nice." Ed said. _What am I going to do in the meantime?_

_Oh. I could..._

"Euphie? Can you take me to Aries Villa on a train?" Ed asked suddenly.

Euphie looked startled. 'Sure."

"So, little "Lulu" is here again." Cassius said mockingly.

"He's still a pathetic sissy." Carline said.

'He might be stronger now, Carline. He's raised Nunnally all by himself." Schneizel scolded.

"What do you mean, Carl? Just because they're alive, gives you no right to complain about them! They're our siblings!" Cornelia cried, storming out of the room in anger.

"She dotes too much. First, over "Euphie", who is disgusting, now Nunnally and Lelouch." Cassius spat.

"You're right, brother. Let's see how much stronger that weakling is." Carline sneered, referring to Nunnally.

"She's of no use, that's for shore. She's a gimp who's blind. What use does Father have for her?" Guinevere remarked scathingly.

"Guinevere, I won't allow you to talk like that about Nunnally!" Odysseus cried.

Meanwhile, Lelouch got on the train in his costume.

**Just you wait, Father! I'll beat you at your own game.**

He took out his communicator. "Are you here yet?" He asked.

"Coming, Lelouch." Kallen answered.

"None of you will remember this. Do everything I say." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The passengers cried.

A few minutes later, Kallen and her group appeared.

"Who are you?" Kallen said, in a dramatic fashion.

"I am...Zero!" Lelouch declared, flapping his cape out.

There was silence.

Ohgi said, "Are you a Batman wannabe?"

Zero cried, "Shut up!"

"Are you flamboyant, or just gay?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not gay, slave! And even if I were, who cares? I'm here to tell you that I can help you defeat Britannia!" Lelouch cried dramatically.

"Big talk, but are you sure you can back it up?" Ohgi said warily.

"I have a person inside Britannia. He can help you defeat them." Zero said.

"And, who would that be?" Kallen declared, pretending to be clueless.

"Why, none other than the prince Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Zero cried.

"What about him? He has loyalty to Britannia. There's no way he'd help us!" Ohgi said in disgust.

"Oh, he's helping, all right. He's lending us Knightmares, and he blackmailed a generous nobleman." Zero explained/

"Doshiyou?" Zero said.

"I will show you my power. When the time is necessary, that is. And, when I do, will you let me become your leader?"

"Only if you prove yourself. Why can't we see your face?" Tamaki asked.

"I can't divulge my identity. You'll just have to trust me."

Ed stared at the immense palace. "Is this where Lelouch and Nunnally grew up?"

"Yep! There are lots of families in the Empire! He has lots of siblings, maybe even 50 or 60. The only one that really like him are Sister, Brother Schneizel, Brother Odysseus, Clovis before he died, and me. The rest don't like him." Euphemia explained.

"I'm going to be Sub-Viceroy. Sister is Viceroy. We're not sure what to do with Brother yet." Euphemia stated.

A/N:Next Chapter:The Colonel shows up! FMA crossovers just aren't right without him! Zero debuts!


	8. Chapter 8 The Colonel

**13 reviews! This is the most reviews I've gotten for a story! Keep it up! And for that, I'll keep writing as well as I can! I have a lot of twists for this story. It won't end up like canon! Mao will appear, because I know you guys would like to see him mess with Ed and try to ruin his relationship with Shirley. Ed might get geassed.**

Chapter 8 The Colonel

As Euphie took Ed through the hallway of the Aries Villa, his eyes fell on one picture in particular: a picture of a woman with dark hair, and eyes that resembled Lelouch's. She seemed so life-like...

Ed tore his eyes from the portrait, (although it was hard to do so) and inquired, "Who is this?"

"It's Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, Lady Marianne." Euphemia said nostalgically.

"What was she like?" Ed asked Euphie.

"She was the most kind woman around. Does it remind you of your mom? Are you going to call her on the phone?" Euphie asked innocently.

"Maybe I can visit her grave." Ed said quietly, staring at the ground.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"That's all right." Ed reassured her gently. **I can see why Al fell for you. You're so kind and loving. **

His eyes drifted over to another portrait with four children in it. One was a girl with purple hair. The other, pinkette was Euphie, and the other girl had shining lavender eyes and brown hair pulled up in pigtails. The last was a boy with purple eyes.

"Who are those two girls? I know the boy is Lelouch, and the other is you." Ed said.

"That's Cornelia, my sister. And the brunette is Nunnally. That's before she became blind and crippled." Euphie pointed out.

**Lelouch doesn't look as cold emotionally as he does now. **

He saw another portrait, which showed Lelouch's mother with a woman with green hair. "Who's

that?"

"I dunno. That was one of Lady Marianne's friends, I assume." Euphie said vaguely.

_That looks like C.C. _

"Hey, Euphie. Are you going to go on the Kawaguchi trip?" Ed asked.

"Of course. It'll be fun. Everyone's going!" Euphie cried, starry-eyed.

"I mean, I know Lelouch isn't going because he's a prince, and he has important meetings. Kallen's too sick. As for me, I might." Ed lied.

**What has he been up to lately? Joining a terrorist group? That's not like him...I can't geass him...I'll just have to find out sometime...**

"Edward! The train is here!"

Euphemia's voice startled Ed out of his thoughts.

"Huh? I'm coming!" Ed cried, running to catch up with Euphemia.

As they were heading back, Ed sat facing the window.

"What's wrong?" Euphie asked sweetly.

"I have a feeling things are going to go wrong..." he muttered.

The train stopped, and as they got off...

"Well, Edward, I see you're here. How are you liking your time in Japan?" An arrogant voice asked.

Ed knew that voice. "Colonel Bastard! When did you get here?" he screamed, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

Sure enough, there was the Colonel himself, smirking at Ed through his dark...sunglasses?

"When did you get those, Roy? Quit fooling around." Hawkeye said, thrusting them off Roy's face.

"Never mind. Is Alphonse enjoying his time here as well?" Roy asked.

"Alphonse is just fine." Euphemia said, then she looked confused.

"Who is she? Are you picking up girls now?" Roy teased.

"Shut up." Ed said.

"Why'd you come?" Ed asked.

"Well, the woman who's going to be the viceroy has asked us for our assistance. We've decided, Full Metal, that we don't want you going too far, because of the homunculi." Riza stated.

"They're here." Ed said.

Euphemia just looked confused.

Ed just shrugged.

Later that evening...

"So, sister should be here soon." Euphie stated.

Nunnally smiled. "I can't wait to see her again."

Al and Ed just cast anxious glances at each other. They had never met this woman before.

Lelouch was in his room, and all four of them were sitting in the dining room.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Lelouch came out of his room, and opened it. "Yes?"

A woman with purple hair embraced him. "Lelouch! It's so great to see you again! Are you sure you're not anorexic? You're so thin..." Cornelia trailed off, examining him.

Lelouch jumped back. "That's enough! Nunnally, Cornelia is here!" he said.

Cornelia's eyes widened as she took in Nunnally. "Nunnally?"

Nunnally said, "Sister Cornelia?"

Instantly, Cornelia hugged her tightly. Then, her gaze fell upon Ed.

"Thank you for saving my brother. He would've been killed by Bartley. What is your name, young man?" Cornelia asked.

Ed smiled. "Edward. Edward Elric."

Shirley stared out the window. "Wow! This is such a nice view! If only Lulu or Ed was here..." she muttered.

"We're here, Shirley." Nunnally said.

"Of course, Nana! Why aren't they here?" Shirley asked, a small frown on her lips.

Beside her, Euphemia smiled. "Lelouch is a prince, remember? He has important meetings to go to today. And Edward said he had things to do, too."

There was a gasp, then everyone nodded.

"I just can't believe that Lelouch is a prince. Is he going to find a knight soon?" Rivalz asked.

Nunnally nodded. "Maybe Kallen could be his knight."

Everyone laughed except Al.

"She's so weak, she'd faint if she heard that." Euphie said between giggles.

Al smirked. He knew Kallen was not weak, because Ed had told him he'd seen Lelouch sporting punches the size of bruises.

Lelouch wasn't at any meeting. He was really meeting the Black Knights as Zero.

"Kawaguchi hotel has been taken hostage by the Japan Liberation Front. Britannian students have been taken hostage as well." The reporter said, showing pictures of Euphemia, Nunnally, and Shirley.

Lelouch's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Black Knights, it seems like we'll be starting our first mission much _sooner _than expected." He announced.

Shirley, Milly, Nina, Rivalz, and Nunnally all huddled together. Euphie held Nunnally's hand tightly, and Al held her hand as well.

"Lulu...Ed..." Shirley mumbled.

"It'll be fine, Shirley. We need to help Nina." Milly said, her eyes flitting to where the xenophobe sat, terrified out of her wits.

**A/N:Who needs Nina Einstein anyway?**

Nina glanced around fearfully at all the soldiers. "An...Eleven." she muttered.

The Japanese soldier heard her, and whipped around. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? WE'RE JAPANESE!" 

Nina gasped, and backed away.

The soldier glared at Milly and Rivalz, who were holding onto Nina. "YOU NEED TO CORRECT HER!"

"FINE! WE'LL CORRECT HER!" Shirley cried defensively.

"YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME?" The soldier snapped, tugging Shirley up by the lapel, and pointing his gun right at her.

Al glared at the soldier, and slugged him in the face.

Milly gasped when she saw the soldier go down. "Alphonse, what are you doing?" she uttered.

Al realized he was in trouble now, because the soldiers could kill him, since he wasn't in the suit of armor.

Euphie pushed Al down gently, and stood up. "DON'T FIRE!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" The soldiers all screamed.

"I am Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia!" Euphemia stated.

Most of the hostages gasped, taking in the pinkette.

Al sweatdropped.

"I see we have an important hostage. Take her to the general." A soldier barked.

"Hai!" The Japanese soldiers saluted.

The other soldiers raised their guns at Al, and picked him up. "Now, we don't need any more troublemakers, so you will be an example for everyone else! We'll chop off your leg!"

"Put me down!" Al cried, transmuting a stick and hitting him with it.

"That does it! You're going to die!"

Then, a girl in a suit and a mask swung at the soldier, knocking him down.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Al asked.

"We're the Black Knights. And I am their leader, Zero." A modulated voice said, causing all the hostages in the room to turn and see a man in a black and gold suit appear.

"Colonel, what's the situation?" Ed asked.

"Well, it appears that soldiers have been found with their brains blown out. That means Scar is here." Roy said seriously.

Ed's eyes widened in panic. "Scar...?"

A/N:Indeed, I am Scar. Just kidding.

This is a long chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Black Knights

**This chapter will have a few differences from canon. Next chapter is Narita, and Mao! I love how Mao plays with Lelouch's mind. It's going to be fun seeing him with Ed. I need to include C.C. in this chapter as well, because I've been forgetting about including her. Thank you, , and GuardOfFlight. I look forward to seeing more reviews, and maybe I should put this fic in the Code Geass archive again. BTW, I've set up a poll asking who you guys want Ed to end up with. Kallen, C.C, Shirley, Kaguya, or Euphemia? It's an open poll. Long author's note. Anyways, on to the story!**

Chapter 9 Black Knights

All of the hostages stared at this man named Zero. Just who was he?

"Are you here to kill us as well?" Nina demanded, glaring at Zero.

Zero ignored her, and approached one of the Japanese soldiers.

The soldier pointed his gun in a panic at the terrorist. "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot!"

Zero laughed, a creepy laugh, which was echoed from his modulator into a hollow, robotic sound that chilled all the hostages in the room. "No, you won't shoot. I demand you take me to your leader."

There was a pause. Then, the soldier replied, "Yes. You may see General Katase. Escort him to the room!" he demanded to the other soldiers.

"But, we have no idea what his intentions are." One soldier, a young Japanese person protested.

"Just listen to me. You will not harm any of the hostages. Is that understood?" Zero said, facing the soldiers.

"Yes. We understand." They cried.

"Great. Now.." Zero paused, noticing Euphemia and Nunnally.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. What made you decide to get taken to Katase?" He mocked scornfully.

Euphemia glared at Zero. "None of your concern. The hostages were in trouble, and I had to help. Is that so wrong, Zero? Just who are you, anyway?" She inquired.

"In case you didn't know, the one who murdered Clovis was not Bartley. It was I, Zero!" Zero proclaimed, earning a gasp from al the hostages.

"Lies. Bartley confessed." Euphemia refuted his claims.

One of the soldiers gripped Euphemia tighter. "No more chitchat. You have to see the general, your highness. We can use you as a very valuable tool against your sister, and your brother as well."

"Lelouch will get you! And Sister won't let you get away with this!" Euphemia demanded angrily.

"Silence, wench!" The soldier smacked Euphemia in the face.

"Enough. You will not harm her anymore. Now, die." Zero said, and a few seconds later, the soldier pressed his gun to his head, and fired.

Zero stared emotionlessly at the corpse and walked on ahead to the General's office, leaving Euphemia face to face with a dead body.

"You murderer. You don't care about us, don't you?" Al hissed, but Zero was out of sight.

Nunnally shook. "That Zero is scary. But Sister Euphie was so brave."

The other hostages heard her, and stared over at her. "Sister? Are you a princess, too?"

Milly stood in front of her. "No, she isn't at all."

"It's all right, Milly. They can see me. I'm Prince Lelouch's sister, Princess Nunnally." Nunnally said sweetly.

Shirley's hand gripped Nunnally's. "Don't you worry, Nana. Lulu will come, and Ed, too."

"Where is brother?" Al wondered aloud.

"Ah. So, you are Zero. My men were talking about you. What are your intentions? Are you here to harm us? Or, do you hate the filthy Britannian scum that have taken over our native country and reduced it to nothing?" Katase inquired curiously.

"I do hate Britannia. But, I don't like your methods. You're cowards, taking innocent kids hostage. You've proven yourself to be just as bad as our enemy." Zero taunted.

Katase clenched his fists, but suppressed the urge to voice his anger, and continued on calmly. "Zero, surely you understand the feeling we Japanese feel every day. We can't do things that Britannians can do, we can't go walking down the street without people calling us names, and if we gather peacefully, we're killed. Terrorism is our only hope to get Britannia to listen to us. If we threaten their citizens, they will give in." Katase said, hoping to win the masked man over to his side.

"True. But, I don't wish to side with you, nor do I side with Britannia." Zero concluded.

"You fool! If you don't side with me, you're my enemy! Die, Zero!" Katase yelled, drawing a blade and aiming it at Zero.

But, Zero laughed. "I order you...die."

Katase said stiffly. "I understand." Then he fell over dead.

Euphemia walked in, and placed her hand over her mouth. "What? Why did they do this?"

"It was their last hope, Princess Euphemia. By the way, we should get out of here. Your sister has already recieved the news, and this place will be kablooey soon." Zero said, heading out of the room, Euphemia following.

The hostages were all muttering amongst themselves, wondering what arrangements were being made. Were they all going to die?

Then, Zero stepped in. "Greetings. General Katase and his men committed harakiri, and we have won. My men will take you now."

The hostages smiled, and they were all hurried out.

But, Zero wasn't alone.

"What the hell, Zero?"

Zero turned to see a boy in a red jacket. "What do you want?"

"Where's my brother, Al? Did you kill the hostages?" Ed said, glaring at Zero.

"The hostages are all safe, boy. Leave now with me, unless you want to be killed." Zero said dismissively.

Ed clapped his hands, and his automail turned into a knife, which he aimed at Zero. Zero dodged, but the knife cut his cape.

"You have some skills, boy. But, I assure you, your friends are unharmed. Farewell." Zero disappeared.

Ed quickly fled out the building as well, transmuting a ladder.

As Cornelia waited outside the hotel, her thoughts were haywire. "I hope they're all fine."

There was a huge explosion, and the hotel collapsed.

"EUPHEMIA! NUNNALLY! NO!" Cornelia screamed.

Then, Villetta tapped on Cornelia's shoulder, and said, "Look! I see a ferry out there."

Sure enough, a ferry was moving smoothly along the water, and on small life rafts were the hostages. Cornelia could see a pinkette and a girl in a wheelchair beside a man in black.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded.

"Ah. Cornelia li Britannia, it is an honor to meet you. I have brought both your sisters. The rest of the hostages are all safe." Zero declared.

Zero stood up, and his men did the same, and suddenly spotlights shone on the terrorists.

"Who are they?" Villetta asked, in astonishment.

Jeremiah was flabbergasted.

"Greetings, fellow Britannians! Do not be alarmed, I have brought all the hostages, including Princess Euphemia and Princess Nunnally safe and unharmed! The JLF were a cowardly organization, taking innocents hostage and threatening to kill them! I am Zero, the man who killed Clovis! I do not support a slaughtering of the weak! Where the weak are, take support in us, for we are on your side. Those with power, fear us! Feel free to rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights!" Zero announced dramatically.

Euphemia got off the raft, and the Student Council followed her, and Al pushed Nunnally.

"Where is my brother?"

"Where is my brother?"

Euphemia and Al stared at each other, then burst into laughing. "Just wondering, Alphonse!"

"Where is brother, though?" Al asked.

"Right here, Al." A familar voice answered, and Ed approached.

"BROTHER! WHERE WERE YOU?" Al asked, hugging his brother.

"Hey, Al, cut that out. You're too old to hug me. You're much heavier than you were when you were 4." Ed protested.

"He was with us, Alphonse." Hawkeye answered, standing beside Roy and Ed, showing the military behind them.

"I should call my dad. He can escort us home, Milly. And you, too, Nunnally." Shirley said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

"We'll go home with our colonel." Al said, causing Ed to flinch.

"After all, you do have a visitor, Ed. She wanted to see you. She's waiting at our temporary headquarters." Roy said.

"Winry?" Ed asked.

"No. It's someone you know very well, though." Roy said, vaguely, turning away.

"By the way, Alphonse, you were quite brave back there. I was wondering, do you think you could become my knight?" Euphemia said, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

Al blushed. "Maybe. I'll have to see what brother says."

"Where is Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, as Shirley's dad drove up.

"Probably out gambling again." Milly stated.

"Probably. Or he might be at home, asleep." Euphie joked.

"I hope we won't wake him up." Nunnally said, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm quite silent." Euphie said, doing a ninja pose.

Nunnally laughed.

"Wait! Colonel, where exactly is Scar? He didn't come here, so where the hell is he?" Ed demanded.

"That's none of your concern, Full Metal. For now, just come with me for now. Your visitor probably doesn't want to wait." Roy said.

When they got to headquarters, a woman at the desk said, "Ah, Full Metal. Your friend is here. Let me call her in."

A few seconds later, she came back to her office, and said, "She's ready now."

"All right." Ed said, but when he came in to where she was, he gasped.

A familiar girl stared at him. "Ed!"

"R-Rose?"


	10. Chapter 10 Narita

**This chapter will mainly be Full Metal Alchemist. **

**Chapter 10 Narita **

"Rose? I thought you were still in Lior!" Ed cried, surprised out of his wits.

"I was. But, I decided to move from Lior to another town, where there wouldn't be so much conflict. Then, I heard that you were somewhere else. The Colonel here let me come see you." Rose explained, smiling at Ed.

Ed flushed.

"So, what have you been doing, Ed?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, I've been in this place called "Area 11" for a little bit. I've been at this strange place called school. And, I have a friend named Lelouch. He's pretty smart." Ed explained as briefly as he could. He figured Rose didn't need to know about Lelouch's identity, his geass, etc. Those were something that Ed would not easily divulge to anyone.

"Interesting. I guess your colonel is going to be pretty busy. I heard them say they're going to meet a "Viceroy" of some sort." Rose said.

"Viceroy?" Ed asked.

"Yes. The 2nd princess of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia. Have you heard of her, Edward?" Rose asked.

**C-Cornelia? She's a **_**viceroy? **_

"Y-Yeah, I've heard of her before. She's pretty well-known, I guess." Ed stuttered.

"Edward, I need you to come with me. We're going to see the Viceroy about Scar. You have to come with us, since we told her about you. We don't go until around 5, so you can spend some more time here." Roy stated officially, getting up and leaving.

"All right. I suppose I'll head back to Lelouch's place. See you, Rose." Ed said, waving his hand at his crush.

"Bye." Rose said.

Divider

Later

"Hey, Lelouch, where have you been lately?" Ed asked.

Lelouch stared at him. "Nowhere. I've just been in some pretty important meetings. Cornelia's going to see me tonight, because they have to decide where they're going to put me for the time being."

"I hope you do well, Lelouch. Of course you will, you're my big brother." Nunnally chirped happily.

"Yeah. Good luck to you, too." Ed said, smiling.

"Hey, Edward, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Lelouch said, beckoning to Ed.

"Sure."

They went into Lelouch's room, and as soon as Lelouch closed the door, he turned to Ed.

"Listen, Edward. I have to tell you something. It's about that terrorist, Zero." Lelouch said.

"What about him?" Ed said.

"Cornelia asked me to start a manhunt for Zero, and find out exactly who this man is. He's wanted for the murder of Clovis. Do you think you could help me?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, this is interesting." C.C. remarked, causing the two of them to stare at her.

"What's interesting?" Lelouch asked.

"You ask him to do this, and you're..." C.C. trailed off.

"What? I can try to help you, Lelouch." Ed lied.

In truth, he was starting to grow quite suspicious of Lelouch.

Lelouch stared, then left the room.

"What did you mean, C.C.?" Ed asked, staring at the green witch.

C.C. shrugged, and simply chomped down her pizza. "I meant that I thought that Lelouch was in support of someone like this Zero man, and now he asks you to help him capture him."

"Oh. Say, C.C. Do you think Lelouch could be Zero?" Ed asked seriously.

"I dunno. All I know is that he's in support of Zero. That's all." C.C. stated.

"Thanks for the info." Ed said. "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's August 12. Why?" C.C. asked tonelessly, not noticing Ed's horrified expression.

"So, _it's _today. That's all I needed to know." Ed said, getting up.

C.C. stared at him, and noticing the pained expression on his face, said, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about." Ed said, smiling a fake smile.

C.C. knew it was fake.

"Okay, then. See you later. You have to go see that military officer again, right?" C.C. stated.

"Yeah. See you later, C.C."

With that, he was gone.

C.C. stared out the window. "What are you hiding, Edward? You are quite interesting. Maybe we have more in common than I thought..."

Divider

"Thank you for coming here, Colonel Roy Mustang." Gilford said politely.

"That's all right. I have Edward here with me as well." Roy stated, pointing to Ed.

"That's him? He's-"

"Don't even go there." Ed said, cutting him off.

"Okay. My lady is in there." Gilford said, guiding him into the Viceroy's office.

Cornelia looked up at them both.

"So, this is the Full Metal Alchemist?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. I am. What did you need to see me for?" Ed asked politely.

"Well, you know how Prince Lelouch has just been put back into royalty, right? I think he needs a knight." Cornelia said.

"A knight?"

"Yes. It's someone who is trained to protect a prince or princess." Cornelia explained.

"So, who do you want to choose?" Ed asked.

"Well, it's quite obvious. You." Cornelia said, causing Ed to jump.

"M-Me? What can I do?" Ed said, very startled at this revelation.

"Well, Edward, you saved Prince Lelouch's life. And, you have completed so many missions as a State Alchemist, and you are quite tough." Riza said.

"What about Kallen?" Ed asked.

"Who's Kallen? Is that one of his girlfriends?" Cornelia inquired.

"Never mind. I guess I accept." Ed said, feeling very awkward. He'd only just met Lelouch, now he was supposed to guard him?

"That's good to hear. Now, about this Scar person..."

Divider

"Zero! We have information about Princess Cornelia!" Ohgi cried, knocking on Zero's door, causing the terrorist to sit up.

"What is it, Ohgi?" Lelouch asked.

"She's going to be at this place called Narita. What do you think we should do, Zero? Should we set up a trap?"

Ohgi would've sworn he'd seen Zero smirk. "Yes. Let's test the Witch of Britannia, shall we?"

Divider

Zero studied the surroundings of his cabin.

"What do you think, Zero?" Kallen asked.

"I think this will be a good place to set up our HQ. Keep watch. Cornelia and her soldiers are due to be here at any time." Zero said.

"All right."

As Lelouch stared out the window, his eyes widened as he saw a certain green-haired girl standing outside.

When he reached her, the first words out of his mouth were, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lelouch? I'm here to protect you, after all. Ed's back at home, watching Nunnally." C.C. replied.

"I don't remember asking you to come here, C.C." Lelouch remarked coldly, but C.C.'s only reaction was to shrug.

"I can do what I please, Lelouch." C.C. answered, causing Lelouch to be even more angry.

"What kind of a name is C.C.?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" C.C. asked sadly.

Lelouch stared, stunned.

"Because it forgot what color it used to be." C.C. remarked.

Lelouch put his Zero mask on, and headed back to prepare for the battle.

Ed sat in Lelouch's apartment, twiddling his fingers.

Suddenly, he noticed a figure out in the rain.

"Shirley?"


	11. Chapter 11 The Other Geass User

Here's the next chappie!

**Chapter 11: The other Geass User**

Ed stared out the window again, unable to believe what he was seeing.

He rubbed his eyes. He wasn't dreaming.

**She's going to catch a cold if she doesn't come in soon!**

He rushed outside in a hurry, and barely remembered to bring the umbrella.

"Shirley, what's the matter?"

When Shirley didn't answer him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Shirley! What on earth is the matter?"

"Ed..did you hear what Zero said in his speech?" she asked, sobbing.

"What exactly did he say?" He asked her.

"He said he believes in protecting the weak, right?" Shirley answered.

Ed thought for a moment. **I do remember Zero saying something like that... **

"I guess he says that. Why?"

"Then...if he really believes that...then...why...did he kill my father?"

Ed gaped. He didn't know how to react to this.

"My dad was at the port for work, and he was killed. Why did he have to be killed? My dad was innocent. Why, Ed?" She cried, falling into his arms.

**Who is this? Is this sobbing, heartbroken girl really Shirley? The Shirley I know is kind, strong, and dependable. Who is this girl?**

Looking at her face, he knew her dad must have been a good person. But he didn't know how to react to this, since his dad had abandoned his family when they needed him most. The closest thing he could feel was when Tucker had turned Nina into a chimera, and killed her.

He smiled gently. "Hey, don't be upset."

"Ed...please...help me. Ed.." Shirley embraced him, and brought herself closer to him. For some reason, he felt like he wanted this. Then, their lips met.

Divider

Later on, all of Ed's classmates went to Shirley's father's funeral.

Shirley was dressed all in black, and was wearing a black bow, which Ed thought, made her seem more attractive. **Since when did I start having these feelings for her?**

Everyone was silent, especially Lelouch, who avoided everyone's eyes.

"Lulu!" Shirley said, approaching Lelouch, but he turned away from her.

**Why is he acting like this?**

"Lelouch! Shirley wants to talk to you! Why are you avoiding her, dammit?" Ed screamed.

Lelouch cast Ed a cold glance. "Just leave me alone, Edward. I'm not int the mood to talk." He then stormed off, leaving behind a stunned Ed.

Al came up to Ed. "What's wrong with Lelouch? He's always cold, but I've never seen him act this cold before."

Ed replied, "I don't know, Al. He's just acting strange."

Little did he or Shirley know that someone was watching them. A Chinese man with white hair grinned as he watched the students below. "Heh heh heh. Seems like Mr. Terrorist has gotten a lot of people upset. And it seems like Mr. Pipsqueak have quite a taste in girls." he glanced at the pineapple-haired hermaphrodite beside him.

Envy smirked. "Yes. That's him, all right. He's been interfering for some time. It's about time we got rid of him."

The white-haired man slid down his visor to reveal a geass crane glowing in either of his eyes. "Don't worry. I can't read his thoughts at this angle, but I will get rid of him. What about Mr. Terrorist?"

"We'll get rid of them both. Let's play a little game, shall we?" Envy said.

Divider

The next morning, when Ed awoke, he found Lelouch was gone again. "Where is he?"

Nunnally said, "I think he had some meetings to attend again."

"Does he even have a knight yet?" Al asked Nunnally.

Ed decided he'd confess right now. "Um...I went to see his sister a few days ago, and she said she might consider me."

Everyone jumped.

"What? You mean to say he would select you? You're too short." C.C. remarked rudely.

A vein pulsed on Ed's forehead, but he decided to ignore her rude remarks. "Why not just choose Kallen?"

"Kallen's too weak." Nunnally answered.

"Actually, she's quite strong. I wonder why they wouldn't select her." Alphonse stated.

"By the way...brother." Al said, a sinister smirk crossing his face.

Ed gulped. He knew when Al talked like this, it was something Ed dreaded.

"Brother, have you decided what girls you like?"

Ed jumped, but C.C. looked interested.

"Do you like Winry?"

"No, we're just friends." Ed said.

"Hawkeye?"

"She's too old for me. Besides, she belongs to the Colonel."

"Sciezska?"

"Eww, no." Ed cried, his face slightly green.

"Claus?"

"That was five years ago!"

"Rose? How'd you meeting with her go?" Al asked.

"Maybe. She's fine." Ed said, flushing.

"How about the girls here, brother?" Al said.

"Nunnally?"

"Nah. Lelouch would never let me." Ed said dismissively.

"Do you like me, Edward?" Nunnally asked sweetly.

"You're sweet, but Lelouch would never let me." Ed said.

"That's okay. Besides, a boy in my class has already asked to go out with me." Nunnally stated.

"Who's that?" C.C. asked.

"His name is Rolo. He's so nice, but he's kinda moody." Nunnally answered, a smile on her face.

**A/N:I do like RoloXNunnally.**

"Milly?"

"Too creepy." Ed shuddered.

"Nina?"

"Too shy."

"Kallen?"

"She's Lelouch's. Besides, she's too rough."

"Euphemia?"

"She's yours, Al." Ed teased.

Al flushed. "She's not!"

"Yes she is. If you two are just friends, why are you two spending so much time together? I think you're starting to fall for her." Ed teased, and Al turned a cherry red.

"WE'RE NOT, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Al screamed.

"Sure, sure. That's what Lelouch and Kallen say."

"Shirley?"

"Well, she did kiss me." Ed said quietly.

"What? She kissed you!" Al cried.

"What brought this on, anyway?" Ed asked curiously.

Al pointed over at C.C.

"Did you have to make him act like this? Did you encourage him?" Ed said, glaring daggers at C.C.

"I didn't encourage him. I was just curious." C.C. remarked calmly.

"Witch." Ed snapped.

C.C. just smirked, and continued to eat her pizza.

"C.C.?"

"What? I don't like her! She's annoying!" Ed snapped.

"I can hear you, you know." C.C. said.

"Maybe it'd be better if you'd just shut up!" Ed cried.

"Why don't _you _shut up, pipsqueak." C.C. remarked coldly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" Ed screamed.

C.C. smirked.

"So she kissed you?" Al asked.

"Yeah, apparently Zero killed her father." Ed remarkd sadly.

"That's who did it? I never liked him." Al said furiously.

Divider

While Lelouch was at the meeting, a certain redhead came up to him.

"So, how's little Lulu?" Cassius mocked.

"And, how's that sissy?" Carline sneered.

Lelouch glared at them. These were the _last _people he wanted to see. "Hello, my dear siblings. I didn't expect to see you here." he said forcefully.

"Still a little thin, aren't you? Maybe mommy should have fattened you up more, eh, shrimp." Cassius mocked.

Meanwhile, a vein on Ed's forehead pulsed. "I think someone said shrimp."

"How do you get this shrimp radar?" Al asked curiously.

"Call it instinct. Maybe someone called Lelouch a shrimp."

"I don't think he is. He's pretty tall." Al said.

"Maybe I imagined it." Ed wondered.

"For your information, Carl, Nunnally is not a sissy." Lelouch spat, glaring at them both.

"What'd you say?" Carline shrieked, a furious look on her face.

"I wish you guys would have stayed dead. Hopefully, you'll be useful to Father. If not, maybe he'll have a change of heart." Cassius taunted, and then walked off.

Carline said, "Don't think you'll go anywhere, because you're not good enough."

Out of nowhere, Jeremiah stepped in. "Were you insulting my prince?"

Carline gasped. "No, nothing of the sort." She then stomped off.

"Is something wrong, your highness? Were your siblings getting on your nerves again?" Jeremiah inquired, noticing how Lelouch was steaming with anger.

"Yes." Lelouch said tightly.

"You have to deal with them, though. Just like I deal with Kewell." Jeremiah stated matter-of-factly.

Divider

As Shirley was walking, a certain white-haired man stopped her. "What would you do if your dear Lulu was Zero? And what would you do if your dear Ed maybe supported him?"

"Who are you?" Shirley demanded, whirling around in alarm.

"Now, now. I just wanted to talk. I am Mao." Mao said.

"Lulu would never be Zero!" Shirley cried defensively.

"Well, haven't you noticed how often he's out?" Mao said manipulatively.

"He's at meetings! He has duties as a prince!" Shirley cried.

"Your little Lulu is not only Zero, but a prince as well? Ha ha ha!" Mao laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Shirley cried.

"Those two things are just so ironic. I think a prince who has loyalty to Britannia would be Zero! You like bad boys, don't you!" Mao taunted.

"He's not Zero, you liar! Lulu would never do that!" Shirley screamed.

"How are you so sure? Don't you think he might not be just attending meetings, and might be out killing people as Zero? Your friend Ed might be Zero, too!" Mao declared.

"Leave me alone, jerk!" Shirley cried, running off.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12 The Limits of Love

**Here's the next chapter, guys!**

Chapter 12 The Limits of Love

Ed just happened to be walking, too, only it was a bit later. Then, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." he said briefly, then getting up to glance at who he had bumped into, and he gasped.

A Chinese man with white hair brushed himself off, and when his gaze met Ed's, he smiled.

"Finally. You're Edward Elric, aren't you? You became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve, you were born and raised in Amestris, and now you go to Ashford Academy in Area 11."

"W-Who the hell are you?" Ed said, stunned.

"I am Mao. I know that you're looking for a girl named Shirley, right?" he provoked, causing Ed to tighten his fist.

**Can he read my mind? Does he possibly have Geass?**

"Well done. You are quite smart. I do have Geass. You must be connected to C.C. in some way." Mao concluded, pushing his visor down to reveal two red Geass cranes in both his eyes.

"Where is Shirley?" Ed asked fearfully, hoping she was safe.

"I only answered her question, just like I will answer your question. Her question is the same as yours...you want to know who Zero is, don't you?" Mao said coolly.

"Yes." Ed said firmly, his fist tightening a bit more.

"What if your friend Lelouch was Zero?" Mao questioned.

"He's not Zero. He's a prince, even if he hates his country, he would still never do such a thing!" Ed said.

"True, it does sound highly irrational. But, when you think about it, isn't that a perfect disguise? A prince of his own country who is loyal to his country in every way, who never seems to be the kind of person who would destroy it? But, he actually desires to see his country burn in flames." Mao stated.

Ed wanted to believe that, but he just...couldn't.

"I saw your little girlfriend today. That's how I knew about her and Lelouch." Mao said, deftly avoiding the one question he knew Ed would want to know.

"Who told you about me? Scar? The homunculi? Who?" Ed demanded, stepping closer to Mao.

"I can't reveal benefactor's names." Mao said.

"You can't? Well, maybe I'll have to make you tell me!" Ed declared, transmuting his arm into a knife and diving at Mao.

"Maybe I've suspected him once or twice, but I don't believe that." Ed stated firmly.

"Why don't you trust that instinct?" Mao said cunningly.

"Because, it's just instinct." Ed said, aiming his automail threateningly at Mao's neck.

"By the way, Ed...your girlfriend is suspecting you, too. She came to me with questions. See you later." Mao said, striding away calmly.

**That bastard! He was trying to provoke me. But, where's Shirley? **

He then started to run.

**The only thing that matters...is finding Shirley. She's my friend. Dammit, you'd better be okay. Oh, that's right. I was supposed to invite her to a weird pool party organized by the Student Council...**

_(A/N:Ed and C.C. is now the official pairing, because Shirley is going to lose her memories.) _

Divider

Meanwhile, Lelouch was drying himself off, and Kallen approached.

He froze for a second, but then he remembered that Kallen knew who he was. _The only thing she doesn't know is about my Geass. And that's probably a good thing._

"Zero-I mean, Lelouch, can I talk to you?" Kallen asked.

"What is it, Kallen?" Lelouch said, making sure no one else was around.

"You say that we fight for justice, right? Shirley's dad died because of us. Is this justice? Taking away Shirley's innocence?" Kallen asked, staring him right in the eyes.

"There will always be innocents killed on the field of battle, Kallen. You never came here _not _knowing that." Lelouch replied.

"I don't know if I should stick around anymore." Kallen said, hesitating.

"You never came here blindly, Kallen. You came of your own free will. And, I didn't hide my identity from you, either. That would have been blind obedience. You're free to leave if you wish." Lelouch said sadly.

"Thank you, Lelouch. I'll always stick by your side." Kallen said, smiling.

Divider

"Um...Madam President? Are you sure that this kind of outfit is all right?" Euphie asked, pointing to the swimsuit she was wearing, which had a slightly revealing top, and had a bunch of pink cats on the suit.

Milly smirked devilishly at the sight. "Yes. That's _exactly _what I wanted."

"I hope this party will work." Nina whispered, staring at the pinkette in fascination.

"Are you sure we can drag everyone in here?" Al questioned, staring at his own strange pair of swimming trunks, which had teddy bears on them.

"Don't worry, Alphonse! Lelouch and Shirley are sure to come here hand in hand when they see this!" Rivalz declared.

"Speaking of which, I don't really think Shirley is infatuated with Lelouch anymore, Madam President." Euphie countered.

"Then who is she interested in?" Milly asked, suddenly eager to hear this bit of juicy gossip.

"I think she's interested in Brother." Al stated.

Everyone jumped back.

Nina fell over, and landed in the pool.

Nunnally smiled. "Nina got a little startled, Milly."

Milly smiled. Then, another creepy smirk came onto her face, as she watched Al and Euphie talk to one another.

"Say, Euphemia, how would you like to dress in my swimsuit, just for Alphonse?" Milly said, pointing at her questionably revealing outfit, which revealed more than what was necessary.

Euphemia jumped. Her face turned a bright cherry red. "N-N-No. I'm quite fine in this one."

Al got a nosebleed, and ran over to the tissue box.

Divider

Meanwhile,a fat man and a small child watched as an orangette paused near a port, then shook her head.

"Is that our target?" Wrath asked excitedly.

"No, you fools. Our real target is Zero." Envy said, pointing to a wanted poster of the masked man.

"Who is he?" Gluttony said, drooling.

"We don't know. But, how about we use this girl as bait? I see a good person to impersonate." Envy said, spotting a familiar dark-skinned woman walking up to where Shirley was standing.

Wrath quickly captured Villetta, and Villetta met her end at Gluttony's tongue, but not before Envy memorized her features, and transformed.

"How do I sound?" Envy said, again sounding exactly like Villetta.

"Wonderful! If only Lust was here to see!" Gluttony said, clapping.

Envy then provoked the girl into shooting him.

Divider

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch stirred, his head bleeding a little.

_C.C.?_

"What are you doing here?" he uttered, pointing at the offending greenette.

"I think we're being followed. I saw some weird people, and I think someone saw your face." C.C. remarked, handing him a picture of him and Shirley.

"Shirley? Is she involved? Did she see my face?" Lelouch demanded.

"I don't know." C.C, stated.


	13. Chapter 13 Desperation

**Sorry for taking so long, folks!**

**Chapter 13 Desperation**

Shirley ran as fast as she could.

Thoughts were racing through her head at a million miles an hour.

**How could Lulu be Zero? It's just not true...but I saw it with my own two eyes. That Mao guy was right. What about Ed? Could he really support Zero?**

She stopped, unable to run any further. She fell to her knees, panting.

"Well, I see you've made a startling discovery. Am I right, Shirley?" A familiar voice jeered.

Shirley looked up to see Mao. "You were right! Lulu is Zero!"

"Of course I was! What about your dear Edward? What if he's cruel, too? And you let him kiss you." Mao taunted, watching to see her reaction.

"Ed isn't like that! I-I-t's not like that at all!" Shirley screeched, down on her knees again, clutching her head.

"You're such a cunning woman. You knew there were other people in love with Ed, but you stood by his side." Mao taunted.

"N-N-No, stop it!"

"Don't you think Lelouch should die? He did kill your father, after all..."Mao purred, knowing he was using her very well.

"I don't know..." Shirley mumbled, having an emotional train wreck now.

"Remember, you shot someone. You're a murderer just like Zero." Mao stated, causing Shirley to wince.

"That's my girl. Now, are you going to correct your sin?" Mao said, handing Shirley a gun.

Divider

"Where is she?" Lelouch cried, running back to Ashford.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure.

"Ed! Have you seen Shirley?" Lelouch yelled.

Ed turned and raced toward Lelouch, panting.

"Shirley was taken by a man named Mao."

Lelouch gasped. "Shirley? If that's so, then she's in trouble."

"I ran into that creep earlier. He told me you were Zero, but that isn't true, is it?" Ed asked, gazing into Lelouch's eyes.

Lelouch stood, frozen for a second.

"No, of course I'm not." he lied.

"He's not Zero, Edward." C.C. replied from behind Lelouch.

Ed gazed at C.C. in suspicion. "How do you know? Where has he been all this time?"

C.C. didn't reply, but Lelouch's phone rang, startling Ed.

"Hello?" Lelouch said, answering it.

"Oh, is this little Lulu? Shirley's with me now." Mao taunted.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch screamed,

Ed snatched the phone from Lelouch and yelled, "Shirley had better be safe, you bastard! Otherwise I'll-"

"Is C.C. there? I know she's there, I can tell." Mao said, ignoring Ed's outburst.

C.C. gasped. "Mao?"

_Can he read our thoughts? _

Lelouch thought.

"Right you are, my dear Lulu! I have geass too! You won't be able to find me~" Mao purred, and then the line went off.

C.C. stood there silently.

"Wait a second! You know this...this _psycho_?" Ed fumed, in a complete and total rage.

"It's none of your concern!" C.C. snapped.

Ed punched the wall. "It _is _my concern, now that Shirley's involved!"

"Well, Lelouch, it looks like this is where I leave you." C.C. said, ignoring Ed completely.

Lelouch gaped in total shock. "W-Wait a second, C.C.! What the heck are you saying?"

"You can keep your geass, too. You'll have no one in your way to complete your mission." C.C. stated.

With that said, she left.

"What did she mean by your mission?" Ed asked Lelouch in confusion.

_Damn...why did Ed have to hear that? Now he probably suspects me..._

Lelouch picked up his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Jeremiah? I need you to do something for me. A friend of mine is in trouble. Can you try and use the military to find her?" Lelouch said, apparently speaking to his knight.

"Yes, your highness." Jeremiah replied firmly.

"Guess there's one good thing about me revealing you. Right, Your Highness?" Ed said sarcastically.

Lelouch glared at Ed. "Shut up. Now is _not _the time to make jokes."

Divider

"I wonder where brother is." Al said, looking worried.

"I wonder where Lelouch is." Euphemia said, looking concerned as well.

The two of them stared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to repeat you, Alphonse! It's just..." Euphemia said, clutching her stomach.

"I know you didn't mean it, either.." Al said, also laughing.

A figure suddenly grabbed Euphemia from behind.

"Euphemia, where have you been?" It cried.

"Sister, I'm having fun." Euphemia said, which made Cornelia release her.

"All right. But, where is your brother?" Cornelia asked sternly.

"He's busy." Euphemia said.

"Well, he'd better be back soon." Cornelia said in a worried tone.


	14. Chapter 14 Turning Point

**Hey people! Just a note to all you readers out there, I need to see more reviews! I appreciate all the story alerts, and author alerts, but I need some reviews. Also, expect to see more plot twists as we go along. I know, some of you think it's too much like canon. Well, it may still be that way, but I'm going to change things. Long author's note. **

**Chapter 14 Turning Point **

Roy examined the paperwork in his office with mild interest. It wasn't uncommon to hear news about Zero and his gang of terrorists nowadays. He picked up a paper from a few days ago which had a picture of Zero on it.

"What are they trying to prove, Hawkeye? If they use violence, won't that lead to more destruction?" Roy asked.

The second in command stopped her paperwork, and glanced over at him. "From what I've seen, Britannia seems to be a pretty peaceful country. However, I strongly disagree with calling people "Elevens." Reducing them to numbers is ridiculous." Hawkeye remarked, shaking her head.

"This Zero person is pretty popular, Colonel." Hughes stated, holding up a whole stack of letters written to the Viceroy.

"What are those, Hughes? Are they letters to Zero?" Roy asked, taking a few and examining them.

"Mostly, they're from people who sympathize with the Viceroy. Most of them are against Zero, but a lot more letters are asking the Viceroy to give up Area 11 and make it Japan, or surrender to Zero. I never knew criminals like this could get such huge topics. These TV's and computers have huge fanbases dedicated to Zero." Hughes summed up.

"What is the Viceroy up to?" Fuery asked.

As if to answer his query, Cornelia came running in. For some reason, she looked unusually pale.

"What's wrong, Viceroy? Is it about Zero?" Roy asked.

Cornelia shook her head. "No, it's just that one of my late brother's soldiers has disappeared. The last time someone saw her was near a port of some sort." She said, placing a photo in front of the Colonel's nose.

"Hmm, mysterious disappearances? Sounds like the work of..." Hughes began, but was shushed by Hawkeye.

Cornelia cast a suspicious glance over at them. "Who are the culprits? Is it Zero? Another terrorist group?"

Roy shook his head. "No, the problem is, it's someone a lot more dangerous. They're so dangerous, I can't tell you about them."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed in anger. "I will _not _be left out of important information that would possibly put my country in danger!"

Roy sighed. "It's top secret. You'd have to ask Hughes about that stuff, that's what he specializes in." He said, pointing to the aforementioned man who tried to hide his face.

Cornelia glared at him, then strode over to Hughes.

Hawkeye sent Hughes a glare that read: Don't say too much. One of them could be in here.

Hughes gulped, and nodded.

Divider

Jeremiah was sitting in his office as well.

He flipped open his phone, and checked his messages. _No reply._

"Dammit, Villetta, where are you?" He said aloud.

He was getting very concerned. Sure, Villetta was quite prejudiced. But, she was one of his close colleagues and friends.

Jeremiah was about to put his phone back down when it suddenly rung.

"Yes?"

"Your majesty! We have found the man Prince Lelouch asked you to find! Do you want us to surround the area?" A soldier said over his phone.

"Yes. But, be careful. I heard he has a hostage." Jeremiah stated.

"Wait a second! Isn't that his Highness right now?" The soldier stated, sounding very panicked.

Jeremiah nearly jumped out of his chair. "What? What does he think he's doing?"

Jeremiah started to throw a fit, and the soldier was wise enough to hang up before he could hear all the colorful language coming from the Eleventh Prince's servant.

Divider

Lelouch and Ed both raced with each other.

Ed, of course, was in the lead.

"Wait up, Ed! You forget, I can't run as well as you!" Lelouch uttered, panting.

Ed sweatdropped.

"Well, well, I see you two came! Well done!" Mao cried, clapping his hands loudly.

Lelouch and Ed both glared at him.

"Where is C,C.?" Lelouch hissed.

Mao laughed. "Oh, C.C.? I don't know, I can't read her thoughts like I can of you two."

A worried look came and went on his face.

"And what about Shirley?" Ed growled, his fists tensing.

"She's right over there." Mao said, pointing to where a familiar orangette stood, holding a gun...at the two of them.

"Shirley!" Lelouch cried, and he started to approach, but was startled out of his wits when a gunshot came right at him.

Shirley had fired at him, but he was able to dodge.

"Shirley? What the hell are you doing?" Ed stated, approaching slowly.

"SHUT UP!" Shirley screamed, firing yet again, which Ed blocked with his automail knife.

Once Ed's knife turned back into his right arm, Shirley gaped, and backed away.

"You have metal limbs? What are you, some kind of monster?" Shirley said, shaking in fear.

Ed shook his head desperately. "I-It's not like that!"

"Why won't you shoot them already? And I thought you were going to rid yourself of your sins!" Mao said.

"N-N-No. I can't." Shirley stated, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Aren't you going to be of any use, you little fool?" Mao screamed.

Shirley jumped back, firing again, but it hit Ed's automail arm yet again, and deflected.

Shirley then fell into Ed's arms.

"Shirley? Shirley, you're being used! Snap out of it!" Ed said, trying to revive the poor girl.

Mao just laughed hysterically and shook his head. "You are hilarious, aren't you?"

"It's no use trying to reason with her now. She failed to be of any use..."

Ed's fist tightened. He remembered Tucker's warning after he attempted to turn Nina back to normal..

**"Careful. You'll just do to them what you did to your mother." Tucker said.**

**Ed jumped back. **

**"You promised you'd come play with me..." Nina grunted sadly. **

**End of Flashback.**

_I definitely won't lose Shirley!_

"What can you do, Mr. Alchemist?" Mao said, tauntingly.

"Maybe I can't, but while you're focusing on me, where is Lelouch?" Ed pointed out in his mind.

Lelouch reappeared at that second, with Shirley's gun, and was aiming it at Mao.

"W-W-Where did you go? I thought I could read your mind!" Mao said, in a panicked tone.

Lelouch just smirked. "This is what you get for messing with The Black Prince."

"W-What?"

Mao fled, but Lelouch didn't pursue him. Instead, he turned his gaze to Ed.

"Give me Shirley."Lelouch stated.

"No. She needs to be treated at a hospital." Ed said, shaking his head.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to hand Shirley over to me." Lelouch said, his geass forming in his eye, and it made contact with Ed.

Ed tried hard to suppress this feeling, but he had no choice.

"Sure. Here you go." He said, handing Shirley over. (Against his will of course.)

"Good. Now, you don't need to be controlled anymore." Lelouch stated, and the geass vanished out of Ed's eyes.

"What was I doing? Where's Shirley?" Ed said, dazed.

Divider

Mao ran, noticing he was surrounded.

"C.C., where are you? My dear C.C.? I need to find you..." Mao chanted.

Suddenly, there was silence.

"Huh? Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?" Mao said to himself.

Footsteps came from behind him.

"Are you using alchemy?" A deep voice asked.

"W-W-ho are you?" Mao uttered, backing away.

"I'm here to bestow justice for God." Scar uttered, grabbing Mao, and his world went black.

Divider

Ed ran as fast as he could. The last thing he remembered was Lelouch asking him to give Shirley to him...and.

"Shirley!"

He suddenly found her, lying, unconscious on the ground.

He picked her up and took her back to Ashford.

"She fell?" Milly asked Ed.

Ed nodded. "Yes. I was worried about her safety, so I brought her back here."

There was a moan.

Shirley was stirring.

Ed grasped her hand. "Shirley, are you all right?"

Olive orbs met golden orbs, and blinked. "Shirley is my name, but...who are you?" Shirley asked, confused.

Ed's eyes widened. "Stop joking, Shirley! I'm Edward Elric, your friend from Ashford Academy!"

He cried, trying to tell his struggling mind that she was just kidding.

"I don't remember you being here at all." Shirley said, sitting up.

Milly looked shocked. "Shirley, did you tell Lelouch you liked him? Or, did you tell Ed?"

Shirley looked confused. "Lelouch? Who's that? I certainly don't know anyone by that name. Milly, this boy here is quite strange. He keeps insisting he knows me, yet I've never met him before in my life!"

Ed was stunned. The words echoed in his head, over and over.

_This boy here is quite strange, quite strange, quite strange. Who are you? Who are you? _

Ed's eyes watered, but he wiped them away, and placed his hands over his head.

"Shirley, please believe me. I'm one of your best friends who cares about you. No, I _love _you. Please, Shirley..." Ed said weakly, reaching out for her arm.

SLAP!

Ed stepped back, stunned, at the red mark on his cheek.

"Leave me alone, you stalker! What do you want from me? Just leave me alone, you creep!" Shirley screamed, startling Milly.

"Shirley, he's not a-" Milly said, trying to reassure her, but was startled when Shirley also snapped at her.

"Why are you saying these things? I don't know him, now leave me alone!" Shirley screamed, running off down the hallway, and slamming her dorm door.

Milly stared, completely shocked. "Shirley...Edward, did something happen?"

Ed turned away from her, completely ignoring her, and ran away from her too.

He kept on running, until he'd reached a quiet place.

He sat down, and tears came falling out of his eyes, and he cried furiously.

**Not again, I lost more people precious to me! **


	15. Chapter 15 Comfort

**This will be an interesting chapter. **

Chapter 15 Comfort

C.C. stared at Mao's body for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mao..." She whispered softly.

She reached out with her hands, hoping he would move. He didn't.

A sob escaped her lips. "Mao, why did you have to meet this fate?"

She frowned, touching her forehead, where the "fatal" injury was, but she had recovered from it, of course. She slowly rose from the ground.

Being immortal was never easy. C.C. prefered not to make friends or lovers, because what was the point of having friends if they were all going to die, and she wouldn't?

She wondered where Ed was, all of a sudden.

In her mind, she thought about how Lelouch and Edward were similiar to one another. They were both calm and collected, both were orphans, and both were exceptionally smart, on the level of genius.

But, there were noticeable differences. For one thing, Lelouch was a terrorist, and he would go to any means to achieve his goal, even if it meant staining his hands with blood. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt the weak, like Nunnally.

Which is why C.C. knew that Lelouch never intended to go back to the royal family, but since Ed had spilled his identity to Villetta, (who was now missing), she noted. Above all, she thought Lelouch was quite cold and emotionless. He only seemed to care about Nunnally, Euphie, and Kallen.

She didn't really care about him. Sure, they had a contract, but she thought he seemed too emotionally constipated.

Edward, on the other hand, was quite different. He was a lot more friendly than Lelouch. He talked to everyone, and always smiled. But, there were certain subjects he would fall into silence on if mentioned.

She could see through his facade, and she knew Ed was putting on a mask like Lelouch. She knew Ed seemed to have some sensitive spots, and seemed careless, if not a bit naive at times. Overall, he did seem to care about people.

But, she knew, like Lelouch, Edward's hands had been dirtied with _something, _some kind of sin. She just had no idea what it was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. She remembered how he had immediately changed the subject when she asked him about his mother.

What she deduced was that his mother was dead. She didn't really want to ask, though.

As she was walking, she thought she heard a noise. Almost like...sobbing.

She turned around, and walked noiselessly to find out who was making the noise.

Much to her surprise, she spotted a familiar blond boy, sobbing into the ground.

**Edward?**

The normally strong boy was now down in tears. For some reason, her heart ached to see him like this.

She nudged him. "Hey, Edward, why are you crying?"

At that second, Ed whirled around, and gazed up at her, his golden eyes filled with tears. His face was puffy, and his eyelids were red from crying.

"Whatever's the matter, Edward? You never act like this." C.C. remarked.

"Go away." Ed said coldly, wiping away his tears.

"Tell me what happened." C.C. said, sounding...concerned?

"That psycho Mao...he." Ed began, but trailed off.

"Took Shirley hostage? I know." C.C. replied.

Ed looked at her, then continued. "After that, I took her back to Ashford, and when she awoke, she didn't even recognize me. She accused me of being some sort of pervert, and she slapped me." Ed confessed, pointing to his cheek.

C.C. gaped. _Lelouch, you've made a foolish mistake. Even if you don't know it yet._

As if reading her mind, Ed's eyes narrowed. "Does Lelouch have something to do with this?"

C.C. quickly lied. "No, he doesn't have anything to do with this. He's not Zero."

"Are you sure, C.C.? How do I know you're not lying?" Ed said hardly.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." C.C. said.

"Also, I- never mind." Ed said, turning away from the greenette.

"Edward, you can cry if you want. But, you have to move on. Did you truly love Shirley?" C.C. asked.

"Maybe." Ed said, gazing down at the ground instead of at her.

"Time heals all wounds, Edward. You'll get over this." C.C. reassured him.

"As if." _5 years have flown by, and my heart still hasn't healed from "that."_

"Let's go, Edward. Everyone is probably worried about you." C.C. said.

Ed got up quietly, and walked alongside her.

It was a silent walk at first.

Finally, Ed cleared his throat.

"Hey, C.C.?"

"What is it?" C.C. asked, casting a confused look at him.

"Thank you. You're a good person." Ed said, smiling faintly.

C.C. stared. "I've never been thanked before."

"Well, people should consider that you're a person worth thanking." Ed suggested, causing C.C. to smile a faint smile.

The second Ed stepped into the Ashford Student Council room, everyone looked up at him.

Al rushed over to him. "Brother, where were you? I was so worried!"

Ed smiled, seeing his brother always made him feel better.

"I went somewhere." Ed said, making up an excuse.

Rivalz came over to him. "Hey, Ed, I heard you like Shirley. How is your relationship with her going?"

Ed gazed coldly at him. "Drop it, Rivalz."

Rivalz flinched. "You two have broken up, haven't you? So fast, too-" Rivalz said, but was cut off when Ed tried to grab his shirt.

"Just shut up." Ed remarked coldly, walking away from him.

Milly stared at Ed. **So what I saw Shirley do today was because she broke up with him. It was awfully short, though. **

A certain black-haired prince stepped in the doorway.

His amethyst eyes met Ed's golden ones. "Hey, Ed."

Ed gazed at him, then smiled a little bit.

An orangette came up to Ed. "Hey, aren't you that weirdo from the other day? You're in my class?"

Ed smiled sadly at her. "Yes, I am."

"You're Edward Elric, right? I'm Shirley Fenette." Shirley said.

"Nice to meet you." Ed said, walking away from her, his eyes averted.

_What's with him? He's so cold! _

"Shirley? What was with you and Ed now?" Lelouch asked, coming up to her.

After all, there were two reasons he erased Shirley's memory of him. The first was quite obvious: so she wouldn't know he was Zero, and so she could regain her sanity. The second reason was that so she could be with Ed. He didn't want to be in their way.

"Ed? That cold jerk who just passed by me! I hate him! He claims he knew me!" Shirley said, drawing the attention of everyone else.

Lelouch's eyes widened. _Oh no...could it be...that not only did I erase her memories of me, did I erase her memories of __**Ed, **__too? _

He gazed over at Ed, who looked quite sad, so unlike himself.

"Forgive me, Ed." Lelouch thought to himself.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, and he immediately answered it. "Yes?"

"Lelouch, I'd like to see you right away." Cornelia's voice came over the phone.

"Right now? I'm currently visiting my friends." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, if you don't come over, I'll wring your neck!" Cornelia snapped.

"Okay, Sister. I'm coming." Lelouch said, hanging up his phone.

As he stepped outside, he noticed Ed follow him.

"Why are you following me, Edward?" Lelouch said.

"I just want to know what you're up to. We haven't spent much time together." Ed said, smiling.

"So, the wimp has another shrimp as a friend?" A voice that was all too familiar jeered.

Lelouch turned around to see Cassius and Carline standing, their limo behind them.

"Why are **you **here?" Lelouch spat.

Cassius laughed scornfully. "Oh, dear brother, we just want to see our sister. Isn't that right, Carline?"

Ed scowled at the two of them. "Who the hell are you two?"

Carline looked at him. "Well, aren't you a shrimp?"

Ed's vein popped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

Carline jumped back.

Cassius merely laughed. "Shortie has got some guts here."

Ed then slugged him right in the jaw.

Lelouch grabbed Ed. "Ed, you can't do that!"

"Why not? These two are assholes!" Ed screeched.

As if to prove Lelouch right, Cassius and Carline's guard surrounded them.

"You will not arrest them. You will let us pass." Lelouch said, his geass flaring in his eyes.

The guards stiffened. "Yes, your majesty!"

As the two of them passed by the two teens, Carline gazed at the two boys.

"How did that weakling intimidate them?" She said, in total disbelief.

"Maybe he blackmailed them." Cassius suggested.


	16. Chapter 16 Schneizel

**A/N:Here's the new chappie! Just a heads-up, a character might die soon! It's not Euphie, though. **

**Chapter 16 Schneizel**

"Your siblings are like that?" Ed asked Lelouch in disbelief as they were escorted into the car, Carline and Cassius glaring fiercely at them both.

"Yes, unfortunately. They don't like me because I'm competition, as you can see." Lelouch explained.

Ed made a face. "It must be horrible to have a family like that." he said sympathetically.

Lelouch smiled grimly. "It is, Edward. You might not understand this, because you're a commoner, but my family likes to fight and kill each other in order to get to the throne. Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you a question, Edward."

Lelouch remained silent for a second, then Ed asked, "What is it? I can't read minds, you know."

"Um, how did your mother die?" Lelouch said softly, knowing this was a sensitive topic for Edward.

Ed flinched. "She..." Ed fell silent for a few seconds, then Lelouch watched, knowing he was struggling to get the words out.

"She...fell ill and died, a long time ago." Ed said.

_There's something more to this. He is hiding something. _

That made Lelouch's mind shift back to when, shortly after he had killed Clovis, how Ed had reacted. The look on Ed's face that day told Lelouch that he wanted to puke.

Although, Lelouch had felt that way as well. He was disgusted at Clovis for pretending to welcome him back, then Clovis ordering him to be assassinated because he had discovered too much about Geass. He was also disgusted with himself as well, because he had killed his own brother. When he thought about it, Clovis wasn't that bad compared to some other members of his family, i.e. Cassius and a certain person who must not be named who was currently ruling the throne.

He supposed it was a necessity. His goal did require sacrifices. _After all, I am destroying my own homeland. I have to be ready to do anything, and that means no matter how much blood I get on my hands, no matter how many innocents get caught up in it, I can't let it get to me. Anyone who gets in my way will have to go. _

He thought about that for a second. He definitely would kill Cassius. Although deliberately killing wasn't like him. That man, he knew he would kill him. That had been confirmed the day that his mother had died. That day, everything in the royal family became a poison to him. It was as though he had been caught up in some kind of fantasy, and had been convinced that Britannia was a kind nation, that the other nations who got conquered or relinquished themselves to the Emperor needed to be saved. He was wrong.

When his innocent mindset was shattered, he was faced with the harsh reality that his "lovable" nation was full of power-hungry dictators like that man, who didn't really give a damn about his children, and only lived to watch them fight amongst themselves, and enjoy it like the sadist that he was. Bloodthirsty nobles who conspired against each other and despised the ones who were praised by that man, like his mother, who was just a mere commoner. When he thought about it, as well he also realized that he didn't have many allies.

Many of his siblings despised him, or just plain gave him the cold shoulder. Cornelia could possibly be called an ally, but she wouldn't be supportive at all for his plans as Zero, and as for Schneizel, he wasn't.

_Come to think of that...he probably heard about the news, and I haven't really spoken to him since the ceremony. Maybe he'll be with Cornelia when I get there. I'm not quite sure what to do with him. Euphie doesn't have much political influence, but she is fond of me, which will prove to be an advantage. I would never kill her. The same goes for Nunnally. Even you, Ed...if you get in my way..._

He glanced over at the blond beside him, who was currently deep in thought. He figured it was about Shirley. He spoke then, "Ed, about Shirley's memory loss, if you're suspecting me of using it on her, I did."

Ed's golden eyes widened. "Why?"

"So you could be with her. I know you like her and I didn't want to be in your way, but I guess I screwed up. I never thought she would lose her memories of you as well." Lelouch admitted.

Ed stared. "Really, I thought- WAIT A SECOND, I NEVER SAID I LOVED SHIRLEY!" Ed screamed, a blush quite evident on his cheeks.

"It's quite obvious." Lelouch remarked.

"Right. It's quite obvious that you love Kallen." Ed jested.

Lelouch flushed as well.

Then, the car stopped at the Viceroy's palace, and Lelouch could see an all-too familiar woman with purple hair wearing a very displeased look on her face.

Ed sweatdropped. **It looks like the taskmaster is quite displeased with Lelouch. I wonder why I even suspected him of being Zero. **

As the two of them stepped out, Cornelia stomped up to Lelouch, and grabbed him by his collar.

She eyed Ed. "Nice to see you again, ."

"Lelouch, I _do _have some things to discuss with you." She said sternly.

"W-W-What do you mean, Cornelia? I have no idea what you're getting at." Lelouch stammered, attempting to play dumb.

"I hear you've been slacking off from your chores as an imperial prince, boy! Running off after that dangerous man when he took a hostage is foolish. You could've gotten yourself killed! Not only that, I hear you've been missing for long periods of time, and Mr. Elric told me you've been gambling! So, if you weren't at school and you weren't at meetings, then where were you, Lelouch?" Cornelia bellowed dangerously.

Lelouch gulped. "I was...with my girlfriend." He lied.

Cornelia paused. "You have a girlfriend? Well, where is this girlfriend of yours?"

"She's...not supposed to meet you." Lelouch said.

"Is this girl an Eleven, Lelouch?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes." Lelouch admitted.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, what the hell are you thinking? If someone sees you, you'll damage our reputation!" Cornelia cried.

"Calm down, Viceroy." Ed said.

Cornelia sighed. "Schneizel would like to talk to you. Alone."

_Schneizel? What does he want?_

"By the way, Edward, your boss wants to see Lelouch soon." Cornelia whispered.

"Is it about them?" Ed asked, causing Lelouch to raise an eyebrow.

"No. They're not going to tell him about that. They didn't really tell me that much, either." Cornelia admitted.

Suddenly, a familiar voice intervened. "Sister? Is Lelouch here yet? Oh!" A familiar pinkette stared at him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Euphie asked.

A/N:Long chappie!


	17. Chapter 17 Decisions

**To C., I will continue the EdXShirley. Right now, I'm flirting with EdXC.C., just to see how things work out. Thank you for all the reviews. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 17 Decisions

"I wonder where Madam President is." Nina said to herself as she walked down a hallway, not even noticing a certain orangette staring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, Shirley. What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"Oh, is Lulu here?" Shirley asked, her olive eyes gazing at Nina in anticipation.

"Lelouch? I thought you were with Edward." Nina said.

"That weirdo? The guy barely knows me! Every time I see him, the guy walks away from me." Shirley stated, looking disgusted.

"Oh, did you two break up?" Nina asked.

"I'd like to talk to him, but he doesn't seem to like me." Shirley said.

"Oh, I see." Nina stated. She sighed. Nina thought Shirley had been acting rather strange lately. She knew her classmate quite well, and she knew she had quite a thing for the blond boy. But why she would be acting this way, she didn't know. _It's not really my business. _

Shirley was waiting for Lulu, her crush. Then, she saw him. Her heart started beating.

Then, she noticed he was with another girl. A redhead. Kallen Stadtfeld, in particular. _So, he likes her? _

"So, Lelouch, you have another meeting to go to?" Kallen said, eying his uniform.

"Yeah. My sister, the Viceroy, wants me to go." Lelouch said.

_His sister's the viceroy? _

"Well, I guess you can't slack off from your duties as an imperial prince, right?" Kallen said.

Out of nowhere, Lelouch grabbed Kallen and pulled her closer to him. He started whispering to her.

_Lulu's flirting with her! I guess that means he doesn't like me..._

Then she noticed that weirdo behind Lelouch. The boy who always tagged along with Lelouch. Edward Elric. She was surprised to see how he seemed quite deep in thought, as always.

His gaze drifted over to her. She quickly flinched and moved away from him. He always seemed to get a bad temper whenever she talked to him. She figured he probably didn't like her.

"Hi, Shirley." He said, gazing at her in interest.

"Hi, Edward." She said quickly, and moved away from him, not noticing the hurt look in his eyes as she did so.

She could feel his gaze on her, and was unnerved.

"Hi, Lulu." She said.

Lelouch looked at her briefly, and said, "Hey, Shirley."

Shirley backed up a little bit, and allowed herself to have a better view of Lulu. That way, she could see whether they were really flirting. She backed up a little more, and then her foot touched empty air. She gasped and noticed she was starting to fall!

"Ah!" She cried, prepared to hit the ground, but she didn't feel the ground. Her hand felt...fabric. When her olive orbs opened, she took in a black uniform. _Lulu? _Her cheeks flushed a little.

Whenever she gazed up at "Lulu", however, she was startled to see Edward holding her in his arms. His gloved hands were holding her protectively.

"Are you okay, Shirley?" Ed asked, concern evident in his voice.

Her olive orbs gazed up into his golden orbs, and for a second, she was at a loss for words. Then, she found her voice.

"Let me go!" She cried, in a high voice, her face red.

"Oh? Sure, I can do that. Unless, you want to fall down." Ed said teasingly.

_Jerk! _

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll never let anything happen to you, Shirley." He murmured, so low that she almost didn't catch it.

Rivalz saw and said, "Hey, look at that! Why are you holding your girlfriend like that?"

"SHE JUST FELL, DAMMIT! SHUT UP!" Ed screamed, causing Shirley to cover her ears in shock.

His gaze softened again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shirley."

For some reason, seeing his smiling face made her feel more cheerful.

"Hey, Ed, are you okay?" Lelouch asked, making his way over to the two lovebirds.

"Lulu!" Shirley cried, then upon realizing she was still in Ed's arms, said, "You can put me down, Edward." 

"Oh, okay." Edward said, allowing her to get back on her feet, but never daring to look away from her.

"This is my girlfriend, Kallen." Lelouch said, pointing to a certain redhead.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Shirley uttered, feeling dizzy.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Shirley." Kallen said, offering a weak smile. Although Shirley thought a few seconds ago, Kallen had seemed quite different.

Edward smiled at her, then he thought he felt a sharp glare being directed at him. He turned around, and saw a pair of amber eyes watching him intently.

**C.C.! **

He looked at Lelouch for a few seconds, then noticed Lelouch looking a little...unnerved.

**Kallen must have intimidated him somehow. Figures. **

Ed stifled a snicker, which caused Lelouch to glare at him.

Shirley just looked confused.

"What was the deal with you catching me?" She asked.

"You were going to fall. I had to do something." Ed said quietly.

"Fine." Shirley said, and found herself moving a little closer to Lelouch, but then noticed Kallen staring at her in anger.

She backed away.

Later on, when Lelouch was at the _extremely _boring meeting, he tuned out the boss's annoying talk, and thought about how his meeting with Schneizel had went.

_Flashback _

_"Sit down, Lelouch." Schneizel said stiffly, going to sit behind his desk. _

_Lelouch sat in a chair, gazing at Schneizel in concentration, wondering what this whole discussion was going to be about. _

_"It's great to have you back." Schneizel began, pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face as he did so. _

_"__**As usual, Schneizel. Nothing you ever do is imperfect. Nothing." **__ Lelouch's eyes narrowed._

_Schneizel didn't seem to notice his little brother looking a little upset, and if anything, decided to continue on. "I see your sister was..hounding you again. Am I right?" Schneizel asked._

_Lelouch sweatdropped. "Yes."_

_"That's Cornelia for you. She only does it because she cares. You can always trust her, Lelouch." Schneizel said matter-of-factly. _

_**"No, I can't trust you, Schneizel. I can't trust anyone in this damn family. The second I do, you'll hunt me down and eliminate me. Thanks to you, Ed." **_

_His mind went back to a certain alchemist. _

_"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lelouch asked, focusing on the matters at hand. _

_"Ah, yes. Your reentry into the family has brought up a lot of questions. Our father would like to know where on earth you are in status. As you know, Cornelia is the viceroy, and Euphie is the subviceroy. Recently, we've been considering having a change." Schneizel explained. _

_"A change?" Lelouch asked._

_"Well, Euphie has been insisting on going to school, because she thinks she doesn't really do much as a subviceroy. The media like her, of course, but she doesn't have much in the way of politics. So, we've been considering letting her go to school. As for you, for that matter.." Schneizel said. _

_"What would I like to do?" Lelouch finished the sentence for him. _

_"I know you're going to say you want Nunnally to stay in school. Is that right?" Schneizel asked. _

_"Yes." Lelouch said._

_"You have to decide whether you want to keep on going to school or not. Because, you're not only a Britannian citizen, you're also a prince, Lelouch. Now, to the other matter at hand, you already have a servant, Gottwald. But, you need a knight." Schneizel stated. _

_"A knight?" Lelouch said. _

_"Euphie has chosen one already. Alphonse Elric." Schneizel said. _

_"Alphonse?" Lelouch said, his eyes widening. _

_"Yes. However, you must not choose a number. It must be a Britannian." Schneizel said sternly. _

_"I'm sure there are plenty of numbers who can do just as well as Britannians, brother." Lelouch said, scoffing at his brother's prejudiced notion._

_"Oh, sure. I'm all for that. But, you know how father is. And the other members of the nobility would not be willing to support you." Schneizel said. _

_"I really don't care what they think, brother." Lelouch said firmly, allowing his brother to know he was not his father's puppet. _

_"I know, you never have." Schneizel said, remembering what he had done eight years ago. "Also, I hear you have been missing from meetings lately. What have you been doing, little brother?"_

_Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Why?" _

_"Nothing illegal, I hope?" Schneizel's eyes were on him now, and Lelouch realized he had been caught in a trap. Schneizel was just throwing this statement on him to see his reaction. _

_"Of course not." Lelouch asserted, wanting to shift the topic on to something else. _

_"That's all, little brother. Please, stick to your duties as an imperial prince." Schneizel said._

_End of Flashback_

He thought about what he had told Kallen. He had told her he had thought he was going to arrange something soon with the Black Knights. He had informed her of his situation with choosing a knight, and thought it would be best if she become his knight.

Kallen, however, said she thought it was a foolish idea, because then her identity might be discovered. Lelouch insisted, because anyone else besides Kallen, someone who was loyal to Britannia, might be too insistent on staying by his side, and discover that he was Zero.

Kallen said she would think it over, and she would tell him her decision when she was ready.

No matter what, he would not give in to what his father wanted him to do. Ultimately, he would destroy Britannia, and his nation.


	18. Chapter 18 Shadow

_I couldn't come up with any good titles for the chapter. Sorry for the wait! I am making another plot twist in this one, so just keep your eyes peeled. _

Chapter 18 Shadow

Cornelia sat at her desk, trying to digest all that had been told to her so far. The boy who had saved her brother's life, Edward, was somehow involved with these things called "homunculi." He was an alchemist from a distant country who had come here for some reason.

One thing she didn't particularly like was how Mustang's men wouldn't tell her any more information about these strange creatures. She needed to know as much about them as she could. After all, she was the viceroy, who should protect her country of Britannia against any possible threat.

_Zero is definitely a threat. There's no doubt about that. These "homunculi" may or may not be a threat, depending on who or what they are. Maybe that boy Edward knows more about them. He's friends with Lelouch..._

Lelouch. There was one person she could not read, no matter how hard she tried. Lelouch was very skilled at hiding most of his emotions under that poker face he always wore. He had certainly changed a great deal since eight years ago. Eight years ago, he was a cheerful, happy young boy who had an admirable mother, who she also had looked up to.

Then, when his mother was killed, he changed radically. He didn't smile that often anymore, and he became very distrusting of everyone in his family. She became very concerned about his mental health, but he just seemed to push her away.

She had always thought that he had died. When he was found, she was overjoyed. But, he had changed even more. He just seemed more cold. Nunnally hadn't really changed that much. She was still the innocent child she always had been, aside from being blinded and crippled.

Just then, the door opened, and she glanced up briefly, then gasped. In front of her was Villetta Nu, the missing soldier who had been presumed dead.

"You're alive?" Cornelia asked, slightly surprised.

Villetta smiled. "Yes, Viceroy. I thought I'd come here to report myself." The golden-eyed woman glanced around the room, then her eyes fell on something Hughes had given her.

"What's this?" She asked, curiously.

Cornelia stared. "N-Nothing. Just some files." She stuttered, for some reason feeling a little uneasy around the dark-skinned woman.

Villetta's lip curled for some reason. "Really? Did you happen to meet any..._alchemists, _Viceroy?" She asked curiously, although it sounded slightly sinister.

"How did you know that?" Cornelia asked, shocked that a mere soldier would know such things.

"I've met him before, Viceroy. Now, tell me; was one of them named Mustang? Like Roy Mustang?" Villetta pressed, taking out a gun.

Cornelia's face paled. "Yes. Please, get out of here." Cornelia said, feeling a little more scared now.

Villetta sneered. "Do you happen to know a short kid? Edward Elric?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Cornelia answered.

"Where is he?" Villetta pressed.

"I don't know. Now, get out!" Cornelia said, steeling herself and getting up from her desk.

BANG!

The gunshot echo sounded throughout the room as Cornelia fell to the ground, clutching her wounded shoulder, which was now bleeding.

"Do I have to say it again, or shall _this _do the talking?" Villetta said, smirking evilly.

"You're not Villetta...just who or what are you?" Cornelia said weakly, trying to stand up.

"They call me Envy." Envy said. "Oh, and don't report this to anyone...otherwise, you will face the same fate as the real Villetta. It was nice meeting you." Envy said, leaving the room.

Cornelia staggered to her feet. "I have to contact...Darlton." She said weakly, dialing the number.

There was static on the other end.

She pushed in Gilford's number. The same thing happened.

"Lelouch...help." She groaned, pushing in his number, and it connected.

"Yes?" Lelouch's voice came over the line.

"Lelouch...I need help...I've been shot.." Cornelia uttered, struggling to hold the phone.

"Cornelia? Sister, who shot you? I'm coming over as soon as I can!" Lelouch said, panic evident in his voice.

"Come...soon, Lelouch..Envy..." Cornelia uttered, before her eyelids shut and she passed out.

"CORNELIA? CORNELIA! ANSWER ME! SISTER!" Lelouch's voice screamed over the line.

Lelouch put down the phone, his amethyst orbs filled with terror.

Ed gazed at him inquiringly. "Has something happened to your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, did something bad happen?" Kallen inquired softly.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, she's been shot. She muttered something like envy before she passed out."

"Envy? That bastard?"

Lelouch and Kallen both turned and saw Ed standing there, clenching his fist.

"Oh, hi Edward." Kallen said, becoming meek again.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around much." Ed replied, but a trace of anger still remained evident in his voice.

"Who's Envy?" Lelouch asked.

"Never mind. The Viceroy's been shot, right?" Ed asked.

Kallen nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go, Kallen." Lelouch uttered, putting on his jacket and bringing a suitcase with him.

"Where are you two going?" Ed asked, suspiciously.

"We're going to save my sister." Lelouch replied briefly before exiting the room, Kallen close behind him.

"Wait!" Ed cried, following her.

Lelouch then contacted Jeremiah, and Jeremiah agreed to dispatch some men right away.

"I told him that I'm coming with my girlfriend." Lelouch said, his amethyst orbs glancing at Kallen.

Kallen flushed. **Lelouch...**

"Is sister going to be all right?" Euphie asked, holding Lelouch's hand tightly as she watched Cornelia lying unconscious on a gurney.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch said.

A nurse came running up to them, and bowed. "Prince Lelouch, Princess Euphemia. The Viceroy is alive. But, we're afraid she won't be able to use her left arm anymore." She stated.

"What?" Euphie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was a pretty precise aim, Your Highness. The perpetrator intended to disable her, not kill. But, due to the time between when she contacted you and when we got there, she had already lost a lot of blood, so she may be unconscious for weeks." The nurse explained.

"When will she get treated?" Lelouch asked, his voice low.

"Hopefully soon." Euphemia said.

Her eyes watered up and tears came falling rapidly down her cheeks upon seeing her unconscious sibling. Lelouch held her hand.

"Euphie, I'm still here. So is Nunnally." He whispered.

Euphemia smiled briefly.

"Oh, Princess Euphemia, since the Viceroy is...well...unconscious, do you think you could take over for her as Viceroy until she wakes up?" Gilford asked.

"Huh? I could, but I wouldn't want to." Euphemia said, shaking her head in distaste.

"Your highness, you are one of the only options we have! Prince Clovis is dead, Prince Schneizel is already a chancellor, and Princess Carline refuses! Who else could take such a job?" Gilford cried.

"I could." Lelouch said quietly.

"You? Oh, I forgot about you, your highness. Yes, you are an option. What about Princess Nunnally?" Gilford inquired.

"She can't do paperwork, Sir Gilford. Lelouch and I will try to figure out which of us will take over." Euphemia declared.

Kallen had already slipped away.

Lelouch smiled at her, then glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go somewhere, Euphemia!"

"Wait, Lelouch!" Euphie cried.

"Girlfriend, perhaps?" One of the doctors suggested.

Gilford glared at the man, who backed away.

"So, Lelouch, are we going to get down to business now?" Kallen questioned, having already spiked her hair up.

"Yes." Lelouch said, his voice echoing from inside the Zero mask. "Now, Q-1, we are going to continue our fight to liberate Japan."

"Okay, Zero!" Kallen said, smiling.

Little did he know that a certain blond boy had happened to see Zero.

**Damn murderer. He killed Shirley's father. **

But before Ed could do anything, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, pipsqueak." An unfamilar voice taunted.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed demanded, wrenching himself out of her grip.

He saw Villetta Nu, who then changed into a certain pineapple-headed hermaphrodite.

"_You." _Ed growled menacingly, ripping off his gloves to show his automail underneath.

"Long time no see, Full Metal." Envy hissed.


	19. Chapter 19 Lelouch the Viceroy

**A/N:Hello to all of my loyal readers, I am so glad to say that there are 30 reviews on this story. 30! This is great! I will keep on trying my best, and I hope that you enjoy all of the twists I have planned for later on. This story is going to be around 35 chapters at the most, so enjoy!**

Chapter 19 Lelouch the Viceroy

The room was silent as Kallen and Zero sat, awaiting the arrival of their comrades. They had gotten there a little while ago, but Ohgi and the others were strangely absent.

"Kallen, it's strange that they're not here yet, isn't it?" Zero asked.

Kallen stared at him. "Oh, yes, it is, Lel-I mean, Zero."

"Q1, there could be cameras in here. Be careful." Zero said reproachfully.

"Sorry." Kallen said quietly.

"It's all-"

The sudden ring of the doorbell cut off whatever Zero was going to say next.

"That's probably Ohgi." Zero stated, getting up and answering the door.

Sure enough, Ohgi entered, with Tamaki, Minami, Chiba, and C.C. behind him. Another man entered behind C.C. as well.

"Zero, sorry I'm late." Ohgi said.

Zero then noticed the stranger in the room. "Who is that man, C.C.?" He asked.

The witch replied, "This man is Diethard Reid."

"Retard? What kind of name is that?" Tamaki cried, snickering.

Diethard sent a withering glare his way, and he fell silent.

Zero studied Diethard briefly. "So, Diethard Reid, why do you wish to join the Black Knights?"

"As you can all tell, I am Britannian. But, I despise Britannia. I see Britannia as a pitiful excuse for a nation that seeks to stamp out all other people who are different. Those that comply with their demands become slaves of Britannia who suffer discrimination, while the ones that resist are killed." Diethard explained.

Zero looked slightly impressed. "Well put. What's your _reason _for coming here, Diethard?" He pressed.

"I'm a journalist. I'm here to document you, Zero." Diethard replied.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about, Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"This concerns the viceroy." Zero replied.

"Did you kill her?" Diethard inquired curiously.

Zero's response was a cold, metallic laugh. "No, I would not kill her. Anyway, she has been wounded by an unknown assailant. She is now in the hospital."

"Why does this concern us?" Ohgi asked, looking bewildered.

"The Subviceroy, Princess Euphemia, may take over for her, or else her half-brother. I'm sure some of you have heard of the ceremony a few months ago where the late Clovis tried to kill his younger brother, right?" Zero said.

A few of the people in the room nodded.

"Despicable." Kallen muttered.

"The reason why this matters is because Cornelia is much different than her siblings in dealing with terrorists, so since she is in the hospital, it is time I got in touch with all of you. There is a huge difference between Cornelia and Euphemia. The same goes with Lelouch vi Britannia." Zero explained.

"Who is Lelouch vi Britannia?" Tamaki asked.

Diethard's eyes lit up. "Lelouch vi Britannia? The last time I heard that name was around...eight years ago, I believe."

Ohgi scratched his head. "Well, who is he?" He asked.

"He's the son of the former Empress, Marianne." C.C. remarked.

"Oh! I remember Marianne. I don't remember much about her, though, since I was pretty young then." Ohgi replied.

"The last time I heard about Prince Lelouch was around eight years ago. It occurred shortly after his mother was killed. Prince Lelouch confronted the Emperor about the incident...alone." Diethard said, causing a chorus of gasps in the room.

"That has to take guts. How old was he, anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"He was around nine years old, I believe. Anyway, he confronted his father about the matter, but his father refused to tell him anything. Apparently, he proclaimed he would renounce his claim to the throne, and as a result he and his younger sister were sent here to Japan as political hostages. Then Britannia invaded Japan, and after that they were declared dead." Diethard finished.

Kallen gasped. "That's just horrible. Britannia is truly horrid."

"Indeed, Kallen. Diethard, your information is correct. But, Lelouch vi Britannia has been found alive again by the late Clovis. He is being considered for taking over the job as Viceroy. Let me tell you the differences between these two. First,-"

Diethard cut him off. "According to what I've heard, Princess Euphemia seems to be quite unlike her sister."

"That's true. She is naive and idealistic. She also hates violence and respects all people. She doesn't have a strong will, though, so she would easily succumb to our demands as long as we don't hurt anyone." Zero replied.

"And what of Prince Lelouch?" Tamaki inquired.

"When I met with Empress Marianne, I remember seeing her young son Lelouch play chess against one of his older siblings. He was very cunning in chess. Even at a young age, he was able to think through his moves before he did them, and defeated his older siblings. He must be a good strategist." Diethard said.

"He might be a threat. We shall have to keep our eyes on them. So, my Black Knights, this is what I would like you to do for the time being..."

"Hello, Full Metal pipsqueak." Envy stated coldly.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ed demanded.

"Checking up on you. I didn't mean to hurt the viceroy that bad, you know." Envy purred sadistically.

"YOU! YOU DID THAT!" Ed cried, transmuting his automail and punching Envy in the nose.

"Nobody hits me in the face and lives." He hissed, wiping the blood oozing out of his nose in disgust.

Ed tried to hit him again, but he kept on dodging every blow he threw at him. Envy finally grabbed Ed and slammed him into the wall, then picked him up by the lapels.

"Do you know how to kill one of us, brat?" Envy asked.

**Of course I do. Greed told me as he lay dying. **

"What if I do?" He said coldly.

Envy laughed. "You've certainly become entertaining. But, your life is about to end."

Then, everything froze. Envy stopped moving, and so did Ed.

Then, Ed heard a voice, and just like that, he was unfrozen.

"You will stop that, you pineapple-headed hermaphrodite. Otherwise, I might have to kill you." A new voice said, though it sounded male.

Envy struggled to move, but he couldn't. "D-Dammit."

Ed looked up, and found himself looking at a boy with brown hair and fuchsia eyes. The boy had a red sigil in his left eye, just like Lelouch and Mao. **G-Geass? What does his do?**

"I'm Rolo. You won't be able to hurt Edward Elric any longer, because you are going to die." Rolo said, stabbing Envy right in the heart...with a knife.

Envy gasped. "Damn you, stupid brat. You won't get away with this." He choked, running away.

Rolo smiled at Ed. "You're Edward, aren't you? I've come to save you."

Ed flinched. "H-How do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of Nunnally. Come, Edward. I'll protect you from now on." Rolo explained briefly, his geass in his left eye fading.

"O-Okay." Ed said, following Rolo.

"Lelouch, how do you think we should determine who will be Viceroy?" Euphemia asked, gazing at him in curiosity.

"Well, I know I could beat you at studies. How about a fight?" Lelouch proposed.

"I could easily outrun you." Euphemia declared.

"Yes, single out my one weakness, will you?" Lelouch remarked sarcastically.

"That's what being a royal is about." Euphie joked.

"Have you been hanging around Nonnette lately?" Lelouch asked, his amethyst eyes piercing into Euphemia's in suspicion.

Euphie's eyes widened. "N-No! Of course not!"

"How about...strategy? A way to combat the Black Knights?" Lelouch suggested.

"Hmm..." Euphemia thought about it, and only came up with five different ways. Lelouch, however came up with thirty-three.

"You win, Lelouch. You get to be the Viceroy." Euphemia said, overwhelmed.

"W-Wait, what? I win that easily?" Lelouch cried, shocked.

"Yes, you do." Euphemia said.

A loud rap came on their door.

"Euphie, are you in there, sweetie?"

Lelouch stood up in alarm. "Oh no...is that who I think it is?"

Euphie was shaking in pure terror. "Y-Yes. Lelouch, it's _her. _Hide!" She urged.

Before they could act, however, Nonnette came charging in, and flattened Euphemia and Lelouch in a tight squeeze.

"Euphie, it's so nice to see you again! You've become such a well-endowed woman! You should really use that on men." Nonnette said.

She spotted Lelouch. "Hello, Lulu! You've become such a big boy!" She squealed.

**A/N:Plot Twists!**


	20. Chapter 20 A relaxing break

**Here's the 20th chapter! Wait, chapter **_**20? **_**Man, where has the time gone? No more talking, I'll just get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 20 A relaxing break**

"Oh, Lulu, you've gotten so big!" Nonnette squealed, tackling Lelouch to the ground, while Euphemia looked on with a mixture of fear and amusement. "You know, I never thought you would turn up alive again. I thought you were dead!"

"Hey, Nonnette, remember when Nunnally and I used to dress him up in ribbons and dresses? Didn't he look so cute?" Euphemia interjected.

"Oh, yes! Don't you think he would still look so cute if we were to dress him up again?" Nonnette said, a devilish smirk on her face.

Lelouch trembled, as his gaze went over to the two women. "Hey, Euphie. Please, you have to be against this! Tell me you won't do this to me!"

"You would look cute in a dress." Euphemia gushed.

"Anyway, I came here because I heard one of you was going to be the Viceroy. Who is it? Is it you, Euphie? Or, maybe you, Lulu?" Nonnette said.

"Don't call me that. I feel sick when you say that!" Lelouch snapped, looking a little green. He freed himself from her grasp.

"So, Lulu, how is Nana doing?" Nonnette asked.

"She's fine." Lelouch replied briefly. **Please, stay away from her! The last thing Nunnally needs is someone like you! **

As if reading his mind, Euphemia cleared her throat. "Um, Nonnette, I think it would be best if you would go now. We have work to do, you know."

Nonnette said, "After all, Nellie is unconscious, so I had to see you guys! I bet I could pay her a visit."

"How about you do that?" Lelouch said, vexed.

"Bye, Euphie, and you too, Lulu!" Nonnette chirped, exiting through the door, and as soon as it closed, Lelouch sighed.

"Aren't you glad she's gone?"

"Yeah, Lelouch. I nearly forgot to give you these!" Euphemia said, picking up a bunch of papers and setting them on his desk.

"What are these?" He inquired.

"All the paperwork that Sister never got around to doing. I'll leave you to it until I come back!" Euphemia said, giggling.

"Euphie, why are you betraying me like this!" Lelouch cried in indignation.

"You'll have to do this before you go see your little girlfriend." Euphemia teased.

"H-How did you-" Lelouch stuttered.

"A little bird told me. See you later, Brother!" Euphemia said, hurrying out the door.

"Geez, how am I supposed to be both the Viceroy and destroy Britannia at the same time?" Lelouch wondered aloud.

A thought came to his mind. Smirking, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I know who I can contact." He said, a devious smirk on his eyes.

"Yes?" Rolo asked.

"Is this Rolo?" A familiar voice said over the phone.

"Yes, this is. Calling to ask about your sister? She's fine, and Edward is with her, too." Rolo replied.

"He's there? Well, then, go into my room. I have something the two of them mustn't overhear." Lelouch stated.

**I wonder what he means by that. **

When Rolo entered Lelouch's room, he saw a greenette sitting on Lelouch's bed, eating pizza.

She looked up at him lazily. "Oh, don't worry. I already know his little secret."

"What is your secret?" Rolo asked.

"I'm Zero, Rolo." Lelouch replied.

Rolo's eyes widened. "No way!"

"I would like it if you could be Zero for a short time, as I am quite preoccupied at the moment. I am currently stuck as the Viceroy. As geass users, the two of us should work together." Lelouch said confidently.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll keep Nunnally safe." Rolo said, hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Ed asked curiously as he exited Lelouch's room.

"He was just talking to Lelouch." C.C. replied tonelessly.

Ed stared. "Umm...I think I need to go check up on Al." He said, making an excuse and leaving the room.

"What's so scary about me?" C.C. said curiously.

"I like you, Miss C.C. I think Ed just doesn't know you well enough." Nunnally suggested.

"That could be." C.C. said.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Euphie cried, waving to Alphonse as she ran toward him eagerly.

The two of them went to Al's dorm room.

"So, where do you and your brother come from, Al?" Euphemia inquired.

"Amestris. It's quite far from here." Al stated.

"What's it like?" Euphemia asked.

"Well, the people there are quite friendly, and kind. The grass is always growing, and there are wars, too." Al said.

"Just like Britannia." Euphemia said.

"Tell me some more about your childhood. How about your parents?" Euphie inquired, gazing at him in curiosity.

"My father abandoned my brother and I when we were very young. I don't remember him that well. Brother doesn't like him at all." Al explained, looking sad.

"Oh. How about your mother?" Euphemia asked, gingerly, knowing she was touching on a sensitive subject.

"She's dead. She died a long time ago, from a sickness. So the two of us lived on our own for a while. Brother and I are really good at alchemy because we taught ourselves." Al explained again.

"Where did you go afterwards?" Euphemia asked.

"We found a teacher who taught us alchemy." Al said. "Well, how about your childhood?"

Euphemia smiled. "It was always quite nice. As you very well know, I have a lot of siblings. Did you know that Lelouch is actually a year older than me? I'm sixteen, and he's seventeen."

"No."

"The two of us were quite close as children. Nunnally and I always used to chase him around and dress him up and he would get quite angry with us. Sister is very fond of him, too. He always used to play chess against his siblings when he wasn't playing with us." Euphemia said, nostalgically.

"What was his mother like?" Al asked.

"Lady Marianne? She was a very warm-hearted person. I never saw her without a smile on her face. She was a commoner, but she managed to win my father's heart, and a lot of nobles envied her for that. She was quite talented. She looked a lot like Lelouch." Euphemia said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What happened to her? And how did Nunnally get crippled?"

"I still remember that day. I waited until we got to know each other, before I wanted to tell you. Lelouch's heart is still scarred from that day. I remember how Marianne told Lelouch and I to go play in the gardens because she had some guest. She was there, and Nunnally happened to follow her. Jeremiah, Lelouch's servant, was her guard at the time, but apparently Lelouch heard the sound of the gunshots. When I heard his screams, I came over to see what was wrong, and I saw Lady Marianne dead, with Nunnally underneath her, who had been shot in the torso. But, what I will never forget the most is the look on my brother's face. It looked as though he was frozen in time. After that, Nunnally succumbed to hysterical blindness." Euphemia said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Al's eyes widened. "What happened next?"

"After that, Lelouch changed. He became very paranoid of everyone in our family, and pushed us away. He decided to talk to our father about it,so father banished Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan and then the war broke out. I thought that was the last time I'd ever see my half-brother again. Everyone was changed by that event. Sister became furious with herself for not doing anything, and hardened her heart. Clovis vowed to seek revenge for them, but he thought they were still living. He was right. I still think Lelouch is different, even to this very day. He sometimes scares me." Euphemia breathed. Apparently, this was very hard to talk about.

"Well, there was-" Al began.

"Al! There you are!" Ed cried, coming in the room.

"He was just telling me about your childhood." Euphie confessed.

Ed's eyes widened in pain. "Yeah...that's nice."

"She talked to me about Lelouch." Al said.

"I know. He's already told me himself." Ed explained, as concise as he could.

Euphie noticed Ed's red jacket was hanging off him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, taking it off him, and then she spotted Ed's automail underneath. "What is that?"

"It's a prosthetic. I lost my arm a long time ago in an accident. I also lost my left leg, too." Ed said, making a half-lie.

He turned and walked out the door.

As Ed went outside, he realized he shouldn't have shown Euphie his automail, because someday he might have to...talk about...it.

**I don't want anyone to know about it. Not even Shirley, or Lelouch. **

"Hey, Edward! Want to go shopping with us?" Milly cried, beckoning to the blond, who turned around to see Milly with Shirley.

"Sure!" Ed said, plastering a smile onto his face.

Shirley's olive orbs widened upon seeing him. "Oh, it's you. Nice to see you again." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too." Ed said quietly.

"What's your name? Isn't it Edward?" Shirley guessed.

Ed nodded. "Yes, that's my name."

"What's happened with you two? Are you guys pretending you don't know each other?" Milly said.

"I've only recently met him." Shirley said.

"Oh, don't lie!" Milly huffed in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's true." Shirley said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Milly said, grinning cheekily.

Ed flushed bright red. "What were you guys doing out here? Shopping?" He said.

"Y-Yeah. We were shopping, Edward. Would you like to come with me?" She asked, a little embarassed that Milly would even suggest something like that.

"Sure. What are you shopping for?" Ed asked, smiling broadly at her.

_One second, he's cold towards me, the next second he is nice to me. _

"So, Edward, what's your life like?" Shirley began, trying to strike up a conversation.

"You probably wouldn't know this, but I have a younger brother." He said, placing his hand in hers, which made Shirley blush.

At the second they did, however, both their stomachs growled.

"It seems I'm quite hungry." Shirley said.

"Me too." Ed said, laughing, rubbing his neck. "How about we go get some food at the store?"

"Is it all right with you?" Shirley began, uncertain as to what to do.

"Come on. It's all right." He said reassuringly, and she followed after him.

"Whatever you want, you can have." He said, as the two of them walked into the store. "Oh, sweet buns!" Ed cried, licking his lips in delight.

She stared at him in surprise, then smiled. "How about we get...bread? Milly always says I can't cook, but I can make sandwiches if you want." She said.

"That's fine. As long as we get some sweet buns!" He said, hearts in his eyes.

Shirley sweatdropped as the two of them got their food.

Once they got out of the store, they went over to a park that was nearby and sat down.

"How does it taste?" Shirley asked as Ed took a bite of the sandwich.

"Ichinkgehjgj'ioje." He said, talking with his food in his mouth.

"What?" Shirley asked.

"It's pretty good. Not bad." He said, smiling.

Cornelia opened her purple eyes slightly, and she said weakly, "Nurse, where is Euphie?"

"Euphie? Who is that?" A male voice asked.

Cornelia looked up and saw a brown-haired boy with jade eyes staring at her.

"Are you a friend of Lelouch?" Cornelia asked.

The boy looked at her for a long moment. Then, he spoke. "Lelouch? Who is that? My name is Suzaku, and that's all I know..."


	21. Chapter 21 Tension

**Expect some more plot twists in this chapter! BTW, please review some more! I need this to go up to 50 or more reviews! It's already more than halfway there! **

**Chapter 21 Tension **

"Yes, you're right. Lelouch is quite interesting." C.C. remarked, speaking to herself, as always.

"What? What do I think of him? He's annoying. He never buys me enough pizza, and he's hardly ever home anymore. Doesn't he think of me?" C.C. said tonelessly, chewing a piece of pizza.

Then, the witch was asked something that caught her off guard. A little bit.

"Edward? Well, he's certainly interesting. Not as interesting as your son, Marianne. I don't think I can honestly say I care about him."

Silence issued for a second, then she spoke again.

"I don't know what you mean by this concept of caring about someone. It's stupid. Mao fell in love with me too much and then his geass went out of control. I don't need to care about anyone." C.C. replied emotionlessly. She'd always told herself that. After all, she was immortal, and no one else was. They'd never be around forever, unlike her. They'd die, and she would be all alone...like always.

She was always alone, no matter what she did. That was how it would always be, unless she found someone to pass on this curse, this code she had been bestowed. But then she would die.

A smirk came on her face. "Lelouch is certainly clever, isn't he? I never knew he would go this far to keep his identity hidden." C.C. said to herself.

Ed was laughing as he talked to Shirley. She always cheered him up, whether or not she had lost her memory. He knew she would never remember him.

_But, I like where we are now. But, she's still after Lelouch? Should I be selfish and pursue my own feelings, or-_

"What's the matter, Edward?" Shirley asked, looking at him in concern.

"N-Nothing." Ed said, shaking his head.

"You were thinking about something. What was it?" Shirley asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

His eyes widened. "Well, I-"

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds!"

Both of them spun around to see Milly walking towards them, her shopping bags in tow.

"Shirley, you ditched me just to spend time with yor boyfriend, right?" She teased.

Both of them jumped.

"B-Boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about?" Ed stuttered, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean? You know I like Lulu!" Shirley said, in a high voice.

"Oh, really? Wait till Lulu gets word of this..." Milly said, a predatory smirk on her face.

"NO! DON"T TELL LULU!" Shirley shrieked, her face turning chalk-white.

Milly just waved it off. "Just kidding. He won't care."

Ed sighed in relief.

"Well, Shirley, shall we get going?" Milly asked, and Shirley nodded and got up.

"Thanks for lunch, Shirley. It was...delicious! I'd like to do it again sometime!" He said, smiling, and then running off.

_I wonder what Lelouch is up to. Better yet, I hope Al has been able to offer a reasonable explanation to Euphemia as to why I have automail... That wasn't so bad. I almost lost my nerve there. _

"There you are, Edward."

Ed knew that voice. He turned around, and saw a greenette looking at him.

"Yes, C.C.?" He asked.

Her amber eyes gazed into his golden eyes. "Where have you been?" She said coldly.

"All over the place. First, I went to see Alphonse, then ended up seeing Shirley." He said, laughing slightly.

"Really?" C.C. said, quirking an eyebrow at him in surprise. "I didn't think you would go after her again."

Ed's eyes widened. _She has the same air as Lelouch. The ability to piss people off. _

"Why do you ask?" Ed said calmly.

"No reason. Just curious. By the way, if you see Lelouch, tell him he owes me ten pizzas." C.C. remarked, walking away from him.

"Why does your brother have prosthetics, Alphonse?" Euphemia asked.

"Well...it's a long story. Like he said, he got in an accident and lost his arm and leg." Al said, telling a half-truth.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Alphonse?" Euphemia asked sharply.

Al looked at her in disbelief. "No. It's kind of...private."

Euphemia covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was being too nosy, wasn't I? I just wanted to try and understand your brother better!" She said.

Al blushed. "You're sweet, Euphemia. Very kind." Al said, trailing off.

Euphemia's face reddened. "R-Really? You think so?"

Al nodded.

Euphemia could feel the heat gathering on her cheeks. Did Alphonse feel the same way about her? The more time she spent with him, the more she felt...comfortable with him. Like she could trust him with anything.

"Um...Alphonse...I think I..." She began, but before she could finish, Al pulled her by the hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She said, feeling uncomfortable.

"We're not alone, Euphie." He replied quietly.

Sure enough, a man in a dark suit and a black mask appeared near them, a few people behind him.

"Zero!" Al hissed in disgust.

"I see we meet again, Princess Euphemia. You are to come with me." Zero ordered.

Euphemia stared at him. "What are you going to do with me?" She demanded, her tone now like that of a princess.

Zero laughed, but it seemed different-more...menacing. "You're just like Cornelia. Come with me without a struggle now!" He demanded.

Al stood in front of her. "Don't touch her." He said in a low voice.

"Stay out of the way." Zero hissed, his visor opening to reveal a crimson sigil, then everything stopped.

Al found himself paralyzed.

Zero grabbed Euphemia and said, "Let's go, Kallen." He said.

"Why are we kidnapping a princess? This doesn't seem right!" Kallen protested.

Zero advanced on her. "_I _am the boss here, not you." He said darkly.

Kallen flinched. _What's wrong with Lelouch? He's not himself...wait, what if this person isn't him? _

Zero turned to his men and said, "Well? Let's go!" He ordered, and they all reluctantly followed.

Al saw them taking Euphemia, and screamed. "EUPHEMIA!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

"I've got to tell brother! But, what about Lelouch? I ought to tell him!" Al said aloud, then nodded and ran off towards the palace.

When he got there, though, he was alarmed to see that Lelouch was not there.

He raced down the streets, then collided with someone.

"Hey, watch it-!" Lelouch snapped, then his amethyst eyes widened upon seeing Alphonse.

"Where is my sister? Were you with her?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes, but then...Euphemia...she's...been kidnapped. By Zero." Al said.

Lelouch's eyes widened in actual shock. "What? He took my sister?"

_That bastard! He's going to pay for that! He was not supposed to take Euphemia! Rolo, you lying bastard, how dare you lie to me! ROLO, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!_

Lelouch's fists tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Damn him!"

"Is there something wrong?" Al asked.

Lelouch shook his head, hoping he would buy it. "Nothing. Do you know where she last was? Alphonse, let's go tell Cornelia!"

"But, it'll make her worry! Besides, she's unconscious!" Al said.

"No. I heard that she has woken up. Hurry!"

When they got to the hospital, a few doctors bowed.

"Hello, your highness. What can we do for you?"

"I want to see the Viceroy right away." Lelouch said.

"But-"

"You will take me to her." Lelouch said, his geass flaring in his eye.

"Yes, your highness." The doctor said mechanically, the red rims now apparent around his eye.

"Follow me." He said, beckoning for him to follow.

"How did you do that?" Al asked, trailing behind him.

"Being a prince has its benefits." Lelouch said vaguely.

Al just looked puzzled at that statement, but followed behind him nonetheless.

The doctor led them to a room, and another nurse came up to him.

"Your Highness, why are you here?" She asked. "She can't have visitors."

"You stay out of my way! She's my sister!" Lelouch snapped.

"Yes, your highness." The nurse said meekly.

They slowly opened the door, and what Lelouch saw made his blood freeze.

A boy with messy chestnut hair stood over Cornelia's bed.

Cornelia appeared to be unconscious.

Then he noticed the boy held a knife filled with fresh blood, that was dripping onto the floor.

A trail of crimson was seeping out from under the blankets, and Cornelia looked lifeless.

Lelouch's eyes looked from the knife, to the blood, and to Cornelia. His eyes widened in realization, then he fixated his eyes onto the boy, who turned to face him.

His empty jade eyes gazed into his.

Lelouch felt nausea rise up from his throat. The sight reminded him of his mother's bullet-ridden corpse. He held it back.

Upon studying the figure for a little while longer, his eyes widened.

"No...Suzaku?" He uttered.

Suzaku stared at him. "Who are you?" He said blankly.

Lelouch felt his heart sink. "Suzaku...you've lost your memory?" Why are you holding that knife?"

Suzaku looked at the knife, then back at him. "I don't know."

"Did you do this to her?" Lelouch said quietly.

When he didn't reply, Lelouch charged at him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

A/N:Wow, things are certainly suspenseful. Is Cornelia dead? Is Euphemia all right? What about Suzaku.

I think this is actually one of the best chapters I've written. Aside from chapters 18 and 14, of course.

R&R!


	22. Chapter 22 Hostage

**A/N:Wow. I have made some shocking turns, haven't I? Is Euphemia going to live? Will Cornelia? How will Lelouch defeat Rolo? **

**Find out now... This is dramatic, but Euphemia doesn't die in this episode 22, unlike the canon. -" Damn screenwriters! I was so furious when they killed off Euphemia, because she instantly forgave Lelouch for murdering her brother. That takes a lot of forgiveness, because I know if I were in her shoes, I would not have done that at all. Not only that, but she didn't tell anyone about Lelouch. Maybe if he had used it on her earlier, that wouldn't have happened... **

**Anyway, I swore to never let Euphemia die in any story I do, because I adore her so much! And, I also swore to torture Lelouch in every story I make by having his identity revealed and sent back to Britannia. This is your punishment, Lelouch! **

**On to the chappie! **

Chapter 22 Hostage

Kallen was silent as she piloted her Knightmare behind Ohgi and the others. Zero was up at the front, with Princess Euphemia.

_Lelouch, why on earth are you doing this? Are you so cruel that you'd take your own sister as a captive? Wait a second, he's not acting like Lelouch. But, if he's not Lelouch, then just who is he? _

Rolo was driving ahead of them, with Euphemia next to him. He didn't notice Euphemia stir.

_Where am I being taken? Am I going to be used as a political hostage, like Lelouch and Nunnally? What would sister do? How would Lelouch handle this situation? He'd be calm and composed. I just have to keep this up. I'm not going to die, Alphonse. I'll come back, I swear. _

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the surroundings. She tried to move slightly, but froze when she saw Zero look at her.

"I saw you move." He growled. "Trying to figure out how to escape?"

Somehow, he seemed less friendly than he had at Kawaguchi. She glared at him.

"You're more like your sister Cornelia than I thought. Not so stupid, huh?" Zero taunted.

"Don't underestimate me! Don't underestimate the strength of my family!" Euphemia asserted.

"Strength? The only reason they've survived so long is because they rule by fear. Nobody actually likes your family, Princess. They hate them. Nothing but scum." Zero remarked.

"Why did you take me? Do I have value as a hostage, like Lelouch? When my brother hears of this, he'll stop at nothing to save me!" Euphemia snapped.

Zero started to laugh. "Lelouch? I'm afraid he's quite occupied at the moment." He then took out his communicator. "Ohgi? Bring the shackles, and we can begin the interrogation."

"What? Why is she being interrogated?" Ohgi questioned.

"Just follow my orders." Zero scolded.

Euphemia found herself chained up.

"Hey, babe." Tamaki said.

"Stay away from me! I demand to know why you imprisoned me!" She demanded.

"From now on, you will not give orders. I will. You will give me answers, and if I don't like the answers, you will sorely regret it." Zero hissed, advancing on her, and kicking her in the stomach.

Euphemia gasped in pain. "Damn you." She spat. "I will never give in, no matter what."

"Tell me, Princess, why are you defending Britannia?" Zero demanded.

"I don't need to answer that." She retorted, which then earned her a sharp slap across the face.

Kallen was dumbfounded. She stared at the brutality that Zero was inflicting on Euphemia. She'd had enough. "Stop it!"

Zero whirled around. "You again."

"You're not Zero! You're an impostor!"

The next thing Kallen knew, she was being held back by Zero, who held a knife to her throat. "I suppose I'll have to kill you, then."

"Unhand her this instant!" Euphie interjected.

"Brave words. Unfortunately, you have no say in this."

Lelouch charged straight at Suzaku. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't know who you are, but I did it because she was in the way." Suzaku muttered.

"You bastard! She was my sister!" Lelouch snarled.

"You're a Britannian...royal?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Too bad you don't remember, because I hated that position."

"Interesting." Suzaku drawled, drawing a knife. "However..."

Al pushed Lelouch out of the way. "Take her and go! I'll fend him off!"

"Alphonse? You're willing to give up your life...for me?" He asked.

"Get her treated!" Al said, but was pushed back by Suzaku, who had come at him.

Lelouch picked himself up. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you...leave." He ordered.

Suzaku paused. "Yes, your highness." He said, then got up and walked away.

"What did you just do now?" Al exclaimed.

"It's called Geass. C.C. bestowed it to me, but there's no time for explanations now. We must get Cornelia some help, and save Euphemia." He said.

The two of them walked out slowly, both carrying Cornelia, which was quite difficult.

The hospital staff gasped upon seeing her. "Don't worry, your highness. We'll do our best to save her."

While they treated her, Lelouch decided to contact Schneizel. He dialed his number, and Schneizel picked up.

"Yes?"

"It's me, brother. Cornelia has been attacked, and Euphemia has been taken prisoner." Lelouch explained, hoping his older brother would help.

"I see. I have other matters to attend to." Schneizel said coldly.

"They're your siblings. Aren't you worried, Brother?" Lelouch hissed, his grip on the phone tightening.

"Of course, Lelouch. But I trust you can handle those two things yourself. After all, you are now the Viceroy." He said.

"Fine." Lelouch said, hanging up. He paced back and forth. "Damn him...is he in on this, too?"

_From the way he acted, it's like it doesn't matter at all to him. Maybe he set this all up. Maybe he's that man's pawn, and is seeing how I react. _

A doctor walked out. "Your Highness, it's about your sister. We don't think she'll make it."

Lelouch paled. "You've got to be joking."

The doctor shook his head. "I wish I was, your highness. You can be with her in her last moments."

Cornelia's glossy eyes gazed up at her. "Lelouch..."

"Cornelia..." Lelouch said.

"Did you get that boy?" Cornelia asked weakly.

"No. But he ran." Lelouch said.

"And what of Euphie? Is she all right?" Cornelia asked, holding his hand tightly.

"She's...she's doing just fine. She will do her best as the Sub-Viceroy." Lelouch said, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Thank god, Lelouch. I was so delighted when you were found alive. I only regret that I didn't have more time to spend with you and Nunnally." Cornelia said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Cornelia, don't be silly. You're going to be with me, and Nunnally. You're going to see me do my best for Britannia, and see me become Emperor. You'll see my girlfriend, Kallen. You're going to see Euphemia too." Lelouch said reassuringly, tears spilling down his face.

"You can...tell them...in place of...me. Tell Euphie...that she's a wonderful sister, and that I'm glad to have been her...older sister. Tell Nunnally...that I'll be watching over her. Lelouch..." Cornelia said, her voice becoming more of a whisper.

"Cornelia, no! Cornelia, don't go! Don't leave me! I've already lost Mother!" Lelouch shouted, tears cascading down his face. "You've always been a strict taskmaster, but please...don't go!"

"Lelouch...I'm so glad..." Cornelia whispered, then her eyes closed, and the light went out of her.

"Cornelia? Cornelia! Wake up! CORNELIA! CORNELIA!" Lelouch shrieked, shaking his dead sister. But it didn't work. He buried his face in his hands, and did something he hadn't done for a long time: he cried. He'd never cried since the day he'd seen his mother die in front of him.

The hospital staff cast him sympathetic glances, but kept quiet.

"If you did this...Rolo...you will pay...dearly." Lelouch whispered.

Ed followed after C.C.

"Hey, C.C. Do you know where Lelouch is?" He inquired.

C.C. nodded. "He's in the hospital."

Then, a familiar group of people in uniforms showed up in front of him.

"What do you want, Mustang?" Ed said coldly.

"I've just come to inform you...that the Viceroy is dead." Mustang said.

"Lelouch?"

"No. Cornelia. She was stabbed by an assailant. Lelouch saw her go." Mustang said. "Come with me, Edward. He's the new Viceroy now, so we must speak with him. Al is with him, also."

"What about Euphemia?" Ed asked.

"Euphemia has been taken prisoner by Zero." Hughes stated. "Your...friend can come with us, too." He said, glancing at C.C., who just shrugged and walked beside him.

"It appears the situation has become rather dramatic, hasn't it?" She commented.

"Who is she?" Hughes whispered to Ed.

"She's one of Lelouch's friends."

"You have a weird taste in women." Havoc remarked.

Ed turned red. "It's not like that."

C.C. only smirked.


	23. Chapter 23 Revelations

**I'm back with another chapter! **

**Chapter 23 Revelations**

"So, you're the..." Mustang began.

"Yes, I'm Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the seventeenth heir to the Britannian Throne, and the new Viceroy." Lelouch said dully, his expression impassive.

Ed noticed the red around Lelouch's eyelids, and figured that he'd been crying, probably over his sister's death. He knew how he felt. After all, he'd seen his mother die in front of him. And whenever Nina died... And when Shirley had hit him.

However, unlike Cornelia, Shirley was still alive, and that was something he was infinitely grateful for.

"How are you, Ed?" Lelouch asked softly.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Ed blurted out, then realized that was a pretty dumb question to ask. Lelouch looked hurt. "Sorry."

"It's all right."

"So, I assume this is the Lelouch I've been hearing so much about." Mustang said darkly.

"Um, yes sir." Ed said, feeling rather nervous.

"I've also heard you've been flirting with girls. Is that true?" Hughes said excitedly.

"Where did you hear that?" Ed snapped, looking furious.

"She told me." Hughes said, pointing to C.C., who was grinning evilly at him.

Ed's vein pulsed, but he suppressed his frustration by imagining Mustang getting kicked in the face by Kallen over and over, which made him relax.

"Why is she here, anyway?" Lelouch asked, motioning to C.C., who simply yawned.

"I came because I felt like it." She vaguely replied.

"C.C., you are not to leave my house unless I order you to." Lelouch scolded, but C.C. shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care. I can do what I like, Lelouch. You don't have total control over me." C.C. said tonelessly.

Lelouch managed to control his anger and slip his mask back on. "I assume we can go begin the meeting now?"

Mustang nodded firmly. "We shall go shortly. However, we have more important matters to discuss first."

"What is more important than my sister being held hostage?" Lelouch said coldly.

"My enemies." Ed replied.

"What enemies?" Lelouch inquired, looking at him in confusion.

"The homunculi." Ed said.

Lelouch seemed to ponder this for a second, then recognition came onto his face. "I remember...vaguely."

"Edward, you can't go around talking about them. You could get yourself killed." Hawkeye said.

"I know." Ed said, staring at the ground.

"Al is with you, I assume?" Mustang asked.

Sure enough, Al was behind Ed.

"Hi, brother." He said cheerily.

"You must be pretty worried about Euphemia, huh?" Ed guessed, causing him to jump.

"Of course I am." Al said. "She hasn't heard of her sister's death yet, huh? Poor Euphie. She's the closest to her sister."

Mustang pointed at Lelouch, who nodded stiffly and followed behind him. Hughes came behind him, and Ed and Al followed, along with C.C.

"Why is she here?" Al asked.

"She just decided to tag along." Ed explained briefly.

Lelouch glared at C.C. out of the corner of his eye.

"Lelouch, for every glare you send me, I'll make you buy me three more pizzas." C.C. said derivisevly.

A vein mark pulsed on Lelouch's forehead again. "Damn witch..."

"And that goes for you too, Edward." C.C. added.

Ed sighed loudly.

"Brother, please don't take your anger out on a girl." Al pleaded, seeing his brother looking very enraged.

"I guess I have no choice." Ed said, seeming to resign to it.

"You sure have complex relationships." Hughes remarked.

Ed chose to ignore that comment.

They all sat down. Mustang sat down directly across from Lelouch. "So, Edward, do you have any reports on it?"

Ed shook his head. "No."

"How about the Homunculi?" Roy asked.

"Well, Envy tried to attack me."

"When did this "Envy" person attack you?" Lelouch asked.

"The one who saved me from him was Rolo." Ed confessed, noticing Lelouch's fist clench.

"Just who or what are these homunculi? I suppose as the Viceroy, I have to protect all my citizens, whether Britannian, or Japanese." He said.

Hughes looked a little surprised at that assertion. "So, you do not side with the Emperor?"

"I disagree with my _father's _notion of one race somehow being better than the other. However, that has made me rather unpopular among my fellow nobility. I would like it if you guys would keep that comment I made between us." Lelouch explained tersely.

"Sounds smart." Ed said. "It's for keeping your cover, right?"

"You certainly are smart, Lelouch." C.C. said.

"That's Viceroy Lelouch to you." Lelouch retorted.

"I wish I had some pizza." C.C. sighed, oblivious to all the perplexed stares being directed at her.

Hughes cleared his throat. "Right...anyway. We have decided to track down Zero because he has taken your sister hostage."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. At the moment, my other sister is fine. But, my half-sister's death was a great loss to us. Her knowledge and military tactics was invaluable." He said mutely. "Even though I am a great strategist, I don't have the guts to control an army like she did. Do you think you could assist me?"

_At least, for now. Once I kill Rolo, I will destroy Britannia. _

"I suppose so. But, the important thing to focus on now is the retrieval of your half-sister." Mustang said. "From the hands of Zero. What do you suggest we do?"

"We could send in the Royal Army, but that would be dangerous. It would be easier if you guys were to take off those clothes, you would blend in better. It would make your job easier. They might recognize you, Edward, since you tried to attack Zero." He said flatly, trying to prevent the annoyance from filtering into his voice. He had to find someone to mend his cape after Ed destroyed it.

_Perhaps it would be easier if he knew about my identity as Zero. Maybe later._

Ed sighed.

"Ed, you must remember to be more cautious. Rose is worried about you, as well as Winry." Mustang said.

"I'll write her a letter when I have time." Ed said, sounding very reluctant.

"Who is Winry?"

"My childhood friend. We're more like a brother and sister." Ed said.

"If she likes you, she has Shirley as competition." C.C. said.

"C.C., either you shut up or else I will hide my credit card." Lelouch hissed.

"You are evil." C.C. said, looking forlorn.

"Anyway, I think Envy has something to do with Cornelia's death. He taunted me about it. I think he did it because I want to protect your family." Ed said.

Shirley was returning home when she noticed a lot of people gathering in the square, staring at the screen wide-eyed. When she saw who was on the screen, she nearly dropped her shopping bags.

In front of her, was her classmate, Lelouch, dressed in royal uniform. "Greetings, citizens of Area 11. I am your new Viceroy, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Unfortunately, her highness Princess Cornelia has been assassinated. She died yesterday. And the Sub-Viceroy has been taken hostage as well."

Shirley gasped. "Lulu is a prince? I thought that was all a joke. I guess it wasn't."

"Please, people of Area 11. She has been captured by Zero. Euphemia is my sister, so I beg that you save her. If any of you know where she is being held, contact me. Remember, we do not give in to the Black Knights." Lelouch announced firmly, but Shirley thought she detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"To think he was a prince." Shirley said to herself. She decided to go see him, in order to cheer him up. She started towards the Viceroy's palace.

Lelouch happened to be headed down the stairs whenever he collided with Shirley.

"Oh, sorry Lulu!" She said, blushing.

"That's all right. Are you here to see me?" He asked, getting up and brushing himself off. " You're not intimidated by me because I'm a prince? I'm on a different level in society than you are."

"That doesn't matter. You're still the Lulu I know, even though you're in royal clothing." Shirley said smiling warmly. "Even if I didn't know your true name or background, I suppose you had your reasons for hiding it."

Lelouch smiled faintly. "No wonder Ed likes you."

"What?" Shirley said.

"It's true. He talks about you all the time. You're always on his mind." Lelouch stated.

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed, turning pink.

"Is that true, Edward?" Shirley asked, turning red.

"No, he's just being delusional. I mean, I like you as a friend...and maybe more...I don't know!" Ed said, tripping over his sentences.

"I'm only telling her the truth." Lelouch said. "By the way, where's Al?"

"I don't know. He said he had something to do." Ed said.

Shirley was beet red. "Do you really like me only as a friend?"

Ed turned even more red. "Maybe..."


	24. Chapter 24 Rescue

**A/N:I see I have more reviews. Always a good thing. **

**Chapter 24 Rescue**

"Are you sure, Edward?" Shirley asked, staring at him in both surprise and amusement. She'd never seen him this embarrassed before. Maybe it was true that this boy did like her.

Ed glared at Lelouch. "Why the hell are you doing something like this to me!" He hissed, into Lelouch's ear.

The raven-haired prince only smirked. "I don't know...perhaps it's payback for bringing her with you when I specifically told you to keep an eye on her." He retorted, pointing a finger at the greenette, who was still watching them intently.

"Lulu, who is that girl?" Shirley asked, hoping that he would answer her before weird explanations started coming into her mind.

Lelouch hesitated. "She's a friend...who is slightly...loopy. She's staying with me because her parents kicked her out of the house." He lied.

Shirley's eyes widened. "That's terrible. Your parents must be quite horrid." She said, casting a sympathetic glance at said witch, who only nodded.

"I am not loopy, Lelouch." C.C. retorted coldly.

He went over to her and hissed into her ear, "You have to go along with this lie! The last thing I want is for her to discover what you really are!"

C.C. only shrugged her shoulder uncaringly. "I don't have to, Lelouch. You can't hide the truth forever. Sooner or later, you will have to tell them everything. You can't deny that." C.C. said cryptically, turning back to her pizza.

When Lelouch looked back at Shirley, her face was a bright red. Ed's on the other hand, was more of suspicion and ponderance. He frowned. That stupid witch had nearly blown his cover.

:"Lulu...you're her...boyfriend! I guess...that means...I'm...not..." Shirley stuttered, her face red as a tomato.

"Shirley, calm down. She was only joking." Ed said, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, but when she jumped back from him, he was startled and lost his grip, and stumbled backward, knocking Shirley down. Now they were on top of each other.

Ed's face flushed upon seeing Shirley look at him in horror, and he felt horrifed upon realizing their faces were _really _close. He hurriedly stumbled back onto his feet. "Sorry about that, Shirley! I guess I must have lost my footing! Well, I suppose I'll be going now and-"

She stared at him seriously. "Ed, please tell me what's going on."

Ed's eyes widened. She had never called him Ed before, but before she had lost her memory, she had...could it be?

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch interjected. "The two of us were only joking, right C.C?" He looked around, then realized she was gone. "DAMMIT!"

He raced after her, leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

Euphemia glanced down at the plate of food set down at her feet. It was too bad she couldn't reach it, since she happened to be shackled to the wall. Her hands were turning sore from being in this awkward position, and she couldn't reach it. It wasn't like she was Rapunzel, where someone could use her hair to climb up or down. But she didn't want them to try that.

Anyhow, ignoring her grumbling stomach, her mind focused to the matter at hand. It was quite troubling to know that she was being imprisoned here. Zero had mentioned something about her brother being occupied, but what did that mean? Was it actually true that her brother was dead? She hoped that he was still alive and hoped that her sister would come save her if she ever woke up again.

Then there was Alphonse. She knew they would come save her soon. They had to. Right?

But then, a day had passed, and there was no word. Her heart sank in her chest.

Then, her cell door swung open, and Zero came in, unshackling her. "You must be hungry." He said coldly, pushing the plate of now cold food toward her. She didn't budge, so he shoved her. "You should eat this."

"I am not bowing down to a terrorist who uses harm!" Euphemia declared.

"That view will one day be your undoing, princess. That is what has led many Britannians to their death. Their arrogance."

"What do you really want with me? And where is my brother?" Euphemia demanded.

"Your brother? Heh...Heh..." Zero started laughing maniacally. Euphemia imagined a sick, sinister grin underneath that mask, and she shivered.

When he stopped, he said, "Your brother is alive. Let's just say your sister is dead."

"What? Don't joke around with me!" Euphemia said.

"It's true. I saw it on the news this morning. He's now the Viceroy of Area 11, and he's vowing to take vengeance for her death." Zero hissed.

"How do you know all this?" She demanded.

"Very smart, princess. Well, I know the person I sent to do the job. It was so delicious hearing him describe her cries of pain and suffering, the way she cried out for mercy." He said sadistically.

Euphemia's eyes filled with tears, but she bit her lip. "How dare you speak to me like this!"

"In fact, you may find that no one is coming to get you." Zero shot back, and slammed the cell door shut.

Euphemia crawled over to the food, shoving some of it into her mouth, and then she let the tears fall. "Cornelia...noo..." Her beloved older sister, her shield...was gone. And not only that, but Cornelia was very brave and strong. What could she do? She wasn't as smart as Lelouch.

_What am I really good for, anyway? _She sniffled.

Suddenly, she heard a faint rap on the cell window. She glanced around briefly, but upon seeing nothing, continued crying. She heard it again, and looked around and she thought she saw a soldier standing there in a uniform, a hat pulled low over his face.

"Hey, Euphie! It's me!"

Her eyes widened, and she whirled around to see Alphonse peering down at her. "Al, you're here!" She said in delight.

"What have they done to you?" He whispered back.

"You shouldn't be here! You can get yourself killed!" Euphemia hissed.

"I don't care about that! I came to tell you that your brother will be taking on Zero. And I came to rescue you!" Al responded. "Why should I care about the danger? I love you!" He said, then blushed.

"You do? Then, you must leave here-fast." She hissed, knowing if they talked any longer, they might draw unnecessary attention.

"I know just the solution." He said, and disappeared for a few seconds. Then, he grabbed a broken knife that had been left behind by a soldier and transmuted it into a sharp knife and cut open the cell windows. Then, just as he stepped in to grab Euphemia...a few people came running in.

"I'm Shinichiro Tamaki. What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Tamaki screamed, causing other people to sigh.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Al said, stepping in front of her.

"You don't look Japanese." Tamaki remarked.

"Of course I'm not. You probably have low brain function if you didn't observe that." Al said smugly.

The man's face turned red. "Why you little-" He shouted. "I'll teach you to be impudent to me!" He ran at Al, but Al punched him in the gut and swung him over to the ground. He picked up Euphemia, and hurriedly got her out of the cell by climbing back through the window, leaving the other Black Knights gape at him in disbelief.

"Let's hurry," Euphemia urged.

Lelouch sighed. _I assume the plan must begin now. The plan where Zero will be destroyed for capturing my sister and killing my other one. The fact that Rolo adores my little sister is both a good and bad thing. For one, he may be able to use her as a tool, and the other thing is..._

"Lelouch?" Ed asked.

"It's no use." He said, shaking his head. "The Royal soldiers are too used to obeying orders like Cornelia, not mine."

"You could always geass them." C.C. suggested, and Ed nodded.

"I don't want to force them. Then that would be like that man. It's just that if I give them orders like "Kill the terrorists", they're going to kill every Japanese person there, regardless of whether or not they are or not." Lelouch said, shaking his head.

"I've dealt with that before." Ed said softly.

"As a member of the military, you must have seen many horrible things, Edward." Lelouch said in cold sympathy.

He thought about Suzaku. Suzaku was alive, but he had murdered his sister. He thought back to when times were simpler, when Nunnally and Suzaku and him were all best friends and when Suzaku hadn't done terrible things? Why had he murdered Cornelia? Was he being manipulated, or Geassed? Brainwashed? Or had his amnesia simply caused him to obey anything?

He sighed. "Edward, I just recieved a call from Al. He's got Euphemia. How about you call him while I try to deal with these men again?"

Ed seemed to buy it, but moved reluctantly out of the room.

Lelouch couldn't dismiss all these idle thoughts that came into his mind. He must be too stressed. He turned his gaze over to the chessboard. _The chess game must continue. Some pawns have been sacrificed, while others must be taken back from the enemy. My knight must prevail. _

_And for that to work, I must never let Ed know..._

_**I must never let Lelouch know...**_

_The unspeakable truth. __**That must never be said. **_

Ed turned to look at his automail. "How I got this automail...and what I've done wrong."

_Why I became Zero, and what I've done wrong. Or that we were left for dead here. Or that I geassed you, Ed. _

It was a good thing he'd geassed Ed once. He couldn't hurt him with his geass anymore.


	25. Chapter 25 END OF SEASON ONE:Showdown

**A/N: Final episode of Season one! I finally got some plunnies in my head! Prepare for some BIG twists here, but no...character deaths! **

**Chapter 25 Showdown **

Kallen stared at where the two people had been who had just escaped their confinement from Zero's cell. None of this made sense. Why would Zero capture Princess Euphemia, when he had said he wouldn't resort to the same things the JLF and Britannia had done? Why would he torture her to get information, when there were easier-and less barbaric-ways of obtaining that information?

The Lelouch she knew didn't do that. He despised hypocrisy and violence, and swore to destroy that kind of world. Why had he threatened to kill her when all she had done was speak out against an act of cruelty?

_Maybe this guy isn't Lelouch. That would make sense, now. But if he's not, what do I do? Do I wait here...for Lelouch to return...or do I?_

Something stirred inside her heart then. Determination, it was called. Once that flame was ignited, there was no stopping it. She would find out the truth in any way she could. She looked around, and when no one was watching, slipped away into the inky blackness. She avoided all the soldiers who were watching her warily.

A man with black hair who was wearing glasses stopped her. "Who are you? You certainly don't look like you belong to our army." He said warily.

Kallen stiffened. "Well, what does it look like? I'm just a girl, all right? Kallen Kouzuki!" She yelled.

"Relax, Miss Kouzuki. We're not going to hurt you at all. In fact, we only want to ask you a few questions." The man pressed, in a friendly tone this time.

He didn't seem too frightening, but...she held her ground. She wasn't about to let a Britannian kill her. Not before she found the real Zero. "No. I refuse."

The man sighed. "I was hoping we didn't have to, but-"

"Colonel, do you really have to hurt a friend of mine?" A familiar voice said.

Kallen saw a blond boy step out to face the man. "Edward!" She said.

He looked at her in confusion. "You look familiar. Strange. I could've sworn I heard Lelouch's girlfriend here..." He trailed off.

Kallen flushed, but held her anger in. "Who said I was his girlfriend? Besides, I _am _Kallen."

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, Lelouch has been looking for you." He said.

Kallen started to say "Zero is-" but kept her mouth shut. Somehow, she didn't think telling Ed would be a good idea. Not after what had happened to Shirley's father.

Ed didn't seem to notice, but walked silently to a place where a man with black hair and a familiar boy with black hair were playing a game of chess.

"I must say, Prince Lelouch, you are quite smart. But I won't give in easily." He said.

"Hey, Lelouch. Found Kallen for you." Ed said quickly.

Lelouch glanced up briefly at her, and she noticed he seemed more cold than usual. "Hey, we'll talk in a second, okay?" He stood up then. "Mustang, this is my friend, Kallen Stadtfeld." He said.

"You're a very pretty young lady. You're wearing such nice clothes, too." Mustang gushed, a lecherous look on his face.

Kallen flushed, then her fists tightened for just a second.

"So, how big are they?" He asked, pointing at her chest.

A fist collided with his face, and Kallen seized him by his ankles and held him upside down. "I don't like lechers. You got that?" She said dangerously.

Mustang apologized, wiping his bloody nose as he did so.

Ed laughed.

Kallen put him down, and followed Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what are you planning?" She yelled.

"I don't know. Not yet, anyway." He said quietly.

"You don't know? This coming from a chess genius, who formed the Black Knights himself, and wants to overthrow the greatest country in the world? You want to give up?" Her voice was piercing and acidic.

Lelouch didn't even look at her. "Sorry, Kallen. Things happened. My older sister was murdered by a person I thought I could trust. His lackey did the work. I trusted him to take over for me as Zero. I guess that was a foolish mistake, huh?" His tone was harsh and critical.

Kallen had never seen him like this before. She'd always seen his strong side, never his vulnerable side. "Who is he, Lelouch?" She asked firmly.

"Don't worry. I'll let him have it...myself. I don't need your help." He said softly.

"You're not good at fighting, Lelouch. Even your schemes won't help you in physical combat. I should come with you!" Kallen said, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him.

"All right. You can come with me. But be careful. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt or killed."

She nodded, and followed him.

* * *

Rolo glared out the window. That stupid princess had escaped. "Thanks to that stupid alchemist!"

He had to do something.

Before that, however, his door swung open, and a familiar girl grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"This is what you get for hitting me." Kallen hissed.

Rolo only sneered. "Is that so? Make it worth my time, girl. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed."

"Oh, she will make it worth your time, or rather your last time, Rolo." Lelouch declared, stepping out of the shadows to glare at him.

"Really? Is that any way to treat the person who took care of Nunnally? Or saved your friend's life?" Rolo questioned plainly.

"Those were all done on purpose, weren't they?" Lelouch whispered softly.

"I don't know what you mean." Rolo said.

"I SAID THAT YOU DID THOSE THINGS ONLY TO WIN MY TRUST, YOU LIAR! I SHOULD'VE SUSPECTED YOU FROM THE START!" Lelouch screamed ferociously.

Rolo jumped back. "Well, aren't we smart? Seems like you caught onto my plans. Why don't we call this off, Lelouch. Let's be friends again. Nunnally would appreciate that." He said suavely.

"SHUT UP! STOP YOUR LYING! IF I CHOOSE TO DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'LL JUST BACKSTAB ME, OR KILL ME!" Lelouch said in fury.

"I think you should watch what you say, Lelouch. You may have defeated Suzaku once, but right now, he's ready to attack your friends. As soon as I give the word...Nunnally, Edward, Alphonse, even Euphie, will be in his hands. And if you don't do as I say, I will have them all killed." Rolo said, taking out a communicator.

Kallen slugged him hard in the jaw, causing the communicator to fall out of his hands and break. He hit the ground. "You scum! How dare you treat Lelouch like this! I'll defend you, Lelouch!" She said, and started to kick him, but Rolo only smirked.

Lelouch noticed a red sigil in his left eye. _Geass? Dammit! _"Kallen, look out!"

Too late. Lelouch froze, and Rolo struck.

When time unfroze, he saw Kallen fly off of Rolo, and hit the ground, a bruise forming on her wrist.

"I'm fine, Lelouch. I can keep this up." She said, panting slightly. Lelouch's temper flared again.

"You will regret this, you lying, disgusting, bastard. Now, I order you...DIE!" Lelouch said, summoning his geass, but Rolo was too fast for him. Next thing he knew, he was down on the ground, too, with a bleeding shoulder.

"LELOUCH!" Kallen screeched, upon seeing her friend blled.

"It's pointless to fight back." Rolo drawled evilly.

Lelouch got back up to his feet. "You will pay for what you did. To Euphie, to Kallen, and to...CORNELIA!" He screamed, throwing himself at Rolo, and punching him right in the eye.

Rolo clutched his eye in pain. "How dare you..."

He groped around for a kinfe, and threw it. It missed.

"I give up." He said weakly, extending a hand to Lelouch, who drew back.

_He's planning something! I know it! _

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to hit me with another dirty trick, Rolo. I'm not stupid." Lelouch stated flatly.

Then, Lelouch and Kallen were surrounded by ten men who wore black. They had lifeless expressions on their faces, and bore knives.

They both gaped, and prepared to fight.

* * *

"Brother, it's been a while since Kallen and Lelouch left, hasn't it?" Al asked.

"Hey, Al. Why don't you go check on Euphie and Nunnally?" Ed said slowly.

Al looked at him. "What? They're both fine. I'm sure."

"What about Nunnally? We haven't heard from her in ages. Maybe you should. I have a bad feeling." Ed said grimly.

Al was about to leave, but Hawkeye approached. "Sir, there's been a report of the terrorist Zero. He has attacked Lelouch and his friend. We insist that you go help him at once."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So that bastard Zero struck again! Well, I'll show him! Come on, Al! We can worry about Nunnally later!" He said.

"But, brother!" Al pleaded.

"No time for this!" Ed said.

"And, Edward...please don't die." Hawkeye said solemnly.

Ed nodded. "We'll be fine. We've dealt with Scar before."

The two of them left, leaving Hawkeye feeling like she'd made a huge mistake.

"I should send Hughes and Armstrong after them. Just in case." She said to Mustang.

Mustang just stretched. "We've already got our hands full here. Nonetheless, I'll send Armstrong after them."

Ed didn't even notice a brown-haired boy watching him, a red rim around his eyes.

"Yes, I will go kill him. Rolo has given the order." Suzaku said, and chased after them.

Immediately, Ed found himself being attacked by Suzaku.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, using his automail to deflect his blows.

"That's the boy who murdered Cornelia!" Al said.

Suzaku glared at him. "So, you escaped. I'll have to fix that." He said, drawing a gun.

Ed transmuted his automail into a knife, and cut the gun in half.

Suzaku stared at the broken gun. "Damn you. Master V.V. will be very displeased. I have to carry out my mission. I have to destroy any who stand in his way." He said, a red rim around his eyes.

"He's being controlled!" Ed said in horror. That symbol looked a lot like geass.

Ed started to use alchemy, but Al was quicker. He knocked out Suzaku and the two of them raced off to help Lelouch and Kallen.

* * *

"It appears Suzaku has failed his mission." V.V. said. "Oh, well. Things will be getting interesting. Right, Lust?"

"Yes, indeed." Lust chirped, staring at Gluttony beside her, who stuck his tongue in his mouth.

"I want to eat someone else, Lust!"  
He complained.

"Relax. You'll eat later." Envy said. "Right now, the plan must unfold."

"Right." Charles said from his throne, a sinister grin on his face.


	26. Chapter 26 R2 A new beginning

**A/N:Second season is here, folks! **

**Chapter 1 A new beginning (Chapter 26) **

_**Note:Bold and Italics are dates **_

_**Area 11, 2018 a.t.b. **_

Charles zi Britannia stood at the podium, watching the crowd who had gathered to see Cornelia li Britannia's funeral. They all seemed solemn enough for the occasion. Well, some were more sad than others.

Such as the two members of the royal family who stood by him now, one of which was more reluctant than the other. Those two were Euphemia li Britannia, the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, and Lelouch vi Britannia, the Viceroy of Area 11. Both were looking at the ground, as if refusing to acknowledge the coffin that was right near them, the one which held their sister.

Charles started to speak. "The Black Knights and Zero have failed in their pathetic attempt to overthrow the Britannian Empire! We still move on, a free nation like always! Although we mourn the death of our previous Viceroy, Cornelia li Britannia, Britannia has not shriveled into dust! We are not being lowered into the ground. Cornelia will be watching over us from the heavens as we continue our task of uniting the world under the Britannian Empire! Now, the Viceroy of Area 11 will speak to the nation! "

He pointed a finger at Lelouch, who stepped out onto the podium. Lelouch also seemed a tad nervous, and he sincerely hoped the Emperor did not notice this. He cast a wary stare over at the man, the man who had been responsible for abandoning him and his sister in Area 11. Had nine years really passed since he was banished? Now, here he was again, back in the very same position he hated.

"Lelouch was thought to be dead, but he arose from the dead like a phoenix from the ashes! He will not be a pushover like Clovis, rather he will have the fire and courage that the late Cornelia possessed, and the same kindness that her Highness Euphemia possesses!" Charles announced.

The clapping increased. Lelouch sighed, and tugged at his suit. Then he noticed his sister looking over at him. "What?"

"Are you nervous, Lelouch?" Euphemia began. Since a year had passed, she no longer wore the dress. As she had explained to him a year ago, she wanted a bit of a change, so she opted for the Sub-Viceroy uniform instead, and had her long hair cut so it fell to her waist instead of past it. She still looked very cute...

Lelouch smirked. _This has been a very advantegous position for you, huh Father? After all, Kallen and I were nearly killed by Rolo. _

"I'm slightly nervous." He said. His father had threatened him into silence. Kallen had stood up for him, and now she was missing. He didn't know where she was, but he hoped she was still alive. Also, he had no time to be Zero, since he was in his forced position of being a prince. He hated this, it was like being a god. It didn't matter how he felt about it, if you were a prince of the empire, you were expected to be courageous and loyal to Britannia.

Euphemia cast a look of concern at him. His dear sister looked quite worried. "I care, Lelouch. You can always count on me." She said.

"Well, partly. That and I don't know where Nunnally is." He whispered.

"I thought you did know." She whispered back.

"I wish I did. But I don't." He said.

For some reason, Nunnally had disappeared. He had gone back to Ashford, and of all the people, that bastard Suzaku was there. They had even admitted him into the student council! No one had ever heard of Nunnally. No one. It was like she had never even existed at all. Instead, that animal, the one who had murdered his sister, was there. It appeared everyone had somehow forgotten Nunnally.

He got up and cast a last glance at the coffin that held his sister. "Farewell, sister." He said. _It's been a year, sister. But I'm going to make sure that the man who murdered you gets what he deserves. _

He then walked up to the podium, and gave a brief speech. The look on his face was almost emotionless, Euphemia thought. It was like someone else had replaced her dear half-brother. _Was he lying to me again? Or was he telling the truth? _

To tell the truth, the young princess felt like she didn't know her half-brother anymore. Indeed, she felt rather scared of him. Sometimes, he'd be gone for long hours at a time, and she'd have no idea where he was or what he was doing. Of course, Euphemia was also suspicious of her older brother, too. She'd remembered a few days before Lelouch had confronted the emperor, how they had been playing together in the garden, but something had changed in him. He seemed more adult, more paranoid.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Lelouch! Let's go play." Euphemia said, the eight-year old grabbing her older brother by the arm. _

_He scowled at her. His eyes seemed more distant than they ever had been before, and Euphemia was startled. "I can't afford to, Euphemia. Those people are after Nunnally and I. Don't you see?" _

_His eyes were furious, full of hatred and poison. She flinched. "Lelouch, what are you talking about? Everyone here treats you fine. No one's after you." She said reassuringly. _

_"You don't understand. I can't trust anyone here anymore. They'll backstab me, kill me." He said, sounding more like an adult than the child he was. _

_"Not even me?" She asked. _

_He turned to face her. "I can always trust you. But I can't trust anyone else. Schneizel, Cornelia, and even Clovis have all been acting weird! They're probably in on it!" He yelled. _

_Suddenly, she felt afraid of him. "Lelouch?" _

He had reverted to normal a few seconds later, but she had never thought much about it. She never thought he would do something as drastic-and foolhardy as challenge the Emperor, in front of the nobles. As a result, many nobles looked down upon him.

But he had gained respect from some people. She remembered one time when they had been walking in a park when Lelouch had noticed some Britannians picking on a Japanese boy. Lelouch had stepped in and ordered them to stop it, but they didn't listen. Then, he had revealed his identity or else he had done something to make the boys stop picking on the kid. The boys had walked away.

Euphemia wondered whether he was disguising all his pain, pretending to be happy when he actually wasn't. _Who knows? _

She looked at the crowd, who was excited. Then to some of the nobles. Lelouch looked at her, and somehow she gathered it was her time to speak.

"Hello, people of Area 11. As you know, I am the subviceroy of Area 11, Euphemia li Britannia. This has been a very big loss to me. I lost my beloved older sister, Cornelia. And for my half-brother Lelouch. It's great to have him back, but I did not want to lose Cornelia. Cornelia was everything to me, and everything to the Britannians, and to the Japanese, too. She was a courageous woman, and a fearless warrior. My brother and I will not tolerate terrorists. Rather, we ask that you help us provide peace for everyone under Britannia! No matter who they are!" She said, noticing that the emperor was casting a curious stare at her, and froze. Some people in the crowd were looking surprised, while others were unimpressed with her speech.

Nonetheless, the clapping started. She noticed Lelouch was looking at her reproachfully.

When they finished, Lelouch walked over to her. "Euphie, do you remember what Cornelia told you?"

"Protocol?" Euphemia said, blushing slightly. "I know I messed up there."

"You're too spontaneous. You mustn't let the nobility discover you're not prejudiced, otherwise they might decide to label you a traitor to their cause. And kill you." He said.

"I know, Lelouch. I'm just trying to be selfless, like you were nine years ago." She said, crestfallen.

"You're already selfless enough." Lelouch said solemnly. "Now, where's your boyfriend?"

"Alphonse? Oh, I don't know...probably back at Ashford Academy." Euphemia said, a light blush decorating her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Edward looked out of the window at Ashford Academy, feeling very bored. The teacher was droning on about crap he already knew, blah blah blah...

His gaze drifted over to a certain orangette, who was trying to pay attention. Her jade eyes were full of concentration, and she seemed very cute right now. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and then she turned to look at him. He quickly looked away, his face slightly pink.

Rivalz smirked as he watched Ed get nervous around Shirley. He had figured out a while ago that Ed had a crush on Shirley. He wondered if there was a way for them to both get back together...

"Nina, why is Edward always looking at me?" Shirley whispered when lunchtime came. The two girls sat outside, eating lunch.

"I think he...likes you. He always talks about you whenever he's with Alphonse. I hear them almost the time." Nina confessed.

"Oh. So you're not just spacing out at the computer?" Shirley asked innocuously.

"N-No. I'm doing other things..." Nina said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Shirley asked. "I'm more worried about Lulu. Even though he's in a noble family, like a baron, he should still be in school."

"Shirley, he's the Viceroy. Don't you watch TV?" Ed said, coming behind Shirley, who blushed.

"I wasn't talking about you, Edward! I swear!" Nina said.

"What about me?" Ed said in confusion.

"Only about how much you love Shirley! Come on, Edward, confess!" Milly said, coming from behind them, holding a loudspeaker. "Hey, everyone! Edward loves-"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Ed screeched, and tried to pull the thing away from Milly, but she only smirked devilishly and tugged back.

"No, Edward." Milly said.

Ed's face was now as red as a tomato. "I do not like Shirley! I mean...I like her as a friend! We're only friends, yes only friends!"

"Then why do I see you following her all the time, with a puppy-dog look on your face?" Rivalz added.

Ed's cheeks turned more red. It was clear that he was very embarassed now. "Don't listen to them, Shirley! They're only joking!"

Shirley laughed at his behavior. "You're so funny, Edward. You're kind of cute, too." She admitted, not noticing everyone else gape.

"It's Nunnally who's cute." Ed said.

"Who's Nunnally?" Rivalz asked in bewilderment.

Ed's eyes widened. "You know, Lelouch's sister."

"Sister? I thought he was an only child." Nina said.

Ed was puzzled by what had just happened. What was wrong with his friends? Surely Shirley would remember...

"Shirley, you know Nunnally, right?"

"Who?" Shirley asked.

"You remember being kissed in the rain by someone?" He asked hurriedly.

"No. I've never been kissed." She said in confusion.

_It's like everyone has...had their memory wiped. With some kind of alchemy, maybe... _

He turned and started to leave, but then he bumped into a boy with cold green eyes.

Suzaku Kururugi.

"What do you want?" Ed asked.

Suzaku only stared at him blankly. "Nothing at all."

Then, as Ed left, Suzaku said, "He knows too much."


	27. Chapter 27 Suspicions

**A/N:Up past **_**50 **_**reviews! Uso! Nope, I'm not kidding. Thanks for all your support, guys. I'll continue to update regularly, since school will be out shortly. I'll be able to put up some new stories once I finish the Prince and the Alchemist. TT I know, you don't want it to end. But all stories have to end, right? I think 50 chapters is the max for this story. **

**Chapter 2 (27) Suspicions**

_Flashback: _

_As Euphemia watched her brother leave the stage, she wondered just where he was headed. As she started to follow after him, she noticed two men paying their respects to her late sister. One had a scar on his face and brown hair. The other wore glasses and had black hair. Her eyes widened. _

_"Aren't those...Andreas Darlton, my late sister's knight, and Gilford, her protector? They must be devastated...their posts are gone." _

_An idea formed in her mind. Finally, she had thought of a plan on her own, without her sister, or Lelouch instructing her. This would be the turning point for her. There was no more being a figurehead for her. She would act on her own now. _

_"I can't believe Lady Cornelia is gone. Has it really been a year?" Darlton said to Gilford, staring blankly at the grave in front of him. _

_"I know. To think we'd lose her. It's like there's a plan to murder every Britannian royal. Who's next? Princess Euphemia? Prince Lelouch?" Gilford said, not looking at Cornelia's grave. _

_"Hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Euphemia said, coming up behind them, startling them. _

_"Oh, your highness! Glad to see you! Do you have something to ask of us?" Darlton said, getting on one knee and bowing. Gilford, too. _

_"Good to see you, too. I see you are paying your last respects to my sister. As I already have done." She said, then she decided it was time to act on her plan. "Gilford, where are you working now?" _

_Gilford looked at her. "Right now...I'm at a pretty basic job. But, I want to protect the Imperial Family." _

_"Then, will you be willing to dedicate your services to me right now? Right now, I have no guard. I also have a knight, but I could always use a guard." Euphemia announced. _

_"Your Highness...I would be grateful, infinitely grateful!" Gilford said happily, bowing. _

_"You don't have to do that. By the way, I realize now what my older sister always wanted me to do. She wanted me to sprout my wings, and grow up. One day she knew I would be alone. She wanted me to be independent. That is why I have decided...I want to learn how to fight. I would like to learn how to drive a Knightmare frame!" She announced boldly. Her eyes were shining with a fire that the two men had never seen her wear before. _

_Darlton saw the likeness between her and sister more than he had before. Mostly he supposed it was because she was sheltered from the world. He felt respect for this new Euphemia, and a little bit of...fear. She did resemble Cornelia, after all. _

_End of flashback _

Shirley watched as Ed walked past her like he always did, his eyes full of pain and determination. In some ways, she thought he seemed a lot like Lulu. So distant, yet kind. She wondered why he always acted so...so..._weird _around her. He would become more nervous, frustrated, even embarassed. It seemed funny to her, to see this normally calm boy lose his nerve whenever Shirley happened to see him.

She wondered whether he did like her. If so, then why did he always avoid her? Curiosity and a sense of familiarity led her to seek out the answers. She followed Edward, and noticed he was headed aboard a train. But to where?

She followed, unseen by him. She paid her ticket and got on. She found a seat and saw, he was right ahead of her. He sat on a seat a few seconds ahead of her. She saw someone else...Alphonse?

"I don't believe it, Al. No one remembers Nunnally." He said, sounding worried. Whoever this Nunnally was, he must really care about her. For some reason, Shirley felt very envious. Very.

"I know, Brother. I haven't seen Lelouch in a while. I wonder what he's doing." Alphonse said in thought.

"Could he really be Zero?" Ed said aloud.

Shirley gasped. No, Lulu was not Zero! Besides, Zero went missing!

"I don't think so. Even though Zero killed Shirley's father, I don't think Lelouch was Zero." Al said.

_Zero killed...my father? What father? What are they talking about? _

"Al, you don't need to mention that. Besides, I'll never forget when Shirley accused me of being a pervert. It meant that...again, I couldn't protect anyone! Al, why do I have to lose so much? First, our mother, then Nina, and now Shirley?" Ed said, looking like he was about to cry.

Shirley remembered that moment. He had been talking to her like she was someone else. It creeped her out, but somehow she scolded herself inwardly for that moment. That was awfully rude of her. She felt sympathy well up in her heart for Edward.

"It's all right, Brother. She'll remember, eventually." Al said.

"No, she won't. Not unless something is made to counteract what Lelouch's power did!" Ed said, tears falling down his face.

_Lulu's power? My father's death...Zero...Lulu...Edward? _

The pieces started forming together in her mind. Like magic, images started to form in her mind.

Her father's death. Edward kissing her in the rain. Mao who told her Lulu was Zero. Her shooting Lulu and at Ed. Ed's automail. Lulu erasing her memories. And Ed waking her up. And...Nunnally, Lelouch's sister.

As all of these thoughts coagulated into coherent thoughts, her memory restored herself. She now understood what was going on. She felt compassion well up in her heart.

"Hey, Brother, why did Mustang call us out here anyway?" Al inquired.

"I think...Winry's here." Ed said, sounding fearful.

"Will she attack you again?" Al said jocularly.

"Who knows?" Ed said, shrugging his shoulders.

Shirley stood up, and took her stuff with her. She had to tell him now. It was now or never.

"Edward, I want to talk to you." She said firmly.

Ed turned around to see who it was that was talking to him, and his eyes widened. "Shirley? Why did you follow us out here?"

"Ed, I want to talk to you." She said, looking at him seriously.

Ed flinched. Why had she called him Ed? Could it be...no that was impossible. She couldn't have...

"You deal with the beast, Al. I need to talk to Shirley." He said, waving his hand at Al, who snickered.

"I guess they're back together again." He muttered.

"Shirley, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I want to find Nunnally. Lelouch's sister." Shirley began.

Ed gaped. "How did you...?" He said in disbelief.

"You know, you haven't lost your memory, have you? I remember everything now. How you kissed me, how you talked to me when I woke up after losing my memory, and how Lulu was...Zero. This weird man told me." Shirley admitted.

"He was? I should have..." Ed said, his fists shaking.

"No, Ed. Lulu is a perfectly decent person. I think he stopped being Zero for some reason. Edward, why do you avoid me?"

"It's too dangerous for me to include you in what I get mixed up in." Ed said, his eyes downcast.

"I don't care about that! I heard that you have lost so many people that you care about. You won't lose me, Ed. Ever. I care about you dearly. I know that you love me." Shirley said, smiling at him.

God, that smile of hers was so delightful. He felt his cheeks heating up. "When...I mean. Shirley, I admit it. I've loved you ever since that rainy day. Everything about you is unforgettable. Your kind nature, your eyes...everything. I can't explain it, but I ended up falling for you anyway." Ed said.

"Edward, I think I...feel the same." Shirley said, and she leaned up close to Ed, and their lips met. But this time, it was a pleasant occurence, not a sad event.

Unfortunately, someone happened to see them. Winry.

"What is Ed doing?" She yelped, but Al held her back.

"Let them alone, Winry." He pleaded.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" She growled.

"No." Al said in terror.

Meanwhile...

Lelouch smirked. "That Mustang is certainly foolish. After all, no one will ever suspect that...Zero has returned." He said, whipping off his princely robes to reveal a black cape, and the mask of Zero.

He laughed.


	28. Chapter 28 Revival

**A/N:Oh, me, oh my! Do I have nearly 60 reviews! Wow! 9,703 hits to this story in general, 23 favorites, and 19 alerts! My god, I think I'm going to faint! If I faint, please don't revive me! **

**...I'm fine. I was only joking there, so those of you who were reaching to dial 911, please don't. XD **

**Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3 (28) Revival **

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as he strode back to his current location. He had decided to drop out of Ashford Academy, since he would be too busy with being a prince and with his other...more important thing. He found a new place where he could live temporarily.

Of course, since he was a prince, it was very easy to convince people to give things to him without a second thought. That was one of the pluses of being royalty, but it was one of the only, in his book. He opted for the easier way: his geass. His geass was better suited for doing things like this.

The current house that he was living in was a nice house that was owned by a Britannian nobleman, whom he had geassed into handing it over, and forgetting that he saw him. It would reduce suspicion if his neighbors noticed that he was gone and Lelouch was there. Besides, noblemen had always used all kinds of corrupt methods to cheat each other out of as much as they could, so why not use it against them?

The house was nothing special, really. It was crowded with all the frippery you would expect to find in a rich Britannian's house: lots of jewelry, expensive clothing, and expensive furniture, with a few servants here and there. Thank god there were no busts of the Emperor. Lelouch would have smashed them into pieces if he had found any in the house yesterday. So far as he knew, there were none.

He had seen a few maids come wandering in, and when they did, he geassed them to acknowledge him as their new master, and to forget anything suspicious they might see. Geass could be so useful at times. It helped him erase evidence, and covered his tracks. He needed to make sure that his opinions and his "work" stayed as clandestine from the public and his family and friends as possible.

Being forced to act like he loved his country, and swore his loyalty to it made him sick. But, it was an excellent charade. It was all for self-preservation, really. If any royal family members discovered how he felt about Britannia, or what he was trying to do, he could be executed for treason. He was sick of suppressing his true nature under all these Britannia-loving masks.

It was time that he get to work on his true task, that he'd been neglecting for so long: that of Zero. Lelouch sat down on a thick velvety chair that the previous nobleman had probably bought. A smirk came across his features as he glanced at his closet where most of the things he would need for his goal were stored, then it mutated into a dry chuckle, until he started laughing.

His laughter was quelled by a familiar, very arrogant voice. "I wondered where you were. I can't believe I'd find you here, of all places." He knew that voice very well.

"C.C. Why did you follow me?" He said flatly. He did not want anyone else to get mixed up in this. Not even Edward, since he doubted Edward could understand his reasons for doing so, even if he tried to explain them to him. It would be much better if he could do this alone. But, he did need followers, so maybe he could force Ed or Al into-no he didn't want to force them.

If he forced them to do so, then he would be exactly like that man-his father. The last thing he wanted to do was act exactly like _him. _That man only wanted to create a brutal and repressive world where only those he deemed fit would live happy, glorious lives, while the rest of the world would suffer in agony and poverty. The less fortunate would wither away.

That was not the world, Lelouch declared, and he was going to change it.

He glared at the green-haired witch in front of him. How was it that even though he knew next to nothing about her, he knew enough to say that she was the most infuriating person he had ever met. While the president could get under his skin at times, none could compare with C.C. No, not even Ed and his short rants could compare with C.C. Her sarcasm was top-notch.

"You disappear for days, the last message I hear from you is that you were going to go see that boss of Edward's, then you go missing. I went all over the place in order to find you. So, why are you hiding out in a remote place like this, Lelouch? Aren't you the Viceroy?" C.C. questioned, folding her arms and looking at him in disdain.

"Don't you know me better than anyone? Better than even Edward? I'm sure you know the reason why I'm out here." He said coldly, his gaze on the mask.

"Of course. I have to do research on people I form contracts with. So, you're planning to become Zero again, despite all the hardships that came with it before? How will you be able to do this when you're in a high position as the Viceroy? What kind of alibi will you invent?" She intoned curiously, but her expression was more one of boredom. That was her perennial facial expression.

"I have my ways." Lelouch replied, a smirk edging up his lips. "C.C., I believe you will play that part very well, as Zero."

"For how long, though?" C.C. inquired.

"I'm sure the Japanese are waiting for Zero to come back. This is what I have been planning all along." Lelouch explained. "I only gave up Zero because it was necessary for the time being. Also, too many people were suspicious of me at that time. What better role to play than that of a concerned prince who seeks his sisters' murderer by taking over and organizing a better army? Also, I happen to have a better knowledge of politics than Euphie does. Even though Euphemia is my sister, she is very naive about real life. It would be like putting Nunnally in charge. Euphemia dreams of a fantasy world that I intend to create. Perhaps, she's a little more realistic than Nunnally, but, still, she's not the kind of person you would want in charge."

"So, you're going to double-cross both the Britannians and the Japanese?" C.C. remarked astutely.

"Basically. Although, one will be the truth, and another will be the lie." Lelouch said.

"What if they all become lies, Lelouch vi Britannia, or Zero? Which is your true name?" C.C. said.

"Lelouch is my true name to me. But Zero is also my alter ego." Lelouch explained briefly.

"I see. I guess I will don the mask temporarily as Zero. That is, if you tell me what to do. I'm going to live with you." C.C. said.

"No." Lelouch said firmly.

C.C. paid him no mind, however. "I could start using your couch. I think I'll take off my clothes now." She remarked softly.

"Does this look like a dressing room to you? Go into the bathroom, and change!"

"No. You can't control me."

"I order you to-"

"Geass doesn't work on me, dummy." She said triumphantly.

_You are so aggravating. _

"Okay. But I'm going to look away." He said.

"Won't that take all the fun out of it?" She replied coyly.

God, he wanted to gag her at that point.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What is Edward doing?" Winry cried out in disbelief. Here was the boy she had been waiting for for almost a year, the one she had come over here to see, and the first thing she sees him doing is kissing some girl!

"Brother!" Al called, snapping both Ed and Shirley out of their embrace.

"Ah!" Shirley jumped back, her face a cherry red as she realized that someone else had seen them.

"Uh...Winry, I can explain!" Ed said nervously, his eyes wide with shock at the fact that his childhood friend had just seen him and Shirley kissing.

"Edward, isn't there a time and place for these things? Especially when your enemies are tailing you? Is now the time to include love in your life?" Winry exclaimed. "By the way, does your automail need fixing?" She exclaimed again, acting as though nothing had happened.

Ed resisted the urge to slap his hand against his forehead. This was why he'd left Winry behind. Yes, she was his dear childhood friend, but Shirley was a lot easier to hang around with than with Winry. Winry was more bossy, whiny, and controlling. To a certain point.

"Who's this, Edward?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, this is my good friend Winry Rockbell. She's from Amestris, too." Ed said politely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shirley Fenette." Shirley said, smiling pleasantly at her.

Winry seemed a little upset, but her features softened. "Nice to meet you, Shirley. That's a lovely name. Who named you that?" She asked.

"My father did." Shirley said.

"What kind of man is your father?" Winry asked innocently.

"He's...not with us anymore. Well, he's...up in heaven, I guess." Shirley said.

"In heaven? No, he's six feet under, Shirley. Admit it." Ed added.

"Ed! What's with that attitude?" Shirley said in disbelief.

"Oh, you didn't know about Edward's...?" Winry said.

"Know...what?" Shirley added, in confusion.

"His feelings about death." Winry said, tossing in a hint.

"He's in a cult!" Shirley said.

"No, Shirley, he's an atheist." Winry said.

"What's an atheist?" Shirley asked.

"I'm someone who believes in the effectiveness of science over religion. That's all." Ed said quietly.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm not persecuting you for that, Edward." Shirley smiled that beautiful smile of hers that made Ed's heart go aflutter.

Winry noted that there seemed to be some kind of chemistry between these two. Even now, when she was talking to them, she could tell that Edward and Shirley seemed to be very close. She hazarded a guess that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Why did that make her feel jealous? Perhaps it was because he was spending time with another girl. Well, now that she knew that the two of them weren't just friends, maybe it would be best if she let them alone.

"You don't mind if I'm here, right?" She asked Shirley.

"Not really. Unless you love Edward!" Shirley stammered.

"N-No. I'm not." Winry said. "So, your automail doesn't need fixing at all, huh?" Winry said.

"She means my arms." Ed said, showing her his metal arm.

"Ed? Is something the matter?" Shirley inquired.

"Not really." Ed said softly.

"Have you been using it a lot lately?" Winry asked.

"Yep."

"Have you been getting yourself into trouble again?" She asked seriously.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Ed said coldly.

"Edward, I just care about you! So now you don't want me around?" Winry screeched.

"That's not what I meant to say!" Ed said.

Winry started storming off, but Shirley decided to go after her.

"Brother, why don't we head back to Ashford Academy?" Alphonse suggested to Edward.

It was then that she noticed that Alphonses' body was back to normal. "How did you...?" She uttered.

"Not anymore." Al whispered, at which point Winry nearly keeled over. "I'm not used to it yet. But it helps us blend in."

Winry noticed Shirley was standing behind them, looking curious. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Winry said.

Shirley turned back to Ed, who seemed to be brooding for some reason, then walked over to Winry. "How long have you known Edward?"

"A while. Why?" Winry replied dully.

"What is Edward to you?" Shirley asked.

"Good question. Some days he can be a total pain in the ass, and at others he can be quite a nice guy."

_Sounds like Lulu. He is Zero. _

She forced a smile, knowing she was going to stay strong, for Lelouch's and Edward's sake.

"In short, he's only a good friend and nothing more." Winry replied. ":How do you feel about him?"

"I'm not quite sure. When I first met him, I didn't know what to think of him. It was when he saved one of my close friends on TV, that he stood out." Shirley began.

"What's TV?" Winry inquired.

"You come from an Amish country, right?" Shirley said.

"No, it's _Amestris." _Winry corrected.

"Right. Anyway, Edward deterred the assassination. I found him very interesting. He is pretty friendly, isn't he?" Shirley determined.

"You're right about that. I wonder...how much of Edward's true face does he show to me, and how much does he show to you? Is he smiling when he's not really happy? Or is he frowning when he's truly happy?" Winry asked.

"Like my close friend. He's always frowning all the time. You never know whether he's happy or not." Shirley summed up. "Even though he's cold to some people, he's a kind and honest person."

"That was the second time I have ever kissed Edward. Last time, some things happened, and well..." She trailed off.

"You guys had difficulties, right?" Winry added.

Shirley nodded. "But now, we're happier. As long as I have him and Lulu by my side, I'll be satisified."

"That's good that Edward has someone he can stand by." Winry said. "Edward doesn't really have anyone he can count on besides me and his younger brother. He doesn't really get along with that guy Mustang." Winry said.

"What about his parents?" Shirley asked innocuously. Winry flinched.

"I think you should probably ask him that." Winry said quietly.

"Ask me what?" Ed said, coming up toward Shirley.

"Um, about your parents, do you live here with them? Did they move over here with you?" Shirley asked.

Ed's eyes widened. "Of course, they moved over here! Our living situation is a little...complicated." Ed said.

"Why haven't they ever visited you? My mom visits me a lot in my dorms!"

"Ah...that is...well to say...it's a little complicated?" Ed said nervously.

"My mom worries about me all the time. Are you being abused, or neglected? But you should still see her or deliver letters to her." Shirley pressed.

"...You're lucky, Shirley." Ed said.

"Huh?" Shirley said.

"In that your mother actually worries about you." Ed said.

"Why? Doesn't yours? Doesn't she talk to you, send you letters, or call you on the phone?" Shirley inquired.

This statement drew a long pause for Edward, until he said, "I wish I could, but she's **dead, **so just drop it!" Ed hissed in irritation, and stormed away.

"What did I say wrong, Edward?" Shirley repeated.

"Edward!" Winry shouted.

"Brother doesn't really tell anyone." Al said.

"And for good reason." Ed said deadly.

"What about your fa-" Shirley began, but was cut off by Winry shaking her head at her.

"I'm sorry...Edward." Shirley said, tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"Brother, you just made Shirley cry."

"What?" At that split second, Ed whirled around, his eyes wide.

"You were a little too harsh." Al said. "Still, it's better that you told her the truth."

"Can I ever tell them the whole truth?" Ed inquired.

"No." Al said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brown-haired boy with green eyes that were rimmed with red, was watching from a tree branch. "Master, V.V. I must speak to you."

"_What is it?" _

"Do you have that girl in your possession?" He whispered.

"Yes. She is here." V.V. responded.

"I have discovered a very interesting target: Edward Elric. He is the boy I told you about who remembered Nunnally. Can I use my geass on him?" Suzaku said evilly.

"Of course you can. Just don't...kill him." V.V. added as the line went dead.

As V.V. put down his cell phone, he turned to see the girl that was staring at him in defiance, her blue eyes forever wild like those of a tiger.

"Were you speaking to Lelouch?" She asked coldly.

"No, my dear. I suggest you quiet down...Kallen Kouzuki."


	29. Chapter 29 Intrigue

A/N:**I keep on envisioning the song from Bleach whenever I write this. That song would be the third opening, and you get a free cookie if you know what the name of the song is! Lycosyncer, thank you for the kind Pms you've been sending me. I may use some of your ideas, but I'm writing what the evil plot bunnies in my mind tell me to write! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Code Geass, or Full Metal Alchemist, or any of its characters. I do own my plot ideas, though. **

**Chapter 29:Intrigue**

The air was tense. No one spoke, not even the princess, who was normally bubbly, talkative, and cheerful. Instead, her mouth seemed to be glued shut as she took in the sight before her eyes. Her mind was struggling to accept this reality, because it seemed ludicrous to her.

Her new instructor, Gilford, stood beside her, clad in his traditional royal outfit. He had a proud look in his eyes as he motioned to the objects that lay before them. "Here it is, your highness. Your first training routine will begin with these..." He pointed to a towel that lay near her high-heeled clad feet, and to...a bathing suit?

Euphie's eyes fixated on the bathing suit for just a second, then she stared at him like he was mad. "Gilford...you want me to..._swim?" _She said skeptically.

Darlton nodded furiously beside her. "Yes, in order to become a great warrior, you must first train your muscles to their full potential!" He exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I need barbels and weight lifts for that, and not a dumb bathing suit?" Euphie pointed out. She honestly didn't understand what they were going on about. "After all...Cornelia wouldn't want me to look...so..._indecent." _She added, frowning at the skimpy bathing suit.

"Well, um to respect your late sisters' wishes, here is a new bathing suit that should cover you up! Now, you should..." Darlton trailed off, thrusting a bathing suit at the princess.

The pinkette looked around furtively, as if spies were lurking around the corner. She then reluctantly placed her long pink hair into a swimming cap, and hurried over to the girl's locker room. She noted with her hair hidden, no one was really paying her any mind. It seemed like her distinctive (and unusual) hair color earned her a lot of unnecessary attention, which she tried to avoid. She undressed, placing her subviceroy outfit in a locker, and removing her high heels as well, slipped on the bathing suit.

She looked in the mirror that hung on the wall, and realized she didn't look too bad. Despite the fact that the suit was a drab green in color, the suit looked good on her hourglass figure. She sighed, and headed out to swim. As she did, she noticed how still the water looked, almost like glass.

She took a few deep breaths, and readied herself.

"Go, your highness! Time to...uh, swim some laps!" Darlton said awkwardly.

Euphie followed suit, and plunged into the water. Immediately, a wave of chilliness swept over her meager suit, and seemed to seep into her skin as she got adjusted to the frigid water. She dove back up to the surface a moment later, shook herself, and tried to free her ears from water. She stood there, partially immersed in water, not quite sure what to do, then stretched out her arms, and tried to swim. She only made it halfway before she stopped, panting.

"What's the matter?" Gilford inquired.

"It's just...I haven't swum for a while, that's all." Euphie lied. She had been taught to swim a long time ago, but she barely recalled _what _she had to do. She steadied herself, and continued her dog paddle across the water. She went around three or four times before she stopped again. _This is hard. Lelouch would have been even worse at it. _She giggled to herself as she remembered a younger Lelouch flailing around in the water, while Nunnally and Cornelia swam effortlessly. She had had an easier time than him, since she spent more time in the water. She wondered how well he could swim now. _He'd probably sink like a stone. _

"Again!" Darlton screeched, blowing a whistle that pierced her ears.

"All right, all right!" She muttered, trying again. She managed to go partway again, before giving up. As she got out, she wrapped her thin frame in a towel, which started to become wet as it absorbed the water off her body. She then freed her long pink hair, and started to dry herself off. "So, what's next?" She asked.

"I believe...the Knightmare frame is next. Did your sister educate you on them, your highness?" Darlton pressed.

Euphie's lavender eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! She taught me quite a bit!" She exclaimed. _However, I wish for peace, so why do I need to be well-versed in fighting and...killing people? _

"_**You must get stronger." Her conscience said. **_

_That's right. I mustn't give up now. For my late sister and brother, and for my missing sister Nunnally and for Lelouch, I will persevere! _

A determined look crossed her features. She undressed, and put on her outfit again. "I think I can handle this." She said to herself as she carefully entered the giant robot. "Who's going to fight me, Gilford?"

"I believe that would be...your friend, Alphonse." Darlton said.

Euphie's eyes widened. "Alphonse? Where is he? Send word to him at once!" She ordered.

_Every day, she sounds more and more like her sister. _Darlton thought. "Yes, your highness. I believe the messenger will be Maes Hughes, a soldier in...Amestris's army?"

When Euphie nodded, he continued.

A few seconds later, a man with wire-rimmed spectacles, green eyes, and a blue military outfit came. He had a friendly look about him. "Your highness, it is good to see you again. Major Hughes here."

"Can you send a message to Alphonse Elric? I need him here at once!" Euphie urged.

Hughes bowed. "Your wish is my command." He waved his hand, and a car drove up. "I'll be back soon!" He shouted, as he got in and the car drove off down the road.

* * *

"So, they can never know about the events of that night?" Ed said softly. He was tired of all the lying, all the secrets. He wanted to just admit it to Lelouch, Euphemia, even Shirley, and get it over with. Lying put a huge strain on his mental health. He wished to be honest with them, but what would they say once they knew?

"It's probably better not to. No one should know you created a homunculi." Al said softly.

"Shut it, Al. What if someone overhears us?" Ed hissed sharply.

"Relax, you're just paranoid." Al reassured.

Someone had heard. Suzaku Kururugi was listening intently from above them. He sat in a tree branch, carefully concealed from prying eyes, _I see, now my geass will probe your mind for any secrets you dread being unearthed. Everyone has a dark secret. The brighter the mask, the darker the truth that lies below." _He whispered, lifting his right hand to reveal a crimson crane in his left eye. His geass penetrated the inner depths of Ed's mind, as invisibly as a person being shot by a person who had a silencer on their gun.

What he saw both intrigued and saddened him. Just like him, Ed had no father, and just like him, he had committed a grave crime. _How interesting. So, you lost your right arm and left leg trying to bring your mother back to life when she fell ill and died? You were willing to give up your life for your brother, right? How brave you are, yet how sad. _His real mind almost broke the hold that his master held on it.

"**You must not feel pity, Suzaku. You are a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." **V.V.'s calming voice echoed in his mind.

_Right, master V.V. . I will see to it that Edward will be deeply hurt once I finish my new plan. I see your brother is fond of someone named...Euphie? Interesting. You also know Prince Lelouch, the man who tried to attack me for murdering his sister. But she deserved it. _

He quietly jumped down from the tree, and slipped into a costume, wig, and mask. Now, he looked exactly like Prince Lelouch. "Let the fun begin, Full Metal." He said smoothly, his tongue licking his lips in excitement at the thrill of it all. Seeing that boy on his knees, crying and begging for his brother to come back was such a turn-on. Indeed it was.

* * *

A car pulled up where Shirley, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry were standing. Out of it came Hughes. "Edward, Alphonse! Both of you need to come with me at once. Al, you're needed by Princess Euphemia. Ed, your mission is to investigate something..." He whispered something into Ed's ear, and by the time he was finished, Ed looked pale.

"I see." He turned to Al. "Al, it's them! They've resurfaced again."

"But, brother, I thought we got rid of them for good! You know, after you...um, defeated Greed."

Shirley and Winry looked confused, and suspicious.

"Shirley, go back to Ashford Academy! I'll meet you there as soon as I can!" Ed shouted. When she just stood there, and didn't say anything, he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for my outburst, but I just can't tell you now. Hughes, can you arrange for someone to pick up Shirley and Winry?" He suggested.

Winry glared at him. "We can take care of ourselves, you know."

"When was the last time you fended off Envy?" Ed interjected. When no one responded to him, he shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

Ed, Al, and Hughes went in the car, but stopped when Shirley and Winry both got in beside them.

"Winry, maybe it'd be better if you stayed at Ashford. There's...oh, never mind." Al said, realizing that Nunnally was gone, as was Lelouch or C.C. Euphie was too busy as well.

Both girls refused to budge.

"I don't want to be left out of things anymore, Ed." Shirley declared obstinately, putting on her seat belt. She flashed him a reassuring smile, and reached for his hand, and grasped it. "Besides...I want to help you, like I do Lulu." She said.

Winry noticed Ed flush bright pink, and smirked. "I agree. Besides, when your automail gets busted, I will gladly fix it. I don't think I can fix your face, though. It's too pink for me!" She teased.

"Are you blushing, brother? You already kissed Shirley, so why are you still so embarassed?" Al sneered, causing _both _Ed and Shirley to turn as red as tomatoes.

"Shut the hell up, Al!" Ed hissed, trying to look away.

"Let's forget about that kiss, okay Edward?' Shirley asked, looking embarrassed as well.

"No, don't say forget. I don't want to lose you. I've lost too many people already." Ed said.

Shirley flushed.

Winry was feeling very happy for Shirley, but at the same time, she felt jealous, too.

"Ed and Shirley, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES SEX, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY-" Al started singing obnoxiously, then Ed leaned in close to him and said,

"Do you want to know how big Euphie is? She's very...very well-developed. Wanna see one of her bras?" He said salaciously.

Alphonse's nose started to bleed a lot at that point, and he passed out.

"My, my. Ed, I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend. I thought Winry was." Hughes said, which resulted in Ed screaming again at everyone. Shirley only laughed.

As they left, no one noticed Suzaku come out of the bushes, a predatory smile on his lips. "Let the games begin, Edward Elric, and...Euphemia." He remarked, before striding off in the direction they had just departed in. He had plenty of time, after all...plenty of time to stalk his prey.

* * *

Euphemia's eyes lit up upon seeing Al, his brother, Shirley, and a blond girl come in her direction.

"Alphonse, nice to see you! Come on in and fight me!" She said from in her Knightmare.

Ed, Al, and Winry blinked. "Where are you, Euphie? All there is is this...giant metal thing." Ed said, poking it. Then, he realized what it was. "A...Knightmare." He said in awe.

"It almost looks like a giant version of you, Al." Winry pointed out.

"It doesn't even resemble him, though." Shirley said, oblivious.

"Hey, everyone!" Euphie exclaimed, opening the door of her Knightmare, but upon seeing their blank faces, she said, "What? Haven't you ever ridden in a Knightmare before?"

"No." Al said. "Where we come from, we don't have it."

"We do alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Shirley asked.

"A science that lets me transmute an object into something else. It's not magic, though. You have to be bound by a certain number of rules, though. I'm particularly good at it, and where I'm from, I am renowned for it." Ed explained.

"Could I try?" Shirley inquired, looking at him in fascination.

"That depends. You see, I have to go somewhere pretty soon."

"Why don't you stay a little longer, Edward Elric?" A familiar voice drawled.

Ed whirled around to see a black-haired teen with purple eyes. "L-Lelouch?"

Lelouch stared at him coldly, then a smirk made its way onto his face. "In the flesh. May I speak to Euphemia and Eddie alone?" He said.

"When did you call Ed "Eddie," Lulu?" Shirley asked. Something was off about him. He wasn't speaking to her, nor was he talking to Al or Euphie.

"Lulu? I believe the name is Lelouch, Ms. Fenette." He said coldly, and walked away. He stopped again. "Oh, and quit looking at me with puppy-dog eyes."

Shirley, Ed, and Euphie gasped. This wasn't like Lelouch at all. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

Euphie tensed as Lelouch reached out his hand to her. "You are beautiful. Just like my late sister, Cornelia." He said suavely.

Euphie flushed, but her suspicions grew. "All right, what do you want to talk to me about?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I saw your swimming. It was quite lovely. Why, I can do the same." He said, and dove in the water, and _swam the whole way across! _This was her brother, the most unfit person she had ever met? Ed and Euphie narrowed their eyes.

"So, what did you think?" Lelouch inquired.

"You're not Lelouch." Euphie said. "My brother is physically inept, and you never called me sister once. Who are you?" She said, her eyes as cold as ice.

"Very smart. I am...Kururugi Suzaku." He said, removing his wig to reveal a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"You...You attacked us last year!" Ed cried.

"Now..."

* * *

Zero was sitting in his chair when he frowned.

"I see. Kallen is being held prisoner. Suzaku is after Euphie, Ed, and Al. Looks like I'll have to start the Black Knights up again." Lelouch sighed audibly.


	30. Chapter 30 Tragic Hell

**A/N:Hello, my lovely readers! Glad to have made it to chapter thirty! I don't know how long this will be, but I intend to keep it going! Prepare for some plot twists, and for some startling revelations! **

**Chapter 30 Tragic Hell **

"Now, then..." Suzaku uttered. His eyes started to glow with a crimson sigil that was all too familiar to Ed. It was the same crane that Lelouch had used on him in order to take Shirley away from him. It was a good thing she remembered him now. He had never anticipated falling for her. It had come as a total surprise, because he had never been attracted to any girls until he met Shirley. She was one of the few people who had not died because of what he did. He intended to keep it that way.

"You have geass, too?" Ed blurted aloud, his golden eyes full of shock.

A small smile formed on Suzaku's lips. "I see...so you know about it. Have you met someone with this power before? Would this person happen to be Lelouch vi Britannia?" He said questioningly.

Ed remained silent. He didn't want to betray Lelouch's trust in him, even though Lelouch had. "No." He lied.

"What's geass?" Euphie questioned.

"With my geass...I will now unveil the secrets that you have buried in your past, and don't want anyone to see! Edward Elric and Euphemia, you two will fall victim to this never-ending cycle of pain and death! Behold, Euphemia, the traitor that lies in our midst! He claims to stand for all that is good and defend human life, when his hands are already stained with blood!" Suzaku declared.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Euphemia exclaimed. She was about to get her answer. Suddenly, Suzaku's eye seemed to flash as the bird dove into her mind. Her knees started to buckle as images started to pass through her mind. "No...What is this? All this pain and sadness! I DON'T WANT IT! NOT AFTER I TRIED TO FORGET ABOUT IT, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME RELIVE IT AGAIN!" She shrieked, backing away in terror, and fighting against it. Somehow, her limbs just would not obey her; they felt leaden, like they were being controlled, somehow.

Edward started shaking as well. "What the hell do you think you're doing to me?" He said nervously, trying to stop the images that were passing through his mind. His mother...the transmutation...the homunculus...Nina... all those events were all present in his mind now. "No, Mother...I never meant to! I just wanted to see your face!" He said, falling to the ground.

"That's right! Struggle and squirm like the worms that you are! You won't be freed for a while; unless someone can break the spell my geass has on you! But he's not here right now, so it looks like time is up for you!" He declared.

Euphemia and Ed both passed out at that second. Their expressions showed fear and terror frozen on their unmoving lips. Of course, Alphonse, Shirley, and Winry had all heard Euphie's screams, so they went to investigate. Al's eyes widened as he took in his unconscious brother and his girlfriend.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, running to his brother's side. He shook his brother. "Wake up!" He said, but nothing happened. When no response came, he tried to revive Euphemia, but to no avail. "Euphemia, please wake up!"

Shirley stood, paralyzed in fear at what had just happened.

Al's eyes narrowed, as he took in Suzaku. "You again! You bastard, what did you do to them?" He growled, flexing his fists so tightly that they turned chalk-white. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it felt like it was going to break through his ribs. His brother couldn't be dead. He had felt him breathing, but what had happened to him?

"Relax, relax! I'm only showing her the truth." Suzaku said smoothly, pointing to Euphemia.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Al said defensively.

"You know what I mean...that incident. Your dear mommy died, and you got all upset." Suzaku mocked.

"No...you wouldn't. Would you really?" Al said, shaking his head.

"Alphonse, what is he talking about?" Shirley asked, coming toward Ed.

"Stay away from him, Shirley! He seems to have attacked Brother with some kind of mental attack! Take my Brother and go find...the Colonel! He's Colonel Mustang, our boss! He's staying at a hotel near the Viceroy's palace! Winry, can you direct her there?" Al asked.

Winry smiled. "You can count on me, Alphonse!" She turned to Shirley, and said, "We're both going to have to combine our weights to carry him! Can you do that?" She asked.

Shirley nodded. "I'm on the gymnastics and swimming clubs, so I'd have to say yes! I don't exercise for nothing, you know!" She said, proceeding to try to lift Ed up, and blushing as she came close to his face. "Ungh..he's heavier than I thought..." She panted.

"That's his automail. It's his artificial limb. He has an artificial leg, too." Winry said, pulling up Ed's pant leg to show Shirley. Shirley saw a metal leg there, and she felt it gingerly. "Does this mean we have to be extra careful with him?"

Winry laughed. "No, Shirley. Since he knows alchemy, he can fight with his automail, too. He's tough, but sometimes I think he hides his feelings too much. I fix it when he breaks it." She said, helping carry him as well.

Al watched them leave, and turned back to Suzaku. "Why did you do this?" He said hardly.

"My master said they were becoming a pain. He wants me to destroy all that oppose him, so I must follow his orders without question." Suzaku said.

"What a puppet you are! You're too dependent on him, so you let him jerk you around? Don't you have any morality?" Al said in disbelief.

"Morality? There's no such thing, Alphonse. There's only idealism and reality in the world. There are those who live absorbed in fantasy, who desire a world that will never come to be, and impede progress in this world, and then there are those who are brave enough to stand up to reality and fight against delusions. I am one of those people. Why don't you join me?" Suzaku tempted.

"Never! You expect me to join you, after you torture my brother and my girlfriend! You sadist, you're going to pay for that!" Al said. He drew a circle with his hands and touched it with his hands. Then, a spear formed. He picked it up, and then tried to stab Suzaku with it. Suzaku was quicker, however, and dodged it deftly.

He examined the spear as Al pointed it against his head. "Very nice. Are you a magician of some kind? It's too bad you can't even hit me!" He exclaimed, vanishing. Al looked around him in confusion, but Suzaku was gone. Then, he noticed a shadow behind him, and whirled around to face his opponent, and managed to impale him in the chest.

Suzaku gasped, and coughed up blood. He glared at his attacker. "Damn you, you stupid brat!" He hissed, and then grabbed at the spear that was sticking out of his chest, and pulled it right out. Alphonse watched with wide eyes.

"You're a fool. You're going to die." Al said.

Suzaku shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not, kid. Besides geass, I also possess...eternal life." He said softly, licking the blood off of the spear. "I'd best be going now, kid." He said, and then he vanished.

Alphonse went over to Euphemia, and picked her up gently. He followed after Winry and Shirley, only to find them speaking to Hughes. "Hughes! I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi there, Alphonse! It seems some pretty interesting stuff has been happening around here! It's unfortunate as to what happened to Ed, but we'll do our best to treat him and the Princess! You know, Alphonse, I've been wondering just _who _is behind all these attacks. First, Cornelia dies, then Princess Euphemia is taken prisoner, and freed, then Princess Nunnally vanishes, and now this! It seems like someone has a vendetta against the Royal Family." He said astutely. "Can you think of anyone like that?"

Al shook his head, though somehow his mind pointed to Lelouch. "Not really."

"Okay." Hughes said, and loaded everyone into his car, and said happily: "Oh, and by the way, I've gotten new pictures of my adorable Alicia! Look, she's already four, and now she's starting to read!" He exclaimed.

Shirley smiled. "She's cute. She must look up to you a lot." She said warmly.

"Oh, yes she does! She's a daddy's girl!" Hughes squealed, showing Al and Winry the pictures.

Shirley thought of her father and how she adored him. _Daddy's girl, huh..._

Meanwhile...

Inside Ed's mind...

_Ed slowly awoke. He sat up. "What happened back there?" He said, and then realized his voice sounded different. He looked down at himself and noted he looked exactly like he did when he was around eight or nine years old! Confused, he wondered whether this was a dream or not. He studied his surroundings, and noted he seemed to be in a garden of some kind. Lots of colorful flowers were all around him, and he thought he heard children's voices and laughter from around the corner. _

_Curious, he hid behind a bush, and peeked out. He saw a girl who seemed to be around six or seven playing with a wreath of flowers on her head. She wore a pretty purple dress, and her ash-blond hair was pulled up into pigtails. Her blue eyes were full of happiness, and a radiant smile was on her face as she giggled. The girl looked very familiar. "Hey, big Brother! Come look at what I made!" She shouted. _

_Two other children came running up to her. One was a girl with long pink hair. She had two bright pink ribbons in her hair, and her purple eyes were full of curiosity. The other was a boy with short jet-black hair and purple eyes. He seemed less happy, and grumpier. _

_"What is it, Nunnally?" The pinkette asked. _

_**Nunnally? Then, this must be the past! That must be Euphemia, and if so...that boy is Lelouch! **_

_"See, Lelouch! I made this pretty wreath for you! Come and put it on! Mother will think you look pretty!" Nunnally said in delight, grabbing her brother and shaking him. This was the first time Ed had seen Nunnally run, and well...see. He was so used to her being in a wheelchair that this was just unbelievable. And Lelouch was so happy and playful that it was hard to believe that he was the same boy he knew, years later. _

_"That looks pretty cute on you, Nunnally. But I don't want to wear something like that, because I'm a boy! Boys don't wear that stuff!" He sulked, pouting. _

_Euphie was busy picking flowers of her own, and she spotted a boy hiding behind a bush. Her eyes lit up as she looked him over. He seemed to be around Lelouch's age. His hair was blond, and his eyes were the most unusual color the young girl had ever seen. Gold eyes...that were an odd eye color. But she knew that would be rude to say, so she called out to him. "Hey, um...do you want to play with us?" _

_Ed whirled around to find the young Euphemia looking at him. __**Wait? They can see me. This has to be a dream, or else...a memory of the past! It must be Euphie's memories I'm seeing, then! **_

_"I guess so. Where are we, anyway?" He asked, looking around. _

_"I thought you would know! Are you a commoner? Haven't you heard of Aries Villa?" Euphemia asked. _

_Ed sweat dropped. "Uh, no. Should I have?" He asked in confusion. _

_Lelouch saw him and approached warily. "Of course you should know! It's my mother's palace!" He exclaimed. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you around here." _

_"Um...I'm Edward. Edward Elric. Who are you guys?" He lied. He knew who they were already, but he assumed it would not be wise to tell them that he was from the future and another world. _

_"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of Britannia! This is my sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and this is my half-sister, Euphemia li Britannia. Surely you've heard of Britannia?" Lelouch said, eying him in interest. Even at age eight, his mind still seemed to give Ed the creeps. _

_"Yes, I have." Ed said. _

_Nunnally looked at him. "If you have heard of Britannia, then why don't you know who our mother is?" She said kindly. _

_"He must be new here. Their mother is the wonderful Lady Marianne the Flash. She is such a kind and loving lady. You ought to meet her." Euphie said, taking Ed by the hand. "Come on, let's go meet his mother." She encouraged gently. _

_"Wait! Hold on a second, your highness! Isn't Lelouch's mother...?" He started to say, but when Euphie looked at him, he stopped. "Never mind." _

_"You don't have to call me that. I like being called Euphie and nothing else! You don't have to be formal around us, because we're just kids." She said, smiling. _

_Nunnally beamed at him. "Where do you come from, Edward? Do you have a mother and father?" She asked innocently. _

_Ed thought. Wasn't his mother still alive? He guessed so. "Yeah, but my dad left a long time ago." He admitted. _

_Lelouch looked at him sympathetically. "That's too bad." He said. _

_The three children showed Ed the way, passing by adults who smiled warmly at the innocent children. _

_A blue-haired man stopped them. "My Lord Lelouch, who is he?" He asked. _

_"This is Edward. He's new around here." Lelouch said, nudging Ed, and he spoke. _

_. "It's nice to meet you." Ed said, and then he followed the three into a room where a beautiful woman was seated speaking to a man with white hair and a fancy uniform. She looked at him, and her face exuded kindness in every way. She had long black hair and magnificent, haunting purple eyes that seemed to draw you into her soul. _

_"Hello there, my children. Who is this boy? Is he a new friend of yours?" She asked softly. _

_She reminded Ed so much of his mother. He spoke. "Yes, I'm Edward Elric, your highness. Nice to meet you." He said, not taking his eyes off of her. _

_"My, my, you are quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She laughed. _

_Euphemia grinned happily. "You should see Brother Lelouch's chess matches! He's so smart!" _

_**In Euphie's mind...**_

_The first thing she heard was laughter. It sounded like two boys were having fun. She groaned, and sat up to see herself in a grassy field of some sort. She looked around, and saw she was in a strange place. It seemed very rural. _

_"Where is this?" She asked aloud. She then realized she was a child again! _

_She heard a voice behind her. "Oh, you woke up! That's good! My brother and I were getting worried!" It said. It sounded like..._

_"Alphonse?" She asked aloud, finding herself face to face with a younger Alphonse. _

_"How did you know my name?" He asked curiously, his grey eyes full of curiosity. _

_Euphie gasped. Where was she, and why did Al not remember her? "Where are we?" _

_Another voice came from behind her. "You're in Risembool, in Amestris. How could you not know that?" The male voice teased. She saw a boy with blond hair and golden eyes. "I'm Edward Elric, by the way. This is my younger brother, Alphonse." He said. _

_"I'm Euphemia. You can call me Euphie, though." She said, wondering what was going on. Why was she speaking to a younger Edward and Alphonse? _

_"You're awake, that's good! Hey, mom! The strange girl with pink hair is up!" He exclaimed, running into a yellow oak house. A few seconds later, a brown-haired woman with blue eyes appeared, carrying a laundry basket. _

_"It's nice to meet you, young lady! I'm their mother, Trisha Elric!" She said happily, though Euphie could detect sadness in her eyes and pain in her tone. _

_"Uh-huh. It is. I'm Euphie. I'm sixt-um, nine years old." She lied. _

_"Oh, I'm ten, and Al's nine." Ed said, smiling. _

_"Why don't you wait out here while I go get some snacks?" Trisha offered, going into the house again and disappearing. Ed and Al continued to play around outside, but then they started drawing strange circles and making stuff out of them. _

_"What is that?" She asked. _

_"Alchemy. Wanna try?" Ed said. "Mom likes it a lot." _

_"Our dad used to do it a lot!" Al exclaimed. _

_Ed tensed, his golden eyes turning cold with rage. He tightened his fists. "Al...he __**abandoned **__us! Don't talk about him!" He hissed. _

_**He reminds me of Lelouch. Lelouch hates his father, too. **_

_"What's wrong?" Euphie asked. _

_"Nothing. That's odd. Mom shoud have come outside by now!" Ed said, getting up and walking over to the house. "Mom…?" _

_Al came as well, Euphie trailing behind him. She heard a strained cry. _

_Ed's mother was lying unconscious on the floor. She wasn't moving, and Ed and Al seemed panicked. "We need to get her a doctor!" Ed cried. _

End of flashback

Roy studied the two unconscious people as he tried to make them wake up. "Hmm...From the looks of it, I'd say they're stuck in each other's memories." He said.

"How do you know that?" Shirley asked.

"Well, they're muttering little things. That's how." Roy said vaguely.

Everyone was silent.

"How does that work?" Shirley questioned.

"Yeah...are you sure you just don't know?" Winry said.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about!" Roy said. "That's why it's important to wake them up soon." He said.


	31. Chapter 31 Tortured past

**A/N:Holy crap! Close to 80 reviews now...why is it some authors get 20 reviews for their first chappie and I get less than that? Talent, I guess! Help me make it to 1000, my readers! In return, I'll do my best to exceed 3,000 words! Pardon me for the error mentioned last chapter by Lycosyncer. Suzaku does not possess a code...you can't have both a code and a geass...that's wrong. Sorry. That is a contradiction, because C.C. and V.V. have a Code, but no geass. Suzaku was able to spread his ability with his geass by seeing into their minds. **

**Chapter 31 Tortured past **

How long had she been in this place? She had no idea where she was, nor how much time had passed since she had first entered this place. She could guess vaguely that it must be a prison of some sort. For Nunnally vi Britannia, life was always a prison. To never be able to open her eyes again and see the loving faces of her friends or the world that was around her, or never walk again was a hell she could never describe to someone who could see and walk.

Her world had changed completely, when her mother, the light of her world had died. Her happiness had been locked away in a dark place within her heart. The key to it had been lost long ago, and she would never find it, so long as she remained dependent on her brother. She missed her brother deeply, and wanted so badly to be with him again. But what could she do? She was in a wheelchair! It wasn't like she could run away from this prison. Even if she could walk, it wouldn't make much of a difference. She couldn't see. What good is running away if you can't see where you are going?

Her senses had sharpened ever since she had become blind, so that was how she first knew something was wrong. She hadn't heard Lelouch's voice that day when the stranger had stepped in the room with her. The voice was different, and it sounded more childish. But then, there was a familiar tone to it. The man had told her that he was a friend of Rolo's and that she should come with him right away in order to meet him. Of course, Nunnally had wondered who exactly this person was, because she had never heard his voice before.

When she asked who he was, he just told her again that she should come with him in order to see Rolo. Nunnally had outright refused, knowing that if Rolo wanted to come see her, he would've come himself, and not send a stranger to get her. That was the last thing she had heard, but she felt something akin to a needle being pressed into her skin. She felt a funny feeling in her body, almost like something was clogging up her senses, and then just like that, she passed out.

When she had woken up, however...

* * *

_Flashback _

_One year ago _

_The first thing she heard was the squeaking of her wheelchair as it moved along the floor. Someone was pushing her in her wheelchair. Since she couldn't see, her hands immediately felt around desperately, trying to figure out where she was. She didn't feel Lelouch's hand, but her hand grasped someone else's hand. As she felt this person's hand, she realized who this person was. It was Rolo's. She knew that hand. _

_"Rolo, where are we going? Are you taking me to see my brother?" Nunnally asked innocently. _

_There was silence. _

_"Rolo?" Nunnally repeated, frowning at the lack of a reply. _

_"No, Nunnally. We are not going to see your brother. You are going to stay here with me for a little while. Is that all right?" Rolo said. His voice didn't sound friendly. Instead, it sounded more...harsh. _

_Nunnally shivered slightly. "What are you going to do with me, Rolo? I thought you were nice." She said. "Please, let me go." She pleaded. By touching his hands, she knew he was lying. He had to be lying. Rolo would never be so cruel. _

_She felt his fists tighten. There seemed to be more anger in his voice as he spoke. "Nunnally, you __**will **__do as I say, got that? You have no right to talk down to me, since you are a girl and I am a boy. I have power over you." He said sternly. _

_"In my name, Nunnally vi Britannia, I command you to let me go and tell me where Lelouch is!" Nunnally said imperiously, all the kindness going out of her voice. Her expression took on a regal look, and she tried to free herself from his hands. _

_She was hit hard across the cheek. She reached up and felt the stinging blow against her cheek. It throbbed so much that tears came into her eyes. "Rolo, how could you hurt me like that?" She exclaimed. _

_"Shut up! No more backtalk, Nunnally! You're going to stay here for as long as I want you to! No talking unless I want you to. Is that understood?" Rolo said fiercely. _

_Then, she felt Rolo give her wheelchair a push, and she heard a clang, like that of an iron bar. She heard it clang shut. She knew it now. She was in a jail cell. "Why did you do this to me? Where is my big brother?" Nunnally demanded. _

_"Your big brother? I'm afraid he will not be coming to get you." Rolo said, chuckling a little. It sent shivers up Nunnally's spine. _

_"Kallen will come get me! Edward, Alphonse, and Euphie will come to get me as well! You can't keep me locked up here forever, and you know it!" Nunnally protested. _

_Rolo started to laugh. "You are just like Cornelia, aren't you? Just as demanding and imperious. It seems the blood of Charles zi Britannia does run deep in you, Nunnally vi Britannia. Even though you don't seem like it on the outside." He said to himself. _

_"How do you know Cornelia?" Nunnally said. "Where is she?" _

_"I'm afraid that Cornelia is dead." He said, and he was cackling as he said the words. Nunnally could almost picture an evil grin on his face. "Your friend Suzaku did her in. Why, Suzaku could almost describe the blood that ran down his cheeks as he ran his sword into her, and as she bled to her death. Not to mention how your brother cried like a baby when she died in front of him. Wah, wah, wah!" Rolo taunted sadistically. _

_Nunnally put her hands to her face, and started sobbing quietly. Tears started streaming down her face as she did so. "No, why did you do this, Rolo? I thought you were my friend." She whispered. _

_"Oh, stop your bawling, Nunnally. Grow a spine-oh, that's right, you don't have one, you gimp!" Rolo said, reaching into the bars and kicking her wheelchair. "You know, Nunnally, as long as you keep on being a crybaby, I'm afraid I will make your stay here as uncomfortable as possible." He said darkly. "I will bring Suzaku to you." _

_Nunnally's face brightened. "You will?" _

_"As long as you do as I tell you to. Otherwise..." Suddenly, Nunnally thought she felt something pressing up against her neck, and she could feel how sharp it was against her skin. __**A knife? **_

_"Yes. You will be killed by me." Rolo said. _

_"Rolo, haven't I told you before not to lay a hand on Nunnally vi Britannia?" A silky voice said. Nunnally recognized that voice and turned her head at the sound of the voice. She recognized those light, childlike footsteps. _

_She couldn't see him, but this was V.V. _

_Instantly, Rolo turned to face V.V. "Master V.V, I have completed my mission. Lelouch and Kallen are now fighting my warriors. Nunnally is here as well." Rolo said. _

_"And Kururugi? I heard he has failed in his mission, and the Elric brothers have emerged victorious." V.V. said. _

_"Umm...what about you?" Rolo said stupidly. _

_"Actually, I did manage to get one hostage." V.V. said, stepping aside to show Kallen Kouzuki tied up. _

_"How dare you do this! You will regret this! Lelouch will make sure of it!" She yelled. _

_"Lelouch isn't here right now, girl." V.V. replied. _

_"Nunnally?" Kallen gasped, upon seeing the helpless girl behind bars. "Nunnally, so that's what they've done to you!" _

_"Kallen!" Nunnally exclaimed. _

_Kallen was thrown into another cage beside her. She took in the girl beside her. She seemed to have been roughed up slightly, and from the looks of it, she had been crying. She grew angrier by the second. Even though Nunnally was Britannian, she was still innocent. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment! "Nunnally, we can escape!" She whispered, but Rolo heard her. _

_"If you even __**think **__of escaping, I will make sure you die by my hand." Rolo said menacingly, brandishing a knife and coming up towards her cell. "This will be what will happen to your friend, if you try and escape, Nunnally. Or communicate with her, unless we want you to." _

_Nunnally gasped. "But...but...I hate you, Rolo! You're such a traitor!" Nunnally exclaimed. _

_"Nunnally, Nunnally, you are so naive. I planned this from the beginning." Rolo said. _

_Nunnally gasped. _

_"You were the perfect pawn. Your brother Lelouch spoiled you so much, that you had no idea how to read into people's emotions. You were sheltered just like Euphemia, who is still alive, I assure you. She evaded capture. You never learned the feeling of betrayal, so allow me to teach it to you!" _

_Nunnally started to sob again. _

_"You're making her cry! Stop it!" Kallen shrieked, grabbing Rolo's arm. _

_"I insist you stop it also, Rolo. You're going too far. Are you becoming consumed by the gift I bestowed you? That of the geass?" V.V said, his purple eyes flashing. He looked a lot like the Emperor now, even though he was so small. _

_Instantly, more children gathered around him. All had cranes in their eyes. All bore the mark of the Geass. _

_"Wait a second! But I thought you told me to take Nunnally hostage!" Rolo said, waving his arms around in alarm. _

_"I did. But, I also told you to refrain from damaging her in any way. You cut her on the neck. That is undesirable. She needs to be unharmed. You just sit right there, Miss Nunnally." V.V. said. _

_Nunnally nodded. "Yes, sir." She said. Somehow, she was glad that this guy cared about her, but she shivered. Something about his tone was eerie...like that of a killer. _

_"You failed your mission. You didn't destroy Lelouch. Not only that, Suzaku, who was under your command, failed to kill the Elric brothers. Euphemia has gotten away as well. What do you have to say for this disgrace on your part?" V.V. pressed. _

_Rolo whirled his head up. "Please, forgive me. I was out of line! Please, don't kill me!" _

_V.V. stared stonily at him. His purple eyes showed no emotion. "Shall I have Charles rewrite your memories? No, I'll just do you in now." _

_"What?" Rolo exclaimed in shock. _

_"Get rid of him." He said to the children around him. "You know what to do." He strode out of the room. _

_One child nodded and came forward. "You know, Rolo, can we play a game?" _

_"W-What kind of game?" Rolo said nervously. _

_"You know...the game where you...__**DIE!" **__A girl said from behind him, a toothy smile on her face. That was the last thing Rolo saw. _

_Kallen gasped as the children all jumped on top of Rolo and started to tie him to the ground. Then, they took knives and started to slowly cut his stomach open. They started to stab his arms and legs as he flailed around madly. _

_"NO, STOP! STOP!" He screamed in agony, as blood flowed from his wounds. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed again. _

_"What's going on?" Nunnally asked. She was confused. She felt some warm liquid go onto her arms. "Is he...?" She questioned. _

_"No, he's not, Nunnally." Kallen reassured her, her hands reaching for hers. _

_"Don't move a muscle, Kouzuki. Unless you want to end up like him." A boy said. _

_Kallen froze and turned her head away from the revolting sight before her eyes. _

_"No, you must see this." A girl demanded, and Kallen nodded reluctantly. _

_She gaped as she heard even more screaming from Rolo, and then his voice stopped. She could smell the scent of fresh blood, which made bile rise to her throat. _

_The children stepped back, and what she saw made her retch. Rolo was unmoving now, his lips forever frozen in terror. His chest was torn open and all of his organs were hanging out loosely. His arms and legs were full of gashes and bruises from the knives the children had used to hold him down. Then, they took more knives and started to cut up his body into pieces. _

_Kallen threw up even more. The sight made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't even believe that children could be that vile and depraved. To do that to a person while still alive..._

_There was blood all over the place. The children were covered in Rolo's blood, yet they were smiling. That was the most disturbing thing of all. _

_"Rolo will no longer pester you, Miss Nunnally." One of the children crooned. _

_"That's good, I guess.." Nunnally trailed off. She had heard his screams, and then they were no more. She smelled the smell of blood. She gasped. __**"They...they killed him! I hope Brother gets me out of here soon!" **__She told herself. _

_End of flashback _

* * *

So now Rolo was dead and gone. He had been placed up there for days to remind Kallen and Nunnally of what would happen if they tried to escape. It had been a disturbing sight, which only increased Kallen's hatred for Britannia.

Meanwhile, Zero sat in his apartment, deep in thought. C.C. had sent him pictures of Rolo's corpse. So he had been tortured to death by someone. Rather gruesome, he thought. But he had seen much worse during the war, so it didn't bother him that much. He shook his head.

"Another reason why my father needs to die. His corruption and depravity know no bounds. Taking my little sister away from me, and Kallen too. And Suzaku." He thought. That man would pay. But what if there were others behind it?

"Ed's enemies may be behind it." He said thoughtfully. "If that's so...then." He stared at the picture on the Internet of Euphemia and Ed sitting on a hospital bed. Both of them were unconscious and were hooked up to machines. He grew more and more angry. "_First, you murder Cornelia, take Nunnally and Kallen captive, and put Ed and Euphie in comas? You will pay for this, V.V.!" _

A smirk made its way onto his face. He was sure now would be the best time to revive the Black Knights. He took out his phone, and dialed a number. He put it to his ear, and put on his mask as he did so.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ohgi. It's been too long. This is Zero." Zero said smoothly.

"Zero? You're still alive? I thought you were killed or missing!"

"Kallen has been captured by the enemy, as well as Princess Nunnally. We must reform our group and act quickly. The enemy has attacked before us, but we will meet them with our own payback!" Zero announced.

"Gotcha, Zero. But, who do we use?"

"None other than the Amestris military. They are very capable people. The two of us have common enemies. If we say we want to help avenge one of their own who was put in a coma, imagine the benefits of forming such a bond." Zero said.

"How do we do that?" Ohgi asked.

"By doing the impossible. We attack this enemy head-on." He said.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes, Ohgi. I'm saying, let's build up our defenses and fight for Japan! After that, we should form ties with Kyoto."

"You're crazy! But, I agree with you. Where shall we meet you?"

"I will figure that out in due time. Right now, I have a meeting to go to." Zero said, hanging up. He removed his mask and dialed another number.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald paced back and forth. He had failed again. Someone else who belonged to the Royal family had been injured, and he had done nothing to prevent it. He was a failure again, no matter what he did.

His phone rang. He answered it. "Yes?"

"_Hello, there Jeremiah." A silky voice said. _

"Y-Your Highness! Prince Lelouch, where have you been?" Jeremiah demanded.

"_Busy making arrangements with Colonel Mustang. I request your assistance. Zero has contacted me. He says he wants to retrieve my sister...but there's something we have to do in return." He said. _

"Your highness! Are you honestly saying we have to cooperate with terrorists?" Jeremiah said.

_"Yes. For now, though. I will return to my post as Viceroy for a while. For now, look after things while I am away. How is Euphie?" _

"She is fine. She is still breathing, but she keeps on talking in her dreams. She says things like "Edward."" Jeremiah explained.

Lelouch's eyes widened on the other end. "Go on, Gottwald. Tell me more. What about Elric?"

"Well, he mentions you in his sleep, and your mother." Jeremiah said.

Lelouch abruptly hung up on him. "Just as I thought, it was a geass attack! Suzaku attacked them with his geass and trapped them inside their memories! I think I could break Euphemia out of that with my geass, since I haven't used it on her. But, Edward...that's more complicated."

He smirked. "Oh, well. Maybe I will see what exactly his past contains myself." He said evilly.

Flashback

_"_

* * *

_What's wrong, Mother?" Ed cried, shaking his mother. _

_There was no response. She was still breathing, though. _

_Ed looked at Al, then to Euphie. "I think she's sick. We should call a doctor." _

_Euphie nodded, then called the doctor. A little while later, Winry's grandmother was outside talking with the doctors while Winry, Edward, Alphonse, and Euphemia were all gathered inside. Ed's mother was lying on a bed. _

_She looked very pale. Euphie watched as Ed took her hand. _

_"Be a good little boy, and transmute something for your mother. Flowers would be nice." She began softly. _

_Euphie bit back tears. She knew what was going to happen. She came closer. "You'll be fine, Mrs. Elric." She said gently. _

_Trisha smiled at her. "No. I won't. You three take care of each other. You know, Ed, your father always used...to bring...me...flowers-" She whispered, then her sight grew dim and her grip on the boys loosened. _

_Ed's eyes widened. "Mother! Mother!" He screeched, then started sobbing loudly. Al did as well. Euphie only sobbed a little bit. She was older than they were, so it didn't perturb her as much as it did them. Still, she felt sorry for Edward. _

_The next day, everyone went to Ed's mother's funeral. Ed looked down at the ground, and didn't say a word to Euphemia. Euphemia cast a worried glance at Alphonse. _

_"Are you Ed's new friend?" Winry asked. _

_Euphemia nodded. "It's sad that this happened to him. He's still so young. I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose my mother." She said, though inwardly she thought about how she had felt when Lelouch and Nunnally had been declared dead in Japan. She had cried for hours, and had refused to eat anything. Cornelia had been affected, as well. She had become more harsh and strict. _

_Euphemia remembered her sister telling her how much she had failed Nunnally and Lelouch and their mother. But they were still alive, much to her delight. At least she died knowing her siblings were okay. _

_Everyone else went inside as the hours passed, except for Edward and Alphonse. Euphemia remained by her side. She reached out to Ed's arm. "I know you must be sad, but you have to go inside. Your mommy can watch you from heaven." _

_Ed slapped her hand away. "What do you know? You haven't lost anyone you cared about, Euphemia! My mom is dead, and heaven doesn't exist. She's gone forever. No, wait...maybe she isn't..." He trailed off. _

_"What is it?" Euphemia asked. _

_"Al...we're going to bring her back." He said firmly, his eyes filled with a burning fire. _

_"What? How do you plan to do that?" Euphemia questioned. _

_"Alchemy. Our dad wrote about human transmutation. We can bring her back from the dead." Ed said to her, looking elated. _

_Euphemia gasped. "Why would you want to do that? I mean, I know the pain. I lost my stepsiblings due to war. My dear Lelouch and Nunnally lost their mother, too. She was such a kind woman. She was murdered in front of Nunnally's eyes, and she lost her sight and couldn't see anymore. Then, they were exiled in Japan, and died there. But they're dead." She lied, knowing full well they were alive, but she tried to picture them in her mind when she was nine. _

_Ed just stared at her. "We're leaving. We'll be back, Euphemia. You can see us bring back our mother!" He said. "Don't tell Winry, all right?" He said, grinning. _

_Al seemed happy, but also uncertain. _

_"What's the matter, Al?" She asked. _

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

_Ed thought Marianne was one of the kindest women he'd ever seen. She was so beautiful, and pretty. After he talked to her and played a game of chess with her, he had gone to play with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia again. _

_He found Euphemia and Lelouch, but Nunnally was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with them. Then..._

_"I wonder what Mother's up to." Lelouch said, turning and walking out of the room. Euphemia followed behind him, and Ed trailed along behind them as well. _

_"Where are we going?" Ed asked stupidly. _

_"Isn't it obvious? The Aries Villa, where I live." Lelouch snorted. _

_Ed's vein pulsed. He kept his anger under control, though. _

_He walked in beside them, but the hallway of the Aries Villa was strangely deserted. There was no sound. Then, he heard it. Gunshots. The three of them ran to see what was the matter, and were alarmed to see the windows shattered. _

_The grand staircase was covered in blood. Lelouch's mother was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her lifeless eyes looked at them. Below her was Nunnally, her blue eyes full of terror as she looked up at something none of them could see. She had been shot in the torso. _

_Ed's eyes widened in horror. _

_"MOTHER! NUNNALLY!" Lelouch screamed, running to their side. Other nobles were gathered around them. He screamed in horror. Euphie screamed as well. Ed tried hard not to puke. _

_Later on, Nunnally was hooked up to machines. Doctors studied her while Euphemia and Ed stood by her. Lelouch's other siblings watched as well. Lelouch was in his room, sobbing. _

_Ed said, "Where's Lelouch at?" _

_"In his room. He won't talk to anyone." Euphie said. "He's starting to scare me." _

_"I'll go talk to him." Ed said, and went out of the room to Lelouch's room, and knocked. "Lelouch, let me in. It's Edward." _

_"GO AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" Lelouch yelled. _

_"Yes, I do, actually." Ed said softly, leaning against his door. "My mother is dead. My father disappeared years ago, and I hate him for it. Mother died of an illness, and Al and I...well.. are trying to cope with it." He said, knowing by now that he should be training with his teacher. _

_Lelouch was silent. He sounded like he was listening. _

_"I'm actually from the future, Lelouch. Please believe me." Ed said. _

_The door opened, and Lelouch stood there. He was still crying, but there was a new look in his eyes, one of sympathy. "I should talk to my father about it. Why aren't they doing anything about it?" He said. _

_"I bet you he doesn't care, like mine. My dad probably doesn't give a damn about me. I know this because in the future, I did something terrible. I tried to bring my mother back from the dead, and created a monster. It tore my left leg away and my brother lost his whole body. I gave up my right arm in exchange for his soul, and he was in a suit of armor for the longest time. I had to wear automail, or fake limbs. You are going to be abandoned in Japan, and it will be invaded. You will start a rebellion." Ed said. _

_Lelouch stared, wide-eyed. "Are you serious? That's...unbelievable. But, I think I can believe you. A little bit. We're friends." He said, smiling and shaking Ed's hand. "Let's go see my father." _


	32. Chapter 32 Awakening

**A/N:Hello, I'm back again! Here's another chapter of TPAT. If there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry, since I'm using a different keyboard than the one I normally use, and this one has a tendency to misspell any words with the letter L in them. It's not deliberate or intentional, okay? All right, now that that's settled, let's move on to the chapter! **

**Chapter 32 Alliance **

Shirley stared at the inert figure of Edward. She watched as the boy she now knew loved her lay unconscious. His body was hooked up to a respirator, which was constantly beeping loudly. It was practically the only thing that was keeping him and Princess Euphemia alive and well. The only sound she heard, aside from the doctors coming in every now and then to check on the patients, was her own breathing, accompanied by the sounds of the same respirator.

_How could this have happened? _

She mulled the question over in her mind again and again, but no answers came to her mind. She stared at the boy, Edward. She'd aways underestimated him. At first, she had only thought of him as an overly talkative, quick-tempered, and arrogant boy who seemed too reluctant to talk to her. But she had been sorely mistaken. She had never realized the love she felt for him, until now. It sprung into her mind like an oil well does when first found. She'd never realized how much she truly cared for him, or how much he truly cared for her.

From the beginning, she should have noticed. The way he had acted around her; now it was obvious to her that he had fallen in love with her. How could she have been so blind? The jealous looks he got whenever she had asked whether Lelouch was interested in other girls; the way he blushed and looked away from her whenever she even talked to him were the first signs that he showed interest in her. She had dismissed it at first. Perhaps she was just mistaken. But it was when he talked to her on that rainy day outside that she noticed him. He had been the first boy she had ever noticed who had even paid attention to her, comforted her, and wanted to be around her.

Then they had kissed. It was a loving kiss. She also remembered how he had been the first one to come to her side after Lulu erased her memories of him and Edward as well. She regretted hitting him in the face then and all the nasty names she had called him. All she wanted to do was reach out to him, and tell her in her own words how sorry she was. She needed to say it. She had acted coldly towards him for nearly a year, but it wasn't her fault. Rather, it was Lulu's.

She could accept the fact now that Lulu had been Zero, and that he did care for her. But he didn't seem to show any interest in her romantically. The only one who did was again, Ed. She knew he was doing all of it for Nana. Speaking of which, she had asked the President where Nana had gone. She had only gotten a confused look in response, and she said that she didn't know anyone by that name. No one in her school seemed to remember her at all. Rather, everyone remembered Suzaku, and praised him for being the newest member on the Student Council. She didn't even remember when he had first enrolled here at school, suddenly he was here like he had always been. She knew that that was a lie.

Why was he here? He seemed to be very wary of her, that was a fact. The Council had been very distressed over the fact that both Lelouch and Ed had disappeared without a trace. She had lied to them. She told them that Ed had gone back overseas to study in his home country, and told her that he didn't know when he would be back. She also told them that Lulu was busy helping other people in Britannia as a prince, which they didn't buy. Somehow, they seemed to have forgotten that he was the _Viceroy. _How ignorant could they be?

She wondered if their minds had been tampered with. That might make sense. Out of all the things she could have told them, she didn't want to tell them that Ed and Princess Euphemia were hooked up to respirators and were both comatose. She didn't want to drag them out of their daily routines at school and work just to see their friends struggling to live. She didn't want that. For now, all she wanted was to be by Ed's side. She wanted him to wake up soon. She reached out, and squeezed his gloved hand. It felt warm.

A ghost of a smile flickered on her face. She knew he was still alive. Over time, she had realized her love for Lulu had been nothing more than a crush. Especially the fact that he did not seem to return it. She wondered absently who Lulu really loved, then. There were many possibilities. She supposed that it might be Kallen, but she was missing, too. She was scared at how many people she cared about were disappearing. It was terrifying for the orangette to think about. He obviously cared about his half-sister Euphemia, since they were siblings, after all. She cast a glance at the pinkette, who was also being visited by someone. Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother. The two resembled each other in a lot of ways, she thought.

He seemed so forlorn and lonely, that her heart pained for him as well. Her brow creased as she tried to think about their disappearances, but the more she tried to think about it, the more confused she became, so she decided to put it out of her mind for now.

_Lulu, where are you? Lulu, I hope you come back soon. _

* * *

She started to cry. Suddenly, there was movement. She lifted her head. She heard...groaning?

"Lelouch..." A familiar voice muttered. "You're going to...exile yourself?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the blond alchemist. Ed was muttering words under his breath. Was he dreaming? And if so, was he waking up?

"Edward?" She asked softly. There was silence.

"Ed, this is Shirley. You know who I am, right?" She repeated hopefully.

"Shirley?" He muttered in confusion. "Shirley...I love you." And then, just like that, he fell silent.

Alphonse was looking up from where he had been sitting next to Euphemia. His expression was also one of shock. "Brother? Are you awake?" He exclaimed, running over to his brother's side. But, Ed didn't say anything else. Al extended his hand and held Ed's other hand.

"Alphonse..." Euphie muttered as well.

"I think they're...dreaming." Shirley said to Al, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's what it seems like." Al said. "I wonder if they're close to waking up. I also wonder what they're dreaming about?"

"Who knows?" Shirley said, shrugging her shoulders. "By the way, what is the name of that ability Ed has that he's really good at? Was it...Alkali?" She said, pausing.

"Alchemy. That's what he knows...and I do, as well. Why do you want to know, Shirley?" Al repeated, looking at her in bewilderment.

"I would like it...if you could...teach me this "alchemy." I think it's how to transmute metal into gold and make some kind of elixir." Shirley said confidentally.

"That's wrong." Al said.

"Really? But I thought the main goal of alchemy was to turn metal into gold!"

"Where we live, that's illegal, Shirley!" Al exclaimed vehemently. "You can be put in jail!"

"Realy?"

"Yes. I mean, it's true that people want to find the Philosopher's stone and use it for medicine and to prolong their lifespan. But, Brother...he wanted it so that..." He began, then trailed off.

"So that...what?" Shirley questioned.

"So that we could restore something that we lost." Al said vaguely. "Shirley, there's a secret you must hear. How we learned alchemy, and the blood that's on our hands."

"What are you talking about?" Shirley asked in a hushed whisper.

Al looked around, and made sure no one was around. Then, he said briefly: "We were self-taught. We taught ourselves alchemy just to please our mother, because it reminded her of our father. Our father left when we were very young. Brother still hates him to this very day for abandoning his family. But, many years ago, our mother grew ill and died, leaving us all alone. Brother wanted to bring Mother back to life...from the dead. So, we did human transmutation, a forbidden practice, in order to bring her back. We learned alchemy from a teacher for a few years, then we came back and did the transmutation."

Shirley was listening in horrified fascination. "Go on." She said earnestly.

"Well, I remembered how dark everything became. Brother lost his left leg, and I remember how I was being pulled away from my brother. The last thing I heard was him screaming my name as I was being forced away. Then I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in a metal suit of armor. Brother was across from me, clutching a stump of what used to be his right arm. Blood was everywhere, and the thing that we brought back wasn't human. It died as well. Brother gave up his right arm to save me, and got automail from our friend Winry. Then, he enlisted in the military as a state alchemist in order to find the stone, and make everything right again. We had to go through a lot, but Brother persevered. Then, we came over here." Al finished. "Never tell anyone this. It's not something Brother likes to talk about."

Shirley nodded mutely. "That sounds horrible. I feel for you. But, how did you come back?"

"The stone. Now, do you want to learn how to do alchemy?" Al said, changing the subject. Shirley nodded again.

"All right. Brother and I are masters at it, so we can just touch the ground and make something normal again. You're a beginner, though, so you'll have to start with a transmutation circle. Here's a piece of chalk. How about you fix this piece of paper?" Al asked.

Shirley watched as he repaired it instantly, then handed it over to her. "Here, now you try." He urged.

She nodded, then tried. She failed, and ended up creating even more pieces of paper.

Al smacked his palm. "That's okay. Everyone starts out like this. Even we did bad at times." He said consolingly.

Shirley hung her head. "Okay. I'm not giving up."

* * *

Ohgi, Diethard, and the others could not believe their eyes. Zero had stuck true to his word, and was standing in front of them. He stared at them from under the mask, and all of them were silent. Finally, Ohgi spoke.

"Where have you been? We thought you were dead." He said firmly.

Zero was silent.

"Yeah, man! Weren't you going to help us revive Japan?" Tamaki accused.

Zero was again silent. He seemed to be listening more than talking. "I understand your accusations, and it's only natural that you would doubt my words after my absence. However, you needn't fear. I will restore Japan, but not to its former glory! Understand that the past is the past, and nothing can be changed in the past! The first priority is to rescue one of our most prestigious members, Kallen Kouzuki!" He proclaimed, lifting his gloved hand in the air.

Tamaki gasped. "You mean...she's...?"

"Dead?" Diethard said.

Zero shook his head. "No. She's been captured by Britannia. More specifically, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia has been holding her prisoner for the past year."

"Damn that guy!" Tamaki shouted.

Diethard grinned. "Very interesting, Zero. How will we rescue her from this prince? I understand he has bodyguards."

Zero laughed. "The answer is very simple. We win them over with trust. Prince Lelouch has also lost someone, and that is his sister, Princess Nunnally. She is crippled and blind. Therefore, we just have to rescue her as a favor for him, then he will no doubt place his trust in us." He said cryptically.

* * *

"I don't believe that Prince Lelouch has Kallen at all, Zero. Was that a lie?" A new voice pressed, and all of them turned around to see a teenage girl step out of the shadows. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were a piercing green.

"Ah, Princess Kaguya, sharp as always. You are indeed worthy of becoming the next head of the family. That was a lie, but the real truth is that an enemy is holding Kallen. That person is...the Emperor. He is also Prince Lelouch's worst enemy." Zero said.

There was a stunned silence. "I thought he was a son of the Emperor! Shouldn't he be serving him?" Ohgi asked.

"A good question, Ohgi. I remember Prince Lelouch well, he was sent to live with my cousin Suzaku and the Prime Minister in Japan in 2010. He and his sister were political tools, it wasn't just a vacation trip. I'll have you know that it was against his will, and that he was exiled by the Emperor." Kaguya stated.

"The Emperor is indeed ruthless and cruel. It has treated us Japanese the same way, but we must remember that Britannians have also suffered under his reign as well. If we persuade him to come over and join us, we could have quite an advantage against Britannia." Zero remarked.

"So, he has both of them? Why would he do something so cruel?"

"Because that is the way he does things. He does things in a cruel way, without emotion or feeling, Tamaki. Therefore, we must all join forces and debut soon." Zero said.

Everyone looked at each other. Kaguya was the first to speak.

"I would like to see your face sometime, Master Zero. However, I will hold you to your word, for now. Oh, and can you possiby bear my children?"

Everyone in the room flinched, including Diethard. "I don't think that will happen." Diethard said resentfully.

"I doubt that, Diethard. I'm sorry, but I'm just not gay." Zero replied, causing everyone in the room to laugh, while Diethard turned bright red.

"He got you there, man!" Tamaki screeched, hitting Diethard on the back.

* * *

As Zero returned to his room, a certain someone was waiting for him. He could smell the scent of pizza as he came closer to the room where _she _was. "C.C. I believe I have made a successful debut with Kyoto." He said.

C.C. grinned cryptically. "So, what's next, Lelouch?" She asked tonelessly. "I heard every word. So, you're manipulating everyone around you? Even Nunnally, Euphemia, and Ed?"

"It's for their own good. I remember a quote that says "To become a leader of man, one must first turn one's back on men." I admire that, and want to live by it. If I want to change this world, some will be sacrificed in the process." He said coldly.

"What if it is someone close to you? You know it won't be me. What if it was Edward, Euphemia, or Alphonse? Or Shirley? Would you still feel the same way, Lelouch?" She asked.

Lelouch was silent. "Perhaps. But I will see to it that they will not die. Never." He said. "Anyway, C.C. Here's what I need you to do...you need to be Zero for the time being. I must return to my post as a puppet ruler, and my first order of business is to..."

* * *

Shirley kept on trying her best at alchemy, but she kept on failing. She sighed. "I'm not going to give up!"

"That's just like you, Shirley. You haven't changed." A familiar voice echoed.

Shirley and Al turned around to see Lelouch standing in the doorway.

"Lulu, you're back!" Shirley exclaimed, then she stopped. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be Zero?" She said warily.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "You've regained your memories, Shirley? That can't be..." He said in surprise. "I came to see you all again, as well as Ed and Euphie." He said softly. He stepped over to them both.

He stared at his half-sister. "Please, wake up." He said.

"I don't think they're going to wake up yet."

"Indeed, they have been geassed. But that can only be cancelled out through the use of geass. Which is why I'm here." He said, taking out his left eye...only to reveal a crimson crane in his left eye.

Al and Shirley gasped. "What is that?"

"Geass. I possess it as well. But I have already geassed Ed, so I cannot use it on him again. However, I can use it on Euphie." He said, and strode over to her. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to...wake up from the nightmare you have been placed in!" He exclaimed, and suddenly Euphie's eyes opened, then the Geass went into them. She blinked, then the geass settled in her eye.

"I understand, Lelouch. I must wake up." She said robotically. Then, just like that, she snapped out of it. "What happened? Alphonse...? Lelouch! You came here!" She exclaimed, tackling him to the ground, then she stopped upon seeing his eye.


	33. Chapter 33 Dubiety

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, but I've been out of ideas for this fic! However, I will work with it as much as possible, so bear with me, kay? I appreciate all the commitment the readers have had with me on this fanfiction, so in return, I will make this story even better! Okay, on to the story!**

**Chapter 8 (33) Dubiety **

_"It seems that harsh times lie ahead for me, and my friends. For Cornelia, my sister is now gone, and I have to take up the helm as Viceroy. However, I must not forget the fact that I hate the Empire I am forced to serve, so I must also conceal my hatred for them under the mask of a supposedly kind and patriotic prince. Who would ever suspect me of being Zero? But that notion has since faded into nothing but mere absurdity for me." - Lelouch vi Britannia, in his diary. _

* * *

Euphemia stared at her half-brother in alarm. What had happened to his eye? Why was it glowing bright red, and what was with the strange red crane in it? Did he somehow manage to contract a rare form of some kind of eye disease? "Lelouch, do you have pink-eye?" She asked, a worried look evident on her face. "Have you seen a doctor?"

**(A/N:BTW, the pink-eye joke seems plausible. Especially with geass and sharingan.) **

Shirley and Alphonse both gaped upon hearing those words. Their eyes were filled with shock, then they started to laugh rather loudly. Alphonse's mouth seemed to bubble up with laughter until he fell over and held his sides in laughter. Euphemia's face turned bright pink upon seeing their reaction.

Lelouch did the only thing he could do: he smacked his forehead. Euphemia had never been the brightest crayon in the box, but to think she would ask such an inane question was beyond him. Even the great Zero could not comprehend the strange mind of Euphemia li Britannia, though he tried his utmost to do so in order to outwit her. "Euphie...why would you say such a _stupid _suggestion like that? No, I do _not _have pink-eye! This is a **geass, **not a rare eye disease!" He explained in irritation.

Euphemia blinked a few times as she absorbed his explanation. Then, she frowned. "Hey, how dare you call me stupid, Brother! I am not stupid, Lelouch!" She protested, putting her hands on her hips. "If anything, I'd say _you're _the one who's stupid, going missing for weeks and not telling us where you were! All of us were so worried, including Edward...of course, he'll say so when he wakes up." She trailed off, sadness evident in her tone. There were unshed tears in her eyes.

Shirley had stopped laughing and now looked curiously at them both. "You two fight like you're married, Lulu." She pointed out.

Lelouch flushed bright pink.

"Remember when Nunnally and I fought over you? We both wanted to marry you!" Euphie recalled nostalgically and giggled.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Al looked green. "You wanted to...marry your sibling? That's gross." He said.

Lelouch turned even more red. "Anyhow...as I was saying, it's my geass. I just obtained this power from a certain someone, and it enables me to make a person do whatever I want, but only once. That's all there is to it." He explained tersely, not really wanting to give too much info about it. After all, he didn't entirely trust these people.

Shirley stared open-mouthed. "You're...starting to scare me, Lulu." She whispered quietly. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "You were never this...dangerous in Ashford. It seems like you've become a different person somehow." She said.

Lelouch grimaced. "Shirley, being part of the Royal Family isn't a great thing. There's competition, conspiracies, and worst of all, assassination. You can never really trust anyone, not even your own family." Upon seeing Euphie cast a withering stare his way, he continued. "Well, Euphie and Nunnally are exceptions to the rule. But as for everyone else...the answer is a definite no."

"No, I'm not talking about that, Lulu. I mean you being-" She began, but then Al put his hand over her mouth.

"No! We don't want Euphie knowing!" He hissed into her ear.

Shirley jumped. "Okay! Never mind!" She lied.

Euphemia stared at her suspiciously. Were they hiding something from her? She was going to get to the bottom of this. Since she'd woken up, there was something they seemed to be evading. "How did I faint?"

"You fell down the stairs." Al said reassuringly. "But everything's all right now."

Shirley nodded. "Yeah!"

Euphie still felt ill at ease for some reason.

"Well, everyone. I'm afraid I must be going now." Lelouch replied, getting up and starting to leave, but Shirley and Al grabbed onto his arms.

"Don't even think of going anywhere, Lelouch." Al said dangerously.

Lelouch's geass flared. "You will let me go." He demanded.

Al's grip on him loosened. "Yes, your highness." He said mechanically.

Shirley's eyes widened. "Lulu...what happened to you?" She said quietly.

"I changed, Shirley. It was bound to happen. I don't want...any of you to get entangled in my problems anymore. Too many people have gotten hurt. Nunnally, Kallen, even Cornelia...so that's why I've decided to...take separate paths from you guys. Shirley, you stay out of this situation. It's too dangerous. Without Ed, you have no one to protect you. Go back to Ashford." He demanded coldly, but Al could sense the hesitation in his voice.

_This must be hard for him to say. _Al thought.

"As for you...Euphie, you can come with me. Al, you should keep watch over your brother." Lelouch said softly.

Euphemia traded glances with Alphonse before her face hardened into a determined look. She got up from her seat. "Okay, Lelouch. Let's go back to our posts-"

Suddenly, the TV screen flickered to life. A reporter came on. "In the latest news...the newest evidence shows that Prince Lelouch has gone missing and is feared dead. So, in order to replace him, the new Viceroy of Area 11 is now Schneizel El Britannia."

A blond-haired man with suave blue eyes appeared on the screen. He seemed calculating, somehow. His eyes scanned the audience on the screen. "I know this has been a hard time for all of us. I fear my little brother is dead, and I know my sister Euphie has recently woken up from her coma. That is why I will now take over ruling this country."

He paused. "However, I will not stand for terrorism. That is-"

Lelouch angrily flicked the Tv screen off. His fists curled with rage and his veins were pulsing on his head. "How dare he...that bastard! How did he win his way up there? He obviously concocted some kind of fable about my death just to get me out of the way!" He screamed. "Where's the concern for Nunnally? My own little sister is being held captive and he didn't mention a single _damn thing about her! _DAMN YOU, SCHNEIZEL!" Lelouch screeched, his eyes narrowed in rage.

Euphemia, Shirley, and Alphonse all jumped back. They had never seen him act like this before, and it alarmed them.

"Lelouch..." Euphie began.

"Stop, Euphie. I have to save Nunnally on my own. It's obvious to me by now that no one wants to help me in my quest. So, I will do this...alone." He said.

"I will help you." Euphie said, her eyes burning with a fire she never knew she had. "Besides...I'm sure Brother Schneizel is concerned about Nana as much as we are. He's probably thinking of some ideas as well."

Lelouch shook his head in anger. "I doubt it."

Euphie only tossed her head. "I think you should have more faith in Schneizel-niisan." She said sadly. "Lelouch...you've changed so much."

"Euphie..." Lelouch said softly. There was a kind look in his eyes as he turned to face her. "I care about you. That is why I know I can trust in you."

Euphie smiled.

Lelouch smirked. _Schneizel...when we meet again, you will be sorry. _

* * *

Schneizel sat in his desk and looked over the files that Kanon had handed to him. "Interesting...so you suspect that Father might have had something to do with the kidnapping of Nunnally?"

Kanon nodded solemnly. "That thought runs close to treason, you know, my lord." He said warily.

"I do not entirely trust Father. Nor does Lelouch. Though, I hardly believe him to be dead."

"Then, why did you send out that broadcast?"

"It's simple. To see his reaction. I need to see how well Lelouch can do in a battle of wits against me. What assets will you use, little brother?" Schneizel drawled, staring at a picture of Lelouch from when he was a child. He had changed a lot since then. He had become more cold and ruthless.

"You've become like me, Lelouch. You would make a good Emperor." He said softly.

"Your highness...what do you propose we do with Euphemia?"

"I have plans for her." Schneizel said ambiguously. "The cards are in my hand now, Lelouch. Can you win against me, I wonder?"

Kanon was silent.

* * *

Charles stood in his tower. Here, he could continue his plan to destroy the Gods and unite humanity. Suddenly, a mysterious man came out of the shadows. Without even turning, Charles spoke harshly. "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "I am one who is much like you, Your Majesty. I am one who has suffered much throughout the years. Much like you, my son despises me."

Charles said sharply, "Identify yourself, you fool!" He barked.

A blond-haired man came in front of him. His eyes were gentle. "I'm Hohenheim. I'm the father of the friend of your son, Edward Elric."

"Hohenheim, eh? I believe I have heard of that name somewhere before." Charles said thoughtfully. "Are you perhaps immortal?"

Hohenheim nodded gravely. "Yes. It is not a good thing, however. To never die is a horrible thing. What are you planning, Your Majesty?" He asked seriously.

Charles said, "I believe that is none of your concern."

Hohenheim bowed politely. "Forgive me. I meant no offense."

"That is all right. What is your _true _motive for this?" Charles demanded.

Hohenheim only flinched.

"I wonder what kind of man abandons his son? A monster." Envy insulted. "You abandoned me, father." He spat. "Just like you did to the Full Metal Pipsqueak, my stepbrother."

Hohenheim only smirked. "Really, I wonder. You sound like you actually _like _the boy you hate."

Envy flinched. "You know I don't like him at all."

Charles said, "Are you here to help me kill the gods?"

"No, we're here for the sakuradite." Envy said evilly.

"Indeed." Pride declared. "We need it for..."

Charles frowned. "I'm afraid I cannot fulfill that."

* * *

Scar hid in an alley. "My brother, I believe I must find the alchemists who have come to this land...and destroy them."

* * *

Suzaku paced back and forth. He watched Nunnally and Kallen as the latter shook in their cages.

Nunnally had a look of absolute terror on her face. That pleased Suzaku. He felt a wave of excitement pulsate through his body. "Hey, gimp. Come over here."

Nunnally's eyes widened upon hearing his voice. "Who are you? Are you...Suzaku? It's been so long..." She said hopefully, tears in her eyes. She extended a hand out to him.

He touched her hand, and suddenly his head started to hurt. "No...stay away from me, you gimp!" He screamed, and smacked her hand away. Something was coming in his mind. Something unwelcome.

Memories of a boy with black hair and a girl in a wheelchair. Memories of a man with a scowling face and a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"What's happening to me?" He muttered. Then, just like that, he blacked out.


	34. Chapter 34 Echoes of the Battle

**A/N:Time to update this story again! It's been too long! I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving! Anyway, some spoilers are going to be revealed in this chapter, so I hope everyone is ready to take this fun ride! This story is now visible on google, and I applaud all of you readers for your kind support. Thank you so much. The holiday season is nearly here, so I will update more often!**

**Chapter Echoes of the Battle **

* * *

_Darkness. That was the only thing he saw. There was no other thing in sight, except the utter pitch-black that had become his world. He stood there; frozen in time. His hands wouldn't move, no matter how much he tried. Was he dead, or had time itself stopped altogether? _

_Suddenly, the world started to move again. He slowly opened his eyes; a bright green, and sat up. He realized he was on a bed. But that didn't make sense. The last place he had been was...like a clock ringing in his mind, he remembered. His father; stern, unrelenting; the little prince and princess he had befriended; and the sword he had run through his father. _

_"T-That's right. I...killed my father." The boy stuttered. His eyes widened in horror. Had it only been yesterday, or was it all a nightmare? His father grunting and falling to the ground as blood poured out from under him; the salty smell of blood; the cold metal of the sword...all filled his senses. "N-No, my dad's alive! There's no way I could have killed him." He muttered, chuckling nervously. _

_He reached up to scratch his head, and was surprised to see red trickling down his face. Red? He held his hand in front of his face, and he panicked. His hand was now a deep crimson, and was literally flowing with blood all over the place. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. _

_"I'm afraid that you did kill him. Don't try and deny it." A silky voice echoed in his ears. "I'm glad you're awake, Suzaku Kururugi." _

_The ten-year old boy whirled around in search of the stranger who had just called him by his name. He stopped upon seeing a boy who looked no older than he was with blond hair that literally went down to the floor, and fuchsia eyes. _

_"W-Who are you?" He muttered, feeling a tad afraid. Just how did this strange boy know his name? "I didn't kill him!" _

_"Yes, you did. Do you know what that makes you? A murderer. You're an evil person now." The boy taunted. "My name is V.V." _

_"I am not evil! I did what I had to do!" Suzaku protested. His eyes were wide in terror. "My father was the one who was evil!" _

_"Oh, what makes you the judge of others, Suzaku Kururugi? You can't justify murder. You took your father's life and destroyed a human being. What do you have to say to that?" V.V taunted. There was now a malicious grin on his face as he studied the trembling boy before him. No doubt he was torn up over his father's death; even more, the boy believed that he had done the right thing. _

_Suzaku slowly got up, his face pale. "I...need to go back to Lelouch and Nunnally." He muttered, trying to move. He had had enough of this weird blond-haired kid trying to creep him out. However, he didn't get far, because then he felt a strange pain in his left leg. He screamed as he realized a bullet was now embedded in his left leg, and it bled. _

_"Now, now...do you really have to become so agile? Because if you try to run, I will...naturally clip off a few of your wings. Right now you are a bird trapped in a cage. So, why don't you sit down and have a little chat with me, Suzaku?" V.V. purred, wielding a smoking gun in his hand. His look was one of boredom. _

_Suzaku shook as he clutched his bleeding leg. "Why did you do this? And where are Lelouch and Nunnally?" _

_"Those little brats are safe. Unfortunately, it would appear that Charles has disobeyed his promise to me to not lie anymore. He sent those brats away from me. I suppose I'll settle for you...since you are their friend, right?" V.V grinned evilly at the young boy, who shivered in fear. _

_"You won't get away with this! I swear, the people of Japan will come and free me!" Suzaku exclaimed. _

_"You foolish brat! Don't you even realize the weight of what you've done will not rest on your shoulders, but on your country's? Japan will lose this war against Britannia, and millions of people will lose their lives thanks to your foolishness! Quite an awesome thing to behold, huh Suzaku?" V.V. taunted yet again. _

_Suzaku didn't like this boy. He wasn't very nice to him for one thing. For another thing, it seemed like Lelouch and Nunnally were in danger, somehow...he had hinted that he wanted them alive or dead. That disturbed the young boy. He sure hoped his friends were all right. More than ever, he wanted them to be alive and hoped that he could meet them again in the future. _

* * *

_He glanced out the windows, hoping to find some hints as to where they were, in case he could ever run away...only to find nothing, only murky blackness met his eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he struggled to figure out just where they were. Where were they, anyway? In some kind of...cave?_

_As if he had read his mind, the strange boy smiled an eerie sort of smile his way. "If you're wondering where we are, you are correct, Mr. Suzaku. We are indeed in a very special place, but I highly doubt you will get out anytime soon. Allow me to introduce you to...your new family here at the Geass order." He said, stepping aside to show several children with odd red sigils gleaming in their eyes. _

_"Are you here to play with us?" One cried. This one was a boy with brown hair and purple eyes. He looked very mournful and lonely. _

_"I sure hope so." A pink-haired girl with red eyes said monotonously. She seemed to be the most reserved of the group, and was busy texting on a strange machine. She seemed to be too fascinated with interesting technology to really bother to talk to Suzaku ._

_"I know who you are! You're Suzaku!" A white-haired boy exclaimed. He had the same odd glow in their eyes as the rest of them. He seemed innocent yet tainted. Suzaku got an eerie feeling in his chest just from seeing some of them. He got the feeling he didn't want to be here. _

_"Where are you going?" The white-haired boy asked, looking sad all of a sudden. "I know you lost your dad, but we'll be your family now! You never have to worry! We'll never lose you!" He reassured. _

_Can you...read my mind? _

_Yes, I can! My geass enables me to read your mind! _

_Suzaku backed away, suddenly a little afraid of these bizarre children. Who were they, exactly? And what had happened to his friends, the prince and princess? Something wasn't adding up here. He was becoming very unnerved. He needed to figure out what was going on here. He tried to make an excuse so as to get out of this situation. _

_V.V. noticed, and motioned to the children. "It seems our new friend wants to leave us. We don't want that, do we?" He asked suavely. _

_The children shook their heads. "No, Suzaku-san! Don't leave! We haven't even gotten to play yet!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed, wielding a knife all of a sudden, which he pinned up against Suzaku's neck. "Don't leave, please! Otherwise, we'll have to resort to unpleasant ends." _

_Suzaku shook in fear. "Okay. But, what are you going to do to me?" He asked. His smart mind was already piecing together the puzzle. He was not here as a guest, he was a prisoner of some kind. He had no inkling what they wanted with him, or what they were going to do with him. _

_"I'm glad you asked. We have to do several tests to new "recruits." The first is...discipline." V.V. said, and cast a look towards one of the female children, who nodded and ran towards something. The child brought back several jars. V.V smiled and patted the girl's head. "What sort of phobia do you have, Suzaku?" _

_Suzaku answered warily. He had several. Cats, fear of water, and spiders. He especially hated spiders and water. He screamed anytime he went near a spider's nest, or whenever an unwanted spider would come down from the wall and come too close. Kaguya used that to her advantage a lot in order to get him to succumb to her will. She could be so evil at times. That girl..._

_"I know! He hates spiders, and water!" The white-haired boy exclaimed. "I read his mind!" _

_"You can...read my mind? That's not logically impossible!" Suzaku exclaimed in disbelief. He was beginning to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into. It certainly didn't seem like a good situation. If only he'd been more careful. _

_V.V opened a jar, and several black shapes came out, crawling on V.V shoulders. "These creatures are my precious children. They're especially fond of...children. Send him to the room." He motioned to the brown-haired boy, who nodded eagerly. _

_"Come this way." He said, pointing the knife against Suzaku's neck. Suzaku reluctantly went with the boy. "What's your name?" _

_"Rolo." Rolo said. "You have to get settled in here. First, you have to undergo this test." He replied, and led him into a small black chamber. There were no windows in the dim, poorly lit room. He looked around briefly, and noted there was a lot of dirt and filth on the floor. He shivered, and then screamed as he realized a spider was crawling on his arm. "GET IT OFF!" _

_"Sorry, Suzaku. I hate to do this, but...farewell. At least, for now." He muttered darkly, and shoved him into the dark chamber. He closed the door behind him, which resounded against Suzaku's ears for a while. _

_He panicked as he realized the spiders were all over him, crawling and biting him with their fangs. He tried to scramble up the walls and away from the creepy-crawlies, but it didn't work. He then fell to the ground, helpless to the spiders. _

_He passed out. _

* * *

Suzaku groaned as he got back on his feet. His green eyes opened and he sat up. "What happened? Did I pass out?" He frowned as he realized he had a bizarre nightmare. Who were that prince and princess he had talked about? That boy in the dream resembled him...but he had ALWAYS been with master V.V, hadn't he?

"Suzaku? Are you awake?" A familiar voice uttered. Suzaku knew that voice from somewhere...he just couldn't remember where he had heard it from.

"Don't say my name." He hissed, feeling a sudden headache come on. He hated that voice. "Just shut up."

"Suzaku...it's not too late. You can make up for your sins." The female voice whispered. It was high-pitched and pleading. He glanced over at the girl in the wheelchair, who was sitting there, with a calm expression on her face. He noted tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He snapped. "You're supposed to sit there and be quiet, you annoying brat!"

The girl flinched momentarily before she regained her composure. "Suzaku...you've changed too much. The old you would never be so...so...cruel. Please, Suzaku...it's not the real you. I know you well enough." She pleaded.

"Stop...it. I don't want to hear you anymore. You're too familiar." He muttered, holding his head again.

"Leave her alone!" Kallen snapped from her cage. "You're hurting Nunnally."

"Don't say that name." Suzaku whimpered, sounding less heartless and more like a hurt child.

"Why not?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Just...don't. I don't want to remember!" He moaned.

* * *

Shirley watched the unconscious form of Edward. She knew he was alive, and breathing. But why did he not wake up? This made no sense. Tears were in her eyes. "Ed, please...wake up. I want to hear your voice again, see you smile, and talk to you. I don't want to see you stuck in a bed for the rest of your life."

She stared as he moved his hand. "Ed?" She whispered, extending a hand out to his right arm, and grasping the cold, hard automail. She waited a few moments. No response. She started to cry. "Wake up...please. I know you can hear me."

"Shirley..." A barely audible voice whispered, so low that she almost didn't catch it. Her olive orbs widened as she realized...he was _conscious! _"Don't worry...about me." He whispered.

"Ed...you're awake." She muttered, and cradled his automail in her arms, for once not caring that it was cold. "Thank god."

"I doubt he's out of the red zone yet, Shirley." Lelouch remarked. "It was a form of geass used on him. I doubt he will wake up yet. I can't use my geass on him anymore." He said, and frowned. "Dammit. If only we had a person who could cancel out the effects of geass, then Ed could wake up!"

_Wait a second...could it be that __**she **__can save him? That annoying witch...C.C? I'll have to talk to her. _

He pulled out his phone, and dialed Zero's number. He had to try...for Ed's sake. Annoying and cocky though he may be, he was still Lelouch's friend. One of his true friends, though he doubted Ed would be happy once he learned Lelouch was Zero. He would have to deal with it later.

"Hello, C.C? I have a job for you. Come over here right away. You have to cure Ed." Lelouch pleaded.

"_Lelouch, I'm busy. I'm conducting a mission with the Black Knights right now." C.C replied. _

"Witch, either you help Ed, or I will burn my credit card and all those boxes of pizza you have in my room." Lelouch hissed.

_"You are truly evil. Fine, I'll head over there soon enough. In exchange, you'll have to be Zero." C.C said hesitantly. _

"Great..." Lelouch said, an evil smile making its way on his face. "The game is not over yet...Schneizel."

* * *

Euphie sat in her office, shocked at the sudden news. Her brother Lelouch was dead? She didn't believe it for one damn second. "Why would Brother Schneizel announce something that awful? That's lying." She muttered.

"Sub-Viceroy Euphemia?" A voice uttered. She turned around to see several people in her office door.

"You're...the Knights of the Round. What do you want with me?" She exclaimed.

"We're here to assist you in your search for Lelouch. However...we need to discuss something. You see...we also suspect your brother of being Zero." Gino said, flicking on the TV to where a familiar masked man stood in front of a crowd of people.

"_People of Japan! Britannia has oppressed me! But fear no more, for the fact that they have done so means they are afraid of our strength! The Black Knights will not back down from this new fight that they have pushed upon us. To the Royal Family, I bring this message: Stop killing the Japanese and innocent Britannians. Also, to one Prince Schneizel...You have not won this game. I hold all the cards. Remember that, Britannia. The more you resist us, the stronger we shall become! You will not succeed in your dictatorial view of reality. We will destroy you!" He proclaimed, raising his fists in the air. _

_The people around him cheered. _

"What is this?" Euphie uttered, spellbound. I don't believe this is my brother."

"He's gone missing for long periods of time." A pinkette added monotonously. "We suspect he is affiliated with terrorists, not Zero, Princess Euphemia. Please believe us."

Euphemia's eyes widened. 'No...my brother would _never _be Zero. That's not like him at all."

"Whether or not you believe us, it is the truth." Bismarck Waldstein said. "It's your choice."


	35. Chapter 35 Traitorous Notions

**A/N:I suppose you have all heard about the miserable phony who stole my story. I am frustrated, but that will not deter me from writing this story. I have never cared what people think, but I do not condone stealing my story without my permission. Ah, well...now on to the chapter...**

**Chapter 35 Traitorous Notions **

* * *

Euphemia couldn't believe what these people had just said. Her beloved brother, Lelouch, was Zero? She didn't think that that could be possible at all. It just didn't seem possible at all to her, that her precious brother who cared so much about his sister Nunnally could be a _terrorist. _That word sent chills running down her spine and made her blood freeze. For Euphemia could never say she hated anything or anyone more than she hated murderers.

It honestly bewildered her to think that there were people who could take another person's life without rhyme or reason; it also puzzled her to think that people would have to resort to unnecessary bloodshed and cruelty in order to get what they wanted. But what they were telling her to believe now about her brother contradicted the memories she had of her brother. The last time she checked, her brother was no terrorist; he was just Lelouch, her kind, loving older brother.

But what if things had changed, she reminded herself? What if these "Knights of the Round" were right, and he was really a terrorist? She shook her head sharply, trying to free herself of all these unpleasant thoughts. However, they clung to her mind like pesky mosquitoes; refusing to let go no matter what she tried. Then, determination welled up in her, and finally her words came tumbling out of her formerly frozen lips.

"...I don't believe your words for a second. The Lelouch I know would never be a terrorist. Furthermore, if he's dead, then why do you show up out of nowhere and tell me that he's a terrorist? Something's not right here, and in my name, Euphemia li Britannia, I command you to tell me the truth-" She began, her voice firm and resolute; her head held high. She needed to know the truth.

"Your highness, I understand that you are upset about this. I would be most upset, too. To learn that a prince of the beloved Britannian Empire is Zero...is not a fate I would wish on anyone. However, you are one of the people who is closest to him. Would you perhaps happen to know where he is?" Bismarck questioned calmly, stepping towards her.

Euphemia stared coldly at him before shaking her head so hard that her hair tie unloosened and her pink hair came streaming down to just above her waist. She paid that insignificant detail no mind and continued on. "What evidence do you have that my brother is "Zero?" I find it ridiculous that my older brother would hate Britannia-"

"My dear sister, please calm down. Wouldn't it be best if you sat down and listened to _my _words, instead?"

Euphemia turned around in surprise. Her eyes widened upon seeing her half-brother, Schneizel El Britannia striding through the doorway, his assistant Kanon beside him. There was also a stranger beside him; a child with long black hair and purple eyes. Euphemia raised an eyebrow slightly; she couldn't help but be reminded of Lelouch when she saw any boy with purple eyes. However, this child's hair was long. Lelouch's was short. "Big Brother Schneizel! ...We need to talk." She said, her voice falling upon remembering what lies he had said moments before.

His blue eyes held no emotion at all as he studied her immaculate features. "My dear Euphie, you have truly blossomed into a young woman. You are only seventeen and you are already following your own heart, just like your late sister would have wanted. If only she could see you now. But please listen to my words. For it is true that Lelouch is dead."

The child beside him leapt up excitedly. "You're pretty, lady! Can I take your hand?" He exclaimed, running over to her energetically and grabbing her gloved hand, and tugging her glove off, much to her amusement. Euphemia stifled a giggle upon seeing this cute young boy circling her at her feet; admiring her, almost. At the same time, she felt her heart stop in her chest. There was something wrong with this situation here. Was it something to do with her brother Schneizel, or Lelouch?

"That's a lie, Big Brother. You and I know full well that he is alive. Why did you transmit that false broadcast over the news?" Euphemia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't a lie, you ditz!" The young boy beside her exclaimed, jumping up and down. "It was true! Your brother did die!"

Euphemia stepped back from him in terror. Something wasn't right about this boy; he sounded almost _too _happy, nearly sadistic. She glanced around in panic. For some reason, her guards were gone. They had been here before, now they weren't. That was odd. _What if these people are like that man who impersonated Lelouch? _

Fear rose in her throat as she pondered this. "Brother Schneizel, why would you lie? That's not like the brother I know." She muttered, stepping towards him, unaware of the fact that there was a dead silence in the room. "Almost..."

"Almost...what?" Schneizel asked quizzically, casting her a curious stare. "Who else would I be but your brother?"

* * *

Her eyes darted to the Knights of the Round, who all sat by, watching in boredom. There was a strange red glow around their eyes. They acted almost like they were hypnotized or dazed. Either that or else..._what other option could there be? _

_"_You're not my brother. Who are you people?" She demanded, noticing that by the fireplace, there was a...poker. If she could only get it unnoticed...she slowly reached out and grabbed it...but as she was about to stick it in the fireplace, someone grabbed her arm.

She turned around to see...her brother..._grinning evilly. _"It looks like you've seen too much, you piggy Princess. Now, tell me..._**who are we, really?" **_Then, he started to change before her eyes, until an androgynous thing stood there, with long green hair not unlike that of a palm tree. Or an Exeggutor.

She backed away in horror, and noticed the boy from before clawing at her leg hungrily. There was a wild look in those purple eyes. "What are you people...? You're a pineapple-haired hermaphrodite, while he's a long-haired weasel..." She trailed off.

A vein mark pulsed on the palm tree's head. "What was that?" He said slowly, his voice filled with poison and hatred. "Did you seriously call me that, little girl?"

Euphie grabbed the poker, which had fallen from her arms, and stuck it in the fire. Then, she stuck it...right in his face. The hoobajoob flailed on the ground madly, screaming bloody murder. However, she had forgotten about the younger one, who now had his teeth around her leg.

"Hold it. Perhaps you shouldn't do that, Wrath." A motherly voice uttered. Euphemia turned around and found herself face to face with the same woman she had seen in Edward's memories. Something about her seemed a lot like her...however, there was something different about this woman. "Oh, dear. Did he hurt you at all? I understand your name is Euphemia. Such a pretty name, don't you think?" She cooed.

Euphemia shivered slightly. "Y-Yes, but what do you want from me?" She remarked, stepping back away from the fireplace in terror. She had to get out of here, or else...she would die.

"I don't think you're going _anywhere..._sweetie." The blob which had once been Ed's mother gurgled, extending its watery arms around her until Euphemia couldn't breathe. "Instead...you're going to...become part of me."

* * *

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU DAMNED HOMUNCULUS!" A _very _familiar voice yelled. Euphemia's eyes widened. She recognized the owner of that voice. _It can't be...can it? _

"Oh, great. Just when I thought we didn't have to deal with any more nuisances, one shows up." The palm-tree head sighed.

Suddenly, Euphemia was able to breathe again. She found she was on the floor. Her eyes opened, and the first person she saw...was a teenage boy with blond hair and golden eyes; his arm extended out into a knife. Wait...what? She hurriedly sat up. "Edward...? But how are you-"

He smirked confidently at her. "Nice to see you too again, Euphie. However, I have to go kick these bastard's asses, so sit back and watch for a while, okay?"

"You were comatose, so how did you wake up?" Euphemia asked.

"I'll explain things later. Lelouch had something to do with it." Ed said vaguely. "Now...what the hell do you crazy, messed-up fruit loops want with my friend? She has nothing to do with the Stone."

"Really? Are you really that thick-headed, Full Metal Pipsqueak?" The palm-tree head scoffed, before getting back up on his feet. "Thanks to that brat, my eye is now on fire!"

"You jabbed him in his eye?" Ed said skeptically.

"I used the poker! It was self-defense, okay?"

"Why didn't you light all of him on fire? It would've made a nice campfire." Ed cracked; a smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that joke, Full Metal!" Envy exclaimed, heading towards the alchemist, who anticipated his move, and dodged.

* * *

Lelouch watched the fight scene from his Knightmare Frame. His mask glinted in the bright sunlight. Under the mask, if someone were there, they would have almost sworn they had seen Zero smile. "That idiot. He's the same as always...brash and headstrong."

"Look who's talking." C.C.'s toneless voice said from the back seat of his Knightmare Frame. "You're the one who dives into all those battles for Shirley's sake, for that boy's sake..."

"Shut up, will you?" Lelouch hissed from inside the mask. "I'm just lucky I managed to get Shirley and that boy off my case. They were really hassling me, but it's a good thing Edward's superior officers came to get them. They swore they would protect them. I just can't believe I'm seeing actual people coming back to life...it's quite disturbing."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "Please, how many times have you seen me come back to life?"

"You don't count. You're immortal. These guys are nothing more than reanimated corpses." Lelouch scoffed. "Besides, why are they after Edward anyway? I've never gotten the full picture."

C.C. smiled sadly. "You probably wouldn't like it if I told you exactly _what _I saw while I tried to wake him up. It was definitely unpleasant stuff...although on the other hand, his life parallels yours. His father abandoned his family, and his mother died when he was young..."

"DROP IT!" Lelouch boomed, slamming his hand against the side of the console, which shook with considerable force. C.C. flinched at the intensity of his anger. "I certainly don't want to hear about his tragic past. Not unless he tells me himself."

"Why not geass him?"

"I already did, remember?" Lelouch snapped. "He's just lucky he didn't get his memories wiped along with everyone else at Ashford. Otherwise, he'd be of no use to me."

"Are you really that heartless, Lelouch?" C.C. prodded, knowing she was touching a sensitive spot.

"No. Now, after this...we go rescue Nunnally...and Kallen. I don't want to lose anyone else."

V.V. smirked. "It appears that someone has outlived their usefulness. Well, then...I'm afraid you'll have to die."

_**Yes, a character is going to die next chapter! I can't say who...**_


End file.
